


Working on Paradise

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Series: Paradise Found [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Bacon, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chubby Charles, Cock Rings, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Erik loves ass, Food Issues, Harlequin, Humor, Ice Cream, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Tony Is a Good Bro, Troll Tony, True Love, baby discussion and planning, chubbykink, the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Charles' heat is over, these two love birds have the rest of their lives to work on with some obstacles in the way, but love will conquer all. As they say, let them eat cake, or blizzards if you’re Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another exciting trip into Paradise! Get out your insulin needles, go and find a cat, doesn't matter if it's your or not, just let it go after, stop by Dairy Queen (I got a cake in my freezer as I write this. Method writing,) and sit back and enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I've been writing so much of this, I figured it was time to share. This sequel is very long, but I have put a lot more detail into it, and expanded on this world. I will be posting once a week, but it will probably won't be complete scenes, because the first chapter of this story was written in one consecutive part for a very special reason. 
> 
> There are future tags to be added (that I didn't already put in the other fics), but I will wait until I get to them, so not to spoil, and even warnings that I never thought would happen... This story moves slower, so unfortunately Charles won't be giving birth right away, but I've put a lot into developing their relationship, so there's a lot of meaty romance and soul bonding moments (tear) to get through before then. 
> 
> This is a definite romance, nonstop, and lots of sexy times, so I hope everyone enjoys, and I say this as a warning ;) And since everyone liked the Sylvester fic so much, I'm gonna post them throughout this fic, but not till a while yet cause stuff has to happen. I would spoil the story with his antics.
> 
> And cover art as always by my friend Tank, love you! 
> 
> That's it for now. Bye

 

 

 

 

**Part One**

**A day in Paradise**

 

Erik woke at five am as usual when his shift started at eight, but it was the schedule he was used to and he couldn’t break routine when some days it was all that held him together. He slid out of bed in his omega's apartment, and glanced at the bookcase, and stuffed animal filled room, and paused to smooth down his lovers soft chestnut hair. It had become a mess through the night of fallen locks, over freckled and ginger fuzz cheeks, and he marvelled over Charles’ appearance. He looked like the epitome of the young pretty omega who'd he dreamed of on those long nights in confinement. Erik hesitated watching his mate, looking at his pink lips as he breathed shallowly, and even let out small snores. His mouth curl in a painfully elated smile, while that same elation tore through him emotionally, but it was for a reason that he couldn't weigh against reality.

His heart was willing to believe all was well... but this mind kept telling him that Charles would be robbed from him illogically, and he breathed out a shaky breath and bent burying his face into that hair, smelling his omega as he stroked his creamy bare shoulder dusted in freckles, absorbing his scent and essence as he told himself this was real. Pulling away, Erik reverently gazed over the man allowing himself the time to get his fill of his beautiful omega, and finally as time progressed, he tucked him further into bed, and Charles snuggled into the sheets sighing out softly and it tore at him again how much love he felt for his omega.

He left the apartment, locking the door behind him without a key, and jogged across town in his exercise clothes that he'd brought with him, going for his morning run, jogging through a haze of memories from the week. Charles' heat – _God, Charles' heat!_ A life time couldn't have prepared him for having Charles desperate from heat madness, and for his knot. If the man hadn't taken all that he had left to give already, he would have robbed it from him when he was frantically begging for him, for _Erik_. It was more then he deserved, if he could even deserve – how could he be owed anything with the life he'd fallen into like it had been natural to become a war machine... and then Charles comes along and allows Erik to love him in his vulnerable state... He cared for Charles as tenderly as he could muster with all his heart, and when his heat comes again in the future he will act in no other manner. But his heat was over, and the rest of their lives is more complicated than a week of desperate passion. He had a lot to think about.   

He reached his apartment where his life still resided for the time being. There he showered, and had a morning smoothie of protein, and greens, and vitamin powder. He lacked essential vitamins for a number of years while in confinement, yet thankfully he didn’t have to deal with any long lasting medical ramification, only psychological ones. He styled his hair, thinking of Charles, and dressed for a day at the office, wanting to look good for him. He'd have to bring some of his suits to Charles' if he was going to be spending nights there, unless he wanted to copy this routine, but it felt like a mistake to miss a single second with his sensuous omega. To wake up to him every morning would be the ultimate reward... He's suffered alone, and he'd accepted it up to a certain point, which had come to fruition when he couldn’t turn away from what Charles was offer.

It had been a hard road to travel though.

Since he'd become free and deemed as a relatively same man by the health authority of New York, he's overcome and faced a number of obstacles, but out of all off those hurdles, omega's in his mind was the largest source of continued physiological trauma for him. He could compare it to living in the shadows and never seeing the sun, and then being told that if you went near it you would be burned and punished, and then years later a door is opened and you are forced into the very thing that you were conditioned to fear.

Shaw had used omegas as a weapon over him, along with his other forms of psychological conditioning so aptly. He made it past those dark days, almost… but he still doesn't know to this day why he hadn't attempted to escape from the resistance while he still had the chance – he'd had plenty of opportunities. There was even an incident when he was captured, the Northern Resistance who had collected his unconscious body where ignorant to his identity, and when he regained his senses he had torn about the camp and the make shift cell that he'd been placed in. He imprisoned the soldiers leaving them to be collected as prisoners of war later by his men, although he realized after the incident that there was a definite possibility that all of the prisoners were slaughtered. Shaw would have made certain of that, and he was nothing but a mangy dog running back to its master after doing its bidding.

Erik Lehnsherr is no dog, and Shaw is dead, and no one can stop him from having an Omega...

His hand is sliding his tie through the knot he's forming around his neck, and he paused, his gaze slowly moving up his dresser and tracking over the sight of his form in the mirror above his dresser, his white shirt wrapped around his lean body. Meeting his own gaze, he looks into his eyes, a simple action, but one he couldn’t do without remembering those years of misery. He hushed to himself then in his sterile bedroom, “ _I have an omega_.” A benediction that he has to remember, and believe. “ _He's mine.”_ He breathed through his teeth seeing the strain in his eyes and face – knowing that Charles will be with him, he will be waiting at his apartment, he will be his for now on because Charles loves him.                

He left his apartment knowing there was much to plan, yet deciding to wait to make any further decision when the day had run its course and he has Charles to defer to, acknowledging without needing any proof that Charles is naturally a better judge in most situation. He was the more rational of the two of them.

Erik walked into his omegas building carrying his brief case that he'd left at the apartment. He'd taken the underground finding it serendipitous that Charles and himself lived so close to one another a mere 10 minute subway trip. He passed through the lobby with a nod from the concierge, as though he'd always lived there. The elevator trip up was filled with less composure then he desired. His stomach was in a torrent of nerves knowing he was going to see Charles, although he'd spent the past week with the man, and had seen him at his worst. _I tasted his tears, and mastered his body like we both craved_.

In the mirror of the elevator he adjusted his tie, and suit, and tidied his hair. The medium length cut that he wore was parted from the far side and gelled so it was tamed and appeared brown from the gel. There were crow’s feet etched into his face, and he hoped self-consciously that Charles didn't think he looked too terribly weathered due to his strenuous past... It was a moot thought at this point though, considering Charles had confessed his long standing desire for him, but he just looked so pretty and youthful when they were only a few years apart in age... Erik looked worn.       

When the elevator opened and the hallway lit with a rose hew, as though the bulbs in the floor had been swapped out; he was drawn as though by a sirens call towards his lover’s apartment needing to see it omega, and feeling him with him already. He let the door open without slowing his stride and walked into the apartment and back into their new life.  

Charles was in the kitchen: he felt the other man’s pleasure, that warmth settling into the crevices of his bones, flowing with his marrow. He met Charles in the doorway of the kitchen, and it was unforgettable.

Charles' full figure collided with his body, and he dropped his briefcase as the omega's shorter stature tucked under his chin, and he wound his arms around his prize, and held him with clinging hands. Charles was touching and stroking his back, looking just breath taking: his hair was a contained mess of silken chestnut locks, and his beard was trimmed to the short full faced coverage of orange that he boasted which was completely adorable. His body was soft and fulfilling to hold, melting through his flesh and bone and right into his heart, and his scent overwhelmed his senses with its drugging quality.

“Well, hello Mr. Lehnsherr,” was breathed between them. The eyes of his lover where teasing, smiling blue pools of warmth. “God, you look good...” Charles groaned next, biting his lip, and Erik was brought out his daze, his eye's flicking over his omega, and they landed on his neck as his instincts were summoned.

Dark red bruising was visible above his wrinkled fuchsia collar, and he snagged the silk material gazing at his _mark_ on cream skin. His fingered rubbed over the scared skin, already healed from the handful of days prior – a quake wracked Charles, and his mind as he felt a sear of lust. Slowly, a predatory grin curled over his own lips as Charles shuddered out a breath, his eye's drooping, and his fingers clinging to his back.

“Hello, my sweet bird.” He drawled, and Charles practically swooned.

“Erik, oh god I don't think I'll make it out of the apartment if you start – really.” And his lips parted wantonly, as he pressed closer to Erik's body.

“I'm sorry, Charles, but…” He reached to the other side of his omega's neck, and repeated the action pulling down the collar and looked at his claim on the man, and felt delirious as he had to touch – stroking with his finger feather soft, and Charles moaned.

“Erik, no – please, we have to leave soon –” he relented with red cheeks.

Pulling his hand away, he heard what his lover was saying, and gave him a cocky smirk as he saw the state of undone he was in, and he could feel it, hard in his own dress slacks.

“I know, but you are mine now Charles, and I had to see for myself before we leave here, and go out into the world.” He admitted darkly, and Charles' eyes were stunned a second before he bowed his head, his face a tomato red. Erik rubbed up his lover’s arms in the wrinkled shirt that was Charles in every way.

“Yes... um alright.” He mumbled bashfully, and looked up under his lashes, his lips stretched in a perfect image of delight. Erik bent down tipping the furry chin up to meet his lips, needing to taste, as well as touch. They were blurring in mind as he slowly sucked and teased Charles' tongue with his own, entangling them in every way, stroking wet and slick, and he pulled his lover closer with a jerk – the omega let out a muffled moan when his thumb gazed over the mark on his neck, and he knew he had to stop at that point. Pulling away from the intoxicating busty form – and thinking the day would be long and painful, he had to at least remind himself of one of the luring reasons that he's fallen for his lover before it started. He reached down and groped firm handfuls of sweet ass...

“Jesus, Erik –” Charles laughed out, although he looked and felt bothered, trailing his desire through his mind as Erik admired him, “—and here I was thinking that I'd deluded myself, and you were never here this week when I woke up, and you were gone… But, um could you let my bum go unless – unless, er well...” And the look of abashment on his face was delicious.

“Unless what, baby?” He demanded, and swatted Charles' behind firmly in his baby blue slacks, and the other man jumped, his eyelids fluttering as he gulped.

“Unless you're going to use it, which you can’t at the moment – I have to go into the kitchen.” He husked out his face burning, and Erik felt a spike of passion smoldering between them, and he bit at Charles' lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth for a quick nip of a kiss, and Charles licked him just as hungrily.

“I would – trust me, I would.” He promised as he massaged his large behind, but Charles' tone stopped him as his eyes flamed with a sudden lust, like he just realized Erik was serious.

“Yeah you would... ” he gasped, and it was like he could still hear Charles’ wanton moans still echoing through his skull, begging for his knot.

“I will, I promise you, tonight – you will need me later.” He assured, and he could feel his desire, and see it on his pretty face, and it was enough assurance that Charles was his so he tore his hand from that ass.

Licking his lips looking fluster, he murmured out smoothed his hand down his lapel, “Mmhm, I will _love_ – ah but we have to go soon… I didn't know you were coming back...” He pulled away then touching his hair nervously, as he was heading into the kitchen, and Erik felt a pang, and grabbed his wrist firmly and he felt shock waves ripple.

“I should have left a note.” He insisted, and Charles was shaking his head _no_.

His eyes flicked to his own wide and vulnerable, “I figured you had to leave to get ready, I knew you didn't have your work clothes here.”

Erik gave him a sharp jerk of the head, as he walked them into the kitchen holding his hand. “That is no excuse, I made an error in judgement. I would never leave you as I did. I thought that you might still be sleeping when I got back, but I should have let you know what I was doing.”

They stopped at the counter where Charles had a large tin of cookies uncovered, and a brown bag laid out for the lunch items which were sitting beside it: a meat pie, and a zip lock full of pepperoni sticks, and a pudding cup. Charles' lunch. _Utterly_ _Charming._       

Charles started to fill the brown bag as he grinned bashfully, and Erik realized that he was crowding the other man, standing with his body pressed against his shapely one with a hand resting on the counter, but he wasn’t going to move. “I usually get up early, it takes a while to make it to work...” Charles hesitated, looking up at him and mumbled further, “I was um worried... now that you say that, but we are going back to work so...” He said vaguely, and Erik first shook his wrist out so his cuff fell away from his watch, and he saw that it was 6.45, more than enough time to make it to work, and then he tried to decipher how them going back to work, and him already making an error in their new relationship correlated.

“I don't understand what that has to do with me being careless.” And the omega worried his lip, and shot him a nervous glance and then suddenly he felt apprehension from the other man. He wondered if him sharing this sensation was intentional, “I... I don't know, I'm just unsure what to do I guess, now that we are going back to work – what will make you comfortable in the office? Did you want to keep this private?”

Feeling an ice bath of shock, Erik blinked stunned at the question, as a thorny tendril of hurt curved around his heart. “You would want to keep our relationship secret?” He could hear the emotion in his voice, and Charles looked over sharply as he took a step away, not seeing this coming... “Are you ashamed of me?” He had to ask, in a stoic tone, and almost as suddenly as the words left his mouth, Charles mind was stroking over his own in a tangibly calming nature.

“No, no,” He cooed his expression earnest, as he pressed into Erik whose euphoric mood had been torn down, “Erik love – baby, I just thought you might want the privacy, but I want to tell everyone – and we couldn't hide it, they will know by my neck and well the obvious. I'm being stupid, alrighty? I'm nervous. I've never done this --” He held Erik's hand firmly, rubbing the skin with his own fingers, and he could tell he was being honest. Squeezing his voluptuous omega, Erik let his stress go, remembering Charles' issues: both of them were damaged, but in very different ways.

“That's fine, Charles. We will do what we want. I do not care about other people’s opinions, yours I'm only concerned about. So, we will go and do our jobs, and you tell your friends – I have a meeting with Emma, and I will inform her. You may inform Tony as I don’t feel compelled to. He is your friend from the past.” Charles nodded and then bent his head against Erik's chest, cuddling into him and he rubbed the warm shoulders, bending his face into his lover’s hair as Charles tittered out.

“I'm very happy that you feel that way honey,” he pulled away grinning charmingly, his eyes clinging to Erik's, “I really wanted to tell everyone – I'm bringing in cookies and I can't wait to share good news with the office, Erik... god, I still can't believe this week.” And his face was adorably pink, and he pet Charles' cheek.

“Me either.” He whispered and held those amazing blues as they were both silent in the kitchen, as they shared a link of love as it tugged between them, and his thumb trailed over Charles' lips. “I love you, Charles and I want you to remember that alright, you are my omega, and that can't be taken away from you.” He said this seriously, thinking of his past life, and hoping Charles didn't fear that Erik would leave, because Erik had nowhere else to go, really –

Charles bit his lip and rubbed his face into Erik's palm on his cheek, and he sighed breathing out dreamily, “I will Erik, I will, and I want you to know the same. I'll be right here, love. I think I just made some serious plans with an alpha and if I er... ruined them then I don't think I could ever forgive myself.” He rushed out and then laughed nervously, and even his insecurities were adorable.

Sighing he hugged Charles to himself and grumbled, “You couldn't ruin anything, my bird. I would be the one to make the mistakes. I have an appointment I have to make as I promised you –”

Charles touched his jaw lightly and sent a stalling intention in his mind, “We can talk about that later, alright Erik? One thing a time, and I think it’s time to go to work.”

Erik nodded as Charles pulled away, and Erik asked what had been nagging at his mind, “I didn't think we had to leave so early, was there something that you needed to do earlier at work? I like to be punctual but it's only a 20 minute ride.”

Charles snorted filling his lunch bag, “More like 45 minutes.”

Erik was confused and he repeated, “45 minutes?”

Charles nodded with a teasing quality to his eyes, “Yes, there's traffic to consider, we are in New York you silly bear, we aren't in the woods. Although I could pack you a _pic-a-nic_ basket if you want.” He offered whimsically and then pulled out a brown bag from the drawer beside him, and opened the fridge leaving Erik in confusion.

“Pic-a-nic? Ah, well I am confused by your reference, but I didn't think it was necessary to drive your car, the subway is very close Charles.”

Charles hesitated, as he pulled out a meat pie from a clear storage container in the fridge and he said apprehensively, “Oh, I, I couldn't take the subway...” He shook his head, his eyes looking troubled and Erik's eyes went to his ass in his pants so tight and round as he bent, and he rubbed his jaw loosing track of the topic for a beat, and then Charles was standing and he was smiling once more, “I'm making you a lunch silly, and I was talking about Yogi the Bear. I guess you might not know who that is, growing up in a different country. He's a bear who lives in Yellowstone Park and talks, and wears a tie, and steals pic-a-nic baskets.” He nodded enthusiastically, and was filling the bag with the pie and then opened the cupboard and was pulling out pudding, which Erik hadn't actually sampled before. He put some peperoni in the bag, and he felt pained from the tender touch, the thoughtfulness of Charles.

Taking a step he hugged his omega from behind, loving his girth in his arms, “You didn't have to do that, my sweet bird,”

He kissed his bruised neck, and Charles gasped, “ _Oh_ – it's, it’s perfectly natural that I would, when you’re here I couldn't neglect you...” Erik gazed at his omega lovingly, who looked flustered.

“You are too good to me,” he grumbled, and then he added, “And you can come with me on the subway. I will watch over you if that is your concern, then you don't have to leave so soon.”

He was rubbing Charles' arms in soft sweeps, and didn’t expect his body to tense. The omega let out a cute little pouty moan, and he knew that something was amiss, “No, no, I really couldn't. We can drive, Erik.” He said more firmly then most of all assertions he had heard from the omega, and he was suspicious.

“Did something happen on the subway? I know that it can be dangerous at times in this city.”

Charles was curtly shaking his head in denial, “That's not it –” A strain was clear through his mind from his lover, and he scrutinized Charles as he handled the lunch bags while not looking at Erik.

His small soft hands were folding over the top of the brown lunch bags, and he squeezed Charles prompting, “What is it?” Erik rubbed his nose into his hair, and Charles cleared his throat.

“It's – it's silly really... I just don't like being on the train with all those minds. I get bored at times, and I can feel everyone thinking and it's... unnerving. Like being trapped in a tin can with echoing thought. _It's a telepath thing_.” His tone leaked a defensive quality, and he perceived that this wasn't the first time the topic had been broached.

“Ah, I see. Well, I suppose it is a different experience being a telepath, but I'm sure there's some way that you can move past it?”

Charles huffed looking annoyed, “No, we will take my car.” He said with a finality to his tone.

Erik shook his head, as he'd planned more, a stop on the way and he didn't want it to be ruined, “But you must try. You live so close to work, and driving in New York is a painful experience. You will come with me today.”

Anger leaked between them, and Charles turned scowling, “Why are insisting this? And I said no, we will take my car, Erik. I don't want to go on the subway.” He snipped, and Erik shook his head.

“No we won't omega, we _will_ take the subway.” He told his new mate, and Charles fluttered his eyelashes in offence, his lips tightening and his blues filling with anger. He huffed out with attitude, his body jerked with his words – bitterness swept between them.

“Is this how you are going to be? You can't force me to do something that I don't want to do, I won't take the subway, I said no – no, Erik!” He sputtered, and Erik snorted grinning at Charles, thinking of him as his spoiled princess, and suddenly Charles was pushing him away as hurt was thick from the omega, and he flew from Erik proclaiming shakily, “I knew it... I knew it was too good to be true!” And he fled from the room in a ball of anger and fuchsia, and Erik growled chasing after him, trying not to feel alarmed.

“Charles, come back here – are you are so used to getting what you want that you can’t humour me?” He growled out, and followed the omega into his room. He was collecting his work satchel red faced, and he could feel his throbbing hurt scolding him. “Charles please calm down.”

His head snapped up with fiery blues, “I won't go on the subway and no, no I won’t – I never get what I want – I get other things, but not really – like you, I want you – no subway!”

His hands were closing the satchel frantically, and Erik blurted with exasperation, “Charles, please will you calm please? I just wanted to give you what you want, I wanted to take you to Dairy Queen –”

The omega froze and he felt his anger suspended in the air of the room, which then was shifting to a sudden shock. Charles spoke to his bag slowly, “You wanted to take me to Dairy Queen?”

Gusting out his breath, he took a step towards his omega honestly stunned that he'd thrown such a hissy fit, but it charmed him that his bubbly, and consistently congenial omega had a fiery side. He'd already caught a glimpse of it after his disastrous behaviour in his office, but as he'd realized, there was so much more to be learnt of the man. “Yes I had planned to take you on the way to work, and I was going to suggest that you could focus on my mind while we ride. We could talk and not have to bother with the other passengers... spend more time together before work.” He had been moving closer to Charles who was fiddling nervously with his bag straps, and he reached the foot of the bed where Charles was standing, and he waited as his lover was quiet.

Sylvester was on the bed sleeping, and his head popped up, he looked over at them blandly flicking his tail. Charles glanced up then as well, and his eyes looked watery or on the verge of shedding some tears. Erik tutted reaching out and brushing Charles' hair gently, thinking that _he_ was the one who had never received what he’d wanted in life, and if Charles wanted to drive, then they would have to, because what Charles wants he will get. Having him was enough.

“We can drive. I thought that you would like my idea, but I wasn't thinking.” He explained, but Charles was shaking his head with vehemence and said snuffling:

“It's perfect, a perfect idea Erik – I'm so sorry... I think I'm losing it... I'm stressed over this – I've made a right fool of myself and this is all very new, and I don't know what to think.” He started to snuffle as a tear rolled down his cheek, and Erik took a step and pulled Charles against his chest.

“I knew you were going to be a handful.” Erik grumbled as he brushed a hand down Charles' back, and stroked his behind, palming the soft flesh, and Charles snorted as his red rimmed eyes became revived.

“Are you joking?” He asked dubiously.

Moving his hand he rubbed the small of Charles' back, as his lips pulled wide and tender; he moved a locked of hair from Charles’ forehead with his fingers gently and admitted. “I'm not, you are so strong willed and so subtly commanding. I knew instinctively when you were in my office on the day I called you in to reprimand you, and you were disregarding my requests so boldly, I knew that I wasn't going to win against you – you are determined. I know I've met my match in you, Charles.” He admitted because it was true. An omega who was as confident, and gifted, and beautiful as Charles could have any alpha wrapped around their finger, better alphas then Erik.

Charles' mouth was tugging into a bashful intimate grin, and he felt his lover’s affection once more in his mind, “You really think that?”

He nodded his head, and Charles sighed resting against his chest, “I'm sorry I flew off the handle, I just wish you would have told me your plans first, then maybe I wouldn't have ruined everything… I'm so sorry really.”

Erik jerked his head touching Charles' cheek, “You don't need to apologize, I've done worse Charles and you forgave me. I understand you, you didn't agree with me and I kept pushing you and so you were forced to react. I like that, now I know that you won't bend to my will, and you will keep true to what you want. I simply acted without thinking, and I only wanted to make you happy.”

“You do!” Charles blurted in a high emotion laden inflection, and he crushed his body against Erik's.

Erik grinned at Charles' words. _Yes, you need me... you will need me forever just like this..._ He felt a sickly satisfaction and pet Charles who was hushing out, “Everything is overwhelming for me after my heat, and what it might mean, and I think I need to get used to us, you... I wish I was as calm as you are...”

Erik continued to caress Charles as he grumbled, “I am calm because that is how I am, always have been. But I think we should move on now. Will you come with me so I can buy you your blizzard, or should we take your car, my sweet?”

Charles was worrying his lips, as he pulled away and mumbled, “I could try, if you still wanted to buy me a blizzard, you don't have to.” He said guiltily, his blues flicking down.

“Of course I will, and if you don't like today on the subway then you can drive us next time, alright? I want you to be comfortable.” Charles was nodding his head in agreement, and he looked relieved like a traumatizing incident was behind him, and Erik hoped the rest of their day would be more harmonious. It was the learning curve of knowing a new person, and Erik was not one to know people... or do _this._.. But it was worth it, with a Charles who was chirping looking adorable, with his endless blue eyes which had lost their fiery edge.

“Alrighty, I will try today Erik for you. I don't think I've taken the subway since NYU, and at that time I was forced to because my car broke down, and it was unpleasant... but today will be better and we can ignore everyone like you said.”

Erik brushed his fingers over Charles' ginger cheek tenderly, “Yes, it will be just the two of us Charles.”

He bent kissing Charles' lips chastely, and then pulled away as Charles whispered, “I wish we didn't have to go to work.” Needy eyes clung to his, and Erik pulled away, caressing his omega's body.

“I want that more than anything. If I could have stayed in bed with you...” His passion was making itself present as he thought of Charles in his arms helpless, as he thrust his full knot into him, and he knew he was sharing the image as the omega let out a wanton quiet moan, his blues clouding with shared emotion.

“Oh, stop that or we might not make it to work... you’re teasing me.” A finger tapped his chest, as the other hand began to grope up his arm, and he could see blatant hunger present Charles’ eyes as he was admired, “God, you look so good Erik, so handsome... Mmm…” He was reaching inside Erik's grey suit coat and touching his white dress shirt, running his arms around his waist, and groping his body. His own hand dropped to that over flowing handful of an ass, as he stroked there gently, unable to move away from Charles who was grinning through a snagged pink lip. Charles tipped up and kissed Erik's neck, and he gasped having this sensuous omega all over him; he clenched his teeth, and squeezed that fine behind. Charles pulled away dragging his lips over skin, and then he was looking into his eyes with visible love, as he cooed, “I’m sorry about my freak out... I want you more than anything, I... love you, Erik. I think it's hard for me to believe that I've finally got what I've wanted.”

His free hand was carding through Charles' hair, and he nodded feeling the same, knowing they were sharing the same experience and he was thankful again that Charles was so virginal when he claimed him, because Erik had so little experience himself... “I don't know why you want me so much, but I'm thankful that you picked me Charles, and I will try to give you what you want, although I can't promise that all the time, but you are my omega. I love you so much.” He finished with and Charles looked so enraptured that he felt a confidence that he'd caught this rare bird forever...

Charles look obviously pleased, and then gusted out through a grin, “Well, you are hot Erik, I mean I think out of all of the alphas I've ever seen you are just, mmm, very hard to be around. You have that going for you along with your other attributes… But really your just, so sexy, _grr_.”  His hands tightened on Erik’s body as he growled through a grin, and Erik chuckled delighted, feeling completely flattered with the attention.

“Really, you just care about my looks?” He asked jokingly, yet was loving that he had Charles to say these sorts of intimate comments to him.

Charles grinned like his very own Cheshire cat appearing to tease him, “Yes, exactly Erik. You are the sexiest man I've ever seen in real life, and I don't care about your personality or any of those other unimportant details.” His tone was very unserious, and Erik huffed out laughter feeling his ego being fed.

“I'd say I'm hurt, if I didn't feel the same way, you sexy omega.” He reach around then, and squeezed with both hands, fondling his behind with meaning, with his grin wide and hungry.

"I knew it, all you want is my body” Charles squeaked with a flushed face, continuing their joke, and he growled.

“You walk around with this distraction, and those pretty eyes and expect to not get groped – foolish of you Mr. Xavier.”

Charles rested his forehead against his chest giggling, and he felt like this was a beginning of a life that was blessed. A life with this man who could make him laugh, when he thought that he forgot how to do that; a man who he could be himself with, when he didn't even know who he was anymore.                    

“Thank god I have you then Mr. Lehnsherr, to ward of the other alphas.” He breathed, and he basked in the glow of their shared affection, held tight by Charles' mind.

“Yes, and I will, you are mine, and I hope that other alphas will respect my claim.”

Charles' head moved, and he was looking up with a humour in his eyes and a small furrow between his brow, “I don't think you will have to worry at the office Erik – if you are, the only other alpha Hank, and he has an omegas, and as for the rest of the building… well I've never sensed an attraction from anyone, but I don’t go looking. There was no point really.”

Erik's jaw tightened, as he thought of the other alpha in the office, and the other hundred or so who were employed at Stark Industries and he said curtly, “That might be so for the office, but we will see won't we.”

Charles shook his head looking bewildered suddenly, but then it was gone and replaced with affection, “Yes Erik, but I'm sure that it will be alright. But, I think we should get scadoodillin' if you are going to buy me that blizzard.” His brows wagged suddenly as his pink tongue swept his lips, and Erik was grinning foolishly at his lover.

“Yes, we will _scadoodle_ – I take it that means leave?”

Charles pulled away snorting, “Righty roo, love.”

Charles hurried to get his things, as they made a real effort to get a start on the day, and finally they were at the door readying to go when Charles swooped up Sylvester in his arms, to kiss and snuggled. “Bye, bye Sylvesty-puss, Daddy loves his kitty, who's a pretty kitty – say goodbye Erik –”

Erik looked at the purring and kneading oversized coon cat in his omegas arms, and it was hard to deny how his heart melted at the sight of his lover, so adorable with his overweight feline.

He reached out and pet the cat curtly, “Good bye Sylvester.” The cat gave him a brief eye bat, and looked back at Charles in obvious love as he bumped his head to Charles’ his cheek. Erik added as an afterthought, thinking of his own curiously named _pet_. “I left my gun, Mr. Tibs under your pillow, so I don't think your cat will cross paths with it. I leave my gun at home. I initially was bringing it to work with me, but the constant metal detector delays, and occasional frisks became trying, so I decided to leave it at home.” He explained this detail, wanting Charles to know his gun would be here. It was important to him.

“Oh,” Charles chirped as his lips tugged with amusement visibly, “Alright, well Mr. Tibby’s will be safe honey bear, and Sylvester usually sleeps on the blankets so he won't unearth him.”

“Very good.” Erik drawled, and watched as Charles put Sylvester down, who was doing figure eights around his legs chirping, and flicking his high tail, and that's when Erik took in his lovers dishevelled appearance: His wrinkled fuchsia shirt which was tucked into his pants was haphazard, untucking in places as his belly was hanging over his waist, and he could see the stretch of the buttons over his stomach. He knew that he couldn't do anything about the size of the shirt, but he actually didn't mind this detail as it gave him a better view of the other mans’ sensual body… tattooed even… he could feel the metal fragments in his tattoo, and felt lust uncontrollably – he tried to focus. Charles also wore a silver tie around his wrinkled collar, with what appeared to be rain drops and an umbrella on it, but the knot around his neck lacked finesse. He stood in his brown moccasins, and his brown coat adorned the look, familiarly. Apart from that, there was only one detail of the man's appearance he viewed as offensive, but it wasn't his fault in anyway: fur was covering his clothing from the cat. Black fur.

Erik reached out wanting to amend his appearance, feeling the urge to take care of his omega, which was a compulsion he'd felt even before they'd made it this far. “Erik?” Charles asked curiously, and Erik took his tie in his hands undoing the knot.

“Let me fix this, baby.” He drawled as he lay the tie flat on his shirt.

Charles mumbled, “You don't have to, it was fine –” And he had to grin at how care free the other man was. He continued to knot his tie, giving a perfect half Windsor, tugging the knot to rest under his orange chin, and noticed Charles was watching him intensely, yet silently. Without a word he moved on next, and slipped the button free on the waist of Charles' pants with his powers, and the omega's eyes widened as he smoothed his shirt down his stomach and sides,

“Erik, really you don't need to –”

“I know.” Was all he said and Charles huffed rolling his pretty eyes.

“Is this the whole reason why you stayed for my heat, so you could make sure I was properly tucked in when Monday rolled around?”

A laugh was torn from his mouth, and Erik smiled as he pulled the barely fitting waist together, using his powers to pull the straining metal button through the eye. These pants were very tight he knew, and took in the now kept, straining shirt, and pants on his omega, and cocked his head and then slid his hand around the back side of his lovers body and squeezed, “I hope you aren't wearing pants this tight to attract attention.”

Charles' cheeks and ears were pink as he laughed abruptly, sharing his stunned reaction in his mind. “Are you kidding me? I don't think anyone’s going to be staring at my arse Erik but you, trust me on this.”

He blinked wondering at Charles' self-denial, “They will – but I am not concerned. This ass is _mine_ , and everyone will know soon enough.” He growled spanking Charles, who yelped.

He replied bumbling bashfully, “Ye – yes, it is. You really like my arse a lot Erik, it's strange because I've never considered it to really a winning trait on my body, maybe my eyes and my smile –”

“— and your body Charles.” He reminded and then took his hand away with a final grope.

He admired a startled Charles who was saying, “Well, alright...” And he grinned, warmed at the sight of his omegas cuteness. Charles pushed forward then kissing him, and he sighed into the caress feeling foolishly in love. Pulling away, Charles dusted clinging pecks over his lips until he left a space between them, and admitted to him – and he really loved to hear Charles say the words: “I love you, Erik.”

Erik reacted wrapping his arms around Charles squeezing him until the other man squeaked, “I love you, my sweet bird.”

He let his omega go, who was grinning as foolishly as he was, and they were about to leave when he held his hand out stalling Charles, “Wait.” He said. The fur on Charles had travelled to him, and the cat was lying on its side flicking its tail, and its fur was floating into the air, and he narrowed his eyes. He moved his hand snapping his fingers, which emitted a loud crack as he neutralized the static in the air, only a grace period naturally, but it was enough to slip out of the room hair free. The hair on their clothes fell to the floor in that moment, and he noticed the cat bolding out of the room as Charles' yelp of surprise and shock didn't go unnoticed with a starling jolt through his mind, “Ah! What was that?” Charles demanded as he glanced around, and Erik grinned opening the apartment door hands free.

“I dampened the static charge in the air so your cat’s hair would cease its presence on our clothing.” He motioned with a hand to the door, “Shall we go?”

Charles burst into a fit of giggles as he draped himself against Erik, “You are fabulous! I love you so much – you really took the fur off with your powers you fantastic man, ah I can't believe you are so wonderful.” And then peeled himself off Erik and picked up his bag, calling out into the apartment, “Bye Sylvesty, Daddy – your Daddy's will be home later.” He pranced out of the apartment beaming at Erik, and he was entranced by his smile, and his form as he followed after him closing the door.

“It’s very simple to do, and, I wouldn't refer to myself as your cats Daddy, but if that is what you want.” He added figuring he could let this be.

Charles clung to him as they walked, looking so alive, and animated, and beautiful, and then he told him grinning, “Oh shush, you're his Daddy now, and you have to tell me where you learnt that trick – I had no idea you could control the electrical forces in the air.”

Erik went to explain that he learnt many skills during his years of isolation, searching out any way he could use his powers when the next door neighbour stepped out into the hall, smashing it closed behind them. He was a short thin late aged man, with a deep crease etched between his brows. His head was devoid of hair, and he wore a pair of round framed glasses, and sported a smart brown suit. His brown eyes flicked between Erik and Charles, and he sneered at them, glaring obviously, before he retreated back into his apartment slamming the door behind him in a smash. Frowning, Erik glanced at Charles who covered his mouth, looking over at Erik with dancing eyes, and in their minds he sensed mischief and humour.

Charles pulled him away bodily down the hall, and started to snicker, “What was that?” Erik asked, and Charles pressed his head to his shoulder, and spoke low so Erik could hear:

“He heard us all week, and is very angry over the constant pornographic screaming through his wall.”

His brows shot up, and he felt heat rise up his neck, “Oh...” And Charles was giggling in tuffs, and whispered into Erik's mind, _he's just jealous... you are an animal, he's never heard such a loud heat in his life through his walls or anywhere else._

Erik was pleased by this, and grinned feeling cocky, “Well, he's gonna have to get used to it.”

Charles licked his lips, giving him a hungry leer and husked in agreement, “I guess he just will, Mr. Lehnsherr.”                                   

 

 


	2. Cracked out train ride of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik ride the subway, and Erik makes the decision to let Charles take a lay over in his mind for the trip, which proves to be very interesting, or scarring. And you learn the epic tale of how Sylvester came into Charles' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one crack out addition, and I wonder what I was on when I wrote it (ice cream)... Apart from that, thanks everyone for the kudos and comments and coming back for more of this story. It's definitely unique to write.  
> And sorry for any mistakes :( I try.
> 
> In the next update they will be in the office, so that's something to look forward to...

 

 

They made it to Dairy Queen in one piece, with Charles' wardrobe still as neat as Erik had ensured, although he swore that there was some force that caused Charles to end up looking rumpled, and sexy without any effort what-so-ever. There was no waiting in line, and Charles ordered the large Oreo blizzard. Erik fished a bill out of his wallet to cover the ice cream, with a smirk at the teller who kept glancing at the omegas bruised neck surreptitiously. It was quite impressive.

They left, and Charles insisted on feeding him a mouthful followed by a sugary kiss on a whole different caliber, and he didn't oppose to the blizzard in anyway, when Charles was licking the cream off the spoon with naughty eyes. Also, he realized that it was a clever breakfast choice for the sugar inclined, when the body had the rest of the day to process the high milk fat and sugar content... but then his hypothesis was crushed when he realised that his omega ate more than ice cream as excess fat. There was also the chocolate bars, and baked goods, and sugary confections that he was always slipping between his pink lips. He thought of this addiction for sugar that his omega obviously had, and resolved that from what Charles had confessed, and he didn't doubt his omega, that he had lost a great deal of weight, and therefore his current diet must be balanced for his body type, which was _voluptuous_. This he would never complain about he decided, he would be an idiot to…

At the top steps to the underground, Charles stayed back pulling Erik from his intended decent, appearing nervous. He felt it in the air, and he pulled his lover in for an embrace, “Hey, it will be fine baby.” He assured, squeezing the small hand in his own, and Charles looked as though he was holding his breath with a little crease of strain between his eyes – Without warning, he reeled, and it felt like he was seeing the world in kaleidoscope, 4D, through two sets of eyes and he stumbled, but Charles was holding him.

 “Sorry,” his omega gasped, and then he was seeing once more from his sight and panting from the shock. _I linked you too genuinely if you get my gist honey-bear – I'm a tad rusty. I think the last person who let me do this was Tony when we were 14 away at boarding school – but there, now it's just me._

 ** _It's just you?_** He thought and Charles responded as he pulled him in the direction of the underground by his hand, looking relaxed. _I'm in your mind and you are in mine, that's why you were startled. But now we can talk when we ride the smelly subway... if you don't mind having me with you like this?_

Erik blurted loudly in his mind, **_I don't mind Charles. I did tell you, you could go in my mind, and you are welcome to anything I have._**

They were walking down the gum stuck cement stairs with their fingers laced, and he saw Charles' wince, and for a second was afraid he'd said the wrong thing.

 _That's very kind of you love, but you don't have to think so loud, I'm right here with you._ Charles was wagging his brows looking very cute, and he smiled apologetically kissing their entwined fingers.

**_I'm sorry. I will think calmly for you. But is it fine for you in here? I don't know what this is like --_ **

From Charles he felt a subtle, yet curiously pleasant difference: there was a sensation of heightened capacity in his thoughts as though he was processing a great amount of information, and had created space for said information. Emotionally their usual connection was heightened, and it was like he'd felt days ago when Charles entered his mind, when he was cradling him on his couch talking of his unfortunate past...

A flow like a river of humour, and satisfaction broke his scrutiny, and he focused on Charles’ smirking lips. _It's very nice, although a tad empty.._. Was spoken and he didn't know what to think. Was Charles calling him witless, simple minded? But, Charles was shaking his head and took his hand away to pat Erik's chest, because his other was holding a blizzard. His bag was conveniently slung across his chest, unlike Erik’s briefcase.

They were walking through the corridor of the underground towards the next set of stairs, and a current of apology graced him as Charles spoke: _I was joking, love. Your mind is utterly impressive, and I've always enjoyed it. I have since I first met you. It's apart from others, quite calm and concise. I quite like it in here, like a nice vacation spot –_ And then he saw the image of Charles wearing his white short shorts, and a familiar yellow tank top with dark sunglasses perched on his freckled noise. He was lying in a hammock tied up between two breezy palms, as they swayed languidly in the ocean breeze. He was on a beach which was tinged from the permanent dusk that overlay the sky. His sandals were in the sand along with fallen coconuts under the hammock, and apart from that, the white beach was pristine. Everything was bright and visceral, with the sun burning in the pink and orange sky, suspended in distant clouds over the sea, and rays were cast across the water in long stains of yellow against blue. Gannets where diving into the indigo blue ocean in the distance for fish, as the sound of the surf lapped in his mind, gently against the shore…An immense tranquilizing comfort overcame him, and he felt tight in his chest from emotion.

Charles was sipping from a coconut through a straw and said to him as the image faded, and he realized that he'd stopped walking because he'd been taken from reality for a moment: _You have the most vivid thoughts honey, your mind is a beautiful place._

He was stunned realizing that image was very familiar, as though it was at the edge of his peripheral. It became clear almost the moment he scrutinized the image, the experience: he'd been on that beach but in his dreams. It was a recurring dream that he experienced, but he was sure that metal was always there with him, as every dream he had contained metal – metal guns, tanks, any weapon that you would find in a war zone.

 ** _That's my dream..._** He thought idiotically, and Charles was nodding, and leaned up kissing his cheek like a reward.

_Yes, it is, and it's a lovely place. I hope we can go someday. Is it in Genosha?_

Erik was nodding, feeling unstable from the shifting reality he had just experienced. **_It's Cape Vidal_** _. **I grew up close to it. It's similar, not exactly the same, but the general image is correct. In reality there are rocks that line the shore in areas and...**_ Halting his description, he instead brought up the memory of the beach without it being suspended in perpetual dusk, and Charles looked enlightened.

_I like your version better Baby. But I think that's because it's all your own... Maybe we could go and vacation one day, but until then I'll just sneak in when you aren't expecting._

The statement shocked Erik, that Charles could go into a memory and place himself there as though it was real, and he was amazed by this ability that the other man possessed: **_I see that you are unique in your powers, Charles... unless this is a skill assessable too all telepaths, although I doubt that it is, you are exceptionally powerful._** He thought with pride knowing that Charles was elite and could perform function with his powers that no one might be aware of, he speculated. His own powers were far reaching in ways which he had yet to discover, and might never unless he was put back into solitary confinement.

But he felt a hesitance, and then Charles looked concerned with a slight furrow between his brows as he ate a mouthful of his blizzard, that was almost gone. _It takes skill to project so convincingly, but other telepaths can do it, just with more difficulty I imagine, but…_ _you don't mind do you? You've wanted me in your mind, I can feel it so I've taken liberties you might not appreciate – tell me if it's too much –_ Was said uncharacteristically timid, and he waited as he watched Charles swallowing mouthfuls of ice cream, and he finally look at Erik in the eye, and he looked so nervous. That’s when Erik finally answered:

 ** _I'm afraid of what you might find if you did look too deeply in my mind Charles, so I ask that you don't look into my troubling thoughts intentionally, those from my years in the military, and confinement... You've made excuses for me, but I don't like myself because of what I've done._** He relayed this, realizing that his thoughts where more candid, then when he speaks, and Charles was giving him silent sympathy as he ate his treat. He felt terrible suddenly for letting Charles into his mind when there was a definite possibility that he might see something that was scarring – He was anxious thinking that Charles might have seen his memories already... a combination of war images, which only a soldier could experience: the death and misery and disenchantment with life – and also for him there was his past layover with insanity as he lost his mind slowly over the years in his cell... A mentally ill person such as he was, or still is if he was being honest, don’t realize what they’ve become until someone tells them.

He looked away from Charles, knowing he was gazing ahead with a disturbed expression. **_I'm fine with you relaxing in my dreams, we are both lucky that they are so peaceful._**  

His hand was grasped, and he looked over as Charles was lifting it, and kissing the back of his hand tenderly. _You bring me peace Alpha._ He felt Charles' love surround him like a blanket as they walked in shared silence as he pushed the same sensation of love at his omega, he hoped.

They were progressing in their journey, and found themselves in the mezzanine where Charles deposited his blizzard cup. Erik swiped his MetroCard in the turnstile, and handed it to Charles to use, and then they were standing on the platform waiting for the train with the other would-be passengers. He positioned them with his omega resting in his arms against his body, as they looked out at the track, instinctually shielding Charles from danger. He was admiring his bruised neck, beautifully marked by him, and enjoying his scent and presence in his arms, as Charles drifted through his mind absently with a contented air, yet he began to experience a nagging anxiety, worried about his omega’s state of mind, given his vocal apprehension with the trip. He squeezed Charles’ side and prompted through their connection. **_Is everything fine so far?_**

Charles lulled his head back on Erik's chest looking up at him with an easy grin, like he'd worn in the hammock in Erik's dream. _It's lovely, I've never been so comfortable in the city before. If only I've had you with me for... years, life would have been so much more peaceful..._

He smoothed gentle circles over his omega’s hip, and found himself falling deeper in love Charles. He needs him, and Charles felt the same… **_That's good to hear, baby. I don't want you to be regretting your decision._**

Charles looked sheepish suddenly, and he turned in his arms. His lashes dropped to his freckled cheeks, and Erik felt the current of remorse. _I'm sorry for how I acted earlier – when you just wanted to get ice cream. You're so perfect Erik, I'm sure I'll mess up like that again._ And he looked up and his eyes were so solemn, yet they cut so deeply into him with their beauty and innocence, he felt chills.

He wrapped his arms around Charles, with his suitcase dangling from his fingers. **_If you think I'm perfect, then you are more unbelievable then I first thought. You are too good to me Charles, I won't stop thinking that. We both have to adjust to this and I won't be deterred omega, when you are mine. And I knew you would change your mind when I mentioned ice cream._**  

He smiled teasingly at Charles, and he was thinking of Charles as his _spoiled princess_ , so pampered – when Charles' eyes widened and he gasped sparking anger, again, and smacked his chest – _Did you just think of me as some bratty girl, is that how you think of me? Is that why you were laughing –_ His lips were in a sour pout and he blinked in offence. Erik smiled down at his omega who shot him a nasty surge of distaste, and Erik tipped his head unable to deny the claim.

 ** _I don't think you are a brat, I think you are pampered, there’s a difference. But I say this comparing you to me -- It's not an insult, you live a good life._** He shrugged, stroking Charles' back as the omegas mind cleared, and his annoyance was evaporating. Erik was picturing the cell that he had lived in, the windowless small ten by ten plastic cell, with nothing but a long bare board to sleep on, and a plastic bed pan... They couldn't even give him a toilet. He'd gotten used to it, but it was hard to live with the shame and the smell.

Distress was swirling from Charles as he saw the sadness in his eyes, and he felt regret for sharing the memory, but he'd naturally thought of the incident as though Charles wasn't connected to him. Sending him an apology he replaced the thought with a better one that was familiar: the picture from Charles' cubical at work: Charles and his cat on his couch looking happy and comfortable, and cute. He grinned at Charles – yet the voluptuous beauty shook his head with conviction. His eyes were troubled as he hugged Erik, plastering his warm and comforting body against his, and he sighed into his hair. _I wish I could have freed you Erik when you were first put in there, years before Tony and the other boys found you. I could have... None of those soldiers could have stopped me, and then I would have taken you away love, I love you._

Charles was rubbing his cheek against his chest soothingly, and Erik was helplessly snuffling through his hair, loving his omega, and this was all that mattered. He sent Charles his loving gratitude and put the past were it belonged, deep away from the present man he’d become… Nothing mattered but his omega and their future.

The train pulled up, and Charles led Erik on by his hand, with a luring grin. The other people piled on, and they settled with Charles practically in his lap, his preference, by a door. Erik waited for the train to go, as he noticed that Charles was looking around curiously, and he felt his lovers mind sharp and intrigued as he looked around at everyone with assessing eyes. Blue eyes flicked to his own, as he asked, **_Is it okay?_**

Charles was licking his lips slowly, with a pensive gaze: _It’s interesting to look at everyone and not feel them, even when I’m trying my hardest I can still feel everyone there. That’s why it’s unpleasant in a confined place like this, but now I can just enjoy myself… if you could ever really do that on the smelly subway…_ He gave Erik a saucy grin.

**Does that happen when you enter everyone’s minds? Like when I was holding you, and you were in my mind, I felt like you were a part of me.**

He found himself admitting this, and couldn’t help but feel aggravated at the thought of Charles becoming so intimate with another person the way that they had. Like feeling that close to his lover was only for him, even if it was a part of his power.  

Charles shook his head, and scooted into him, sending him a sensation of calm that was like a warm summer breeze. _No, only if I attach myself to the host’s emotions – you are my gracious host Erik, and you are the only one I've done this with, apart from Tony like I said when we were very young. It was nothing like we’ve shared. I don't feel uncomfortable, or even conscious of others presence apart from seeing them. It's fabulous, you are so relaxed, not many minds can reach this level of calm Erik – it's very commendable. It's like I'm in a cool, contained..._

Admiration was touching him tenderly, but then the voice in his mind ceased, and he saw a recognition in Charles' eyes, and then his omega was biting his lip _._ There was understanding between them, and Charles patted his thigh softly, comforting him and Erik explained: **_I spent years meditating, I wouldn't have made it otherwise, although..._** He smoothed his hair suddenly conscious of how he turned out, **_I think it only stopped me from doing something worse than I had at the time. I still ended up... mentally unstable, and I still am._**

He felt he was admitting far too much on this innocent metro-ride and – he felt like he might be seeing things, when suddenly with no warning Charles was _grinning?_ His omega snorted, sending a self-deprecating burst wrapped up in acceptance – _We're all a little mad Erik. Don't worry my sweet bear, I've been told that I'm a little kooky on more than one occasion, and our friend Tony is certainly a tad looney toons – All the interesting people are a little insane. I'm sure that might be a quote, although I don't know for sure, I don't usually read literature that's very intellectual anymore. I gave that up when I quit my job as a dusty old professor._ And then he winked: _Nothing like what you read for fun, your history books –_ Charles finished biting his lip, and giving him a shimmering leer.

Erik huffed out his joy in a puff of laughter, and he was filled with tranquillity from his thoughts, from all that he felt coming from his lover in waves – **_I think I'm worse off then you Charles, although I can't say about Tony. But, I know that you are teasing me, Professor Xavier... We both know that compared to me, you are a pillar of mental health, although you are the man who goes on vacation in an office._**

Charles huffed, rolling his eyes. _Are you ever going to let me live that down?_

He shook his head grinning down at Charles, who looked like a sulking cat, but one who was mischievously playing with him. **_Never, but I'm so thankful for your cute little quirks my bird. It brought you to me._** And he sighed in satisfaction touching Charles' hair as they shared a loving smile, in a loving world of thick intense affection.

Charles rested against him with all of his welcoming weight, whispering to him: _it’s where I belong._ His eyes glinted, from where his head was tipped back against his shoulder and he felt lust burning through their minds, and Erik's fingers dug into the squishy arms of his shapely omega. He gazed down his lover’s body, and was undeniably tempted on the subway – teased by his busty form stretched in his tight clothes, and the red peeking out from his collar. **_You're playing with fire, and on the subway you sultry Omega all marked up, by me..._**

Lowering his head he brought his mouth closer to Charles' pink lips, and Charles' mind was flustered and tangling his up deliciously with thoughts of pleasure at their shared heat, and his marks. **_Yeah, you're mine omega._** His mind assured.

There was a split second of heat gracing him before Charles pressed his mouth over his own delicately. His thumb grazed his collar, over the marked flesh, and Charles body quivered his lust burning through them, and they both broke the kiss, remembering they were on the subway. _God I can't control myself around you, alpha. You know I could just..._ He grinned with sparkling eyes, _make us invisible..._                

Erik was affected, knowing what he was saying, and suddenly an image like his dream – so clear and real filled his mind: It was the two of them rutting on the subway bench with their pants pooled at their ankles – Charles was bent over with his hand against the seat back as Erik was holding his body against his chest, and all the passengers on the train were sitting ignoring them as though they weren’t even there, as the slaps of Erik's thrusts were filling the small space, along with their groans of pleasure – And then in a blink it was gone, and he was gasping. His vision focused on Charles' satisfied quirked lips, and his innocent gaze, and he grit his teeth squeezing Charles, and willing his body to calm. **_That was just cruel, Charles._**

Charles' lips pursed, and his eyes held a sly innocence. _I'm sorry Erik._

And Erik shot back: **_I think you are lying to me Charles. I can feel how sorry you are, and its feeling very satisfied in here._**

Charles batted his lashes, and nodded snuggling into Erik, and he held his lover deciding that they should probably focus on something that wasn't sex.

 _Well, why don't I show you some silly videos until we are reach our stop?_ Charles offered like Erik had expressed his feeling in words, and he agreed.

Turned out there were a variety of animated cartoons made from the early 19th century on, and Charles was a fan. It was the most bizarre experience having Charles in his head like this only for the projection in his mind, which blinded his sense. He considered if this wasn't the best for staying alert to your surroundings, to possible threats in an dangerous city like New York, and when he had a freshly marked Omega to think about, but he realized that he could still see his surrounding if he focused, and there was also enough metal around him to protect them from any attack, if one were to occur. The reel rolled, and he was shown this absurd cartoon containing a bear with human characteristics – partially clothed in a collar and tie, and hatted, and vocalizing in a goofy tone. There was small bear who was his life partner apparently, and this was the explanation for Charles’ earlier reference about pic-a-nic baskets. Charles moved onto a show that was a very popular cartoon, he was informed. This Looney Toons, contained a short with Charles' cat's name sake, Sylvester. This animated Sylvester scrabbled desperately after a small yellow bird of superior wits. The lisping inferior feline was constantly being harmed in the pursuit of the snack sized tweety bird, although was never deterred for some reason. Charles was giggling, and he found that he was caught up in amusement of his lover, although he was unsure why the cartoon was supposed to be funny. He was once again reminded that his life had been detached from the one his lover had grown up in, due to the years he spent in isolation. Yet, even from his childhood, he had lived a simple existence in Genosha, where he spent his days on the beach with the other children of refugee's discovering what his new home had to offer. There were only short reprises to his home, with the small box TV that only picked up foreign channels containing sports games he remembered – or that was all his father watched. And then from there he graduated to his adulthood of escalating violence, and eventual captivity. He was a man apart... 

Charles ended the cartoons after a short viewing. It was apparent that he wanted to explain his most recent cultural references that Erik hadn’t grasped by showing him. Erik remarked squeezing Charles: **_I hope you never get a little bird like that, or your poor cat would be a joke I'm afraid._**

Charles gave him a self-deprecating puff. _Nope, I think I would be the joke, and my fat-cat would just laze about on the ground like a furry log, as tweedy birds fluttered around his head._              

Erik considered this image that his own mind formed of the cat who he recently made acquaintance with, and now that he thought about it, he had noticed that it was almost always lying in a sprawl napping. **_I think you’re right. Your cat isn't very lively._**      

 _You can say that again, that's why I take my tubby kitty for walks. I don't want him to end up like a lump. Sylvesty-lump. He'd be my lumpy-puss. I'd have to make him extra-large mittens._ He was actually serious as he thought this with a small eye roll, and Erik could tell that he was concerned for his cat’s health, but it didn't stop him from thinking that Charles was eternally adorable, and a commendable omega with so many traits which boasted well for their children.

He commended Charles, noticing his omega was blushing madly, and looking at their hands, with a delighted little grin. **_You are a good Omega, your cat is lucky to have you Charles. You care so much, and it shows in your actions. I know I have never considered that walking a cat was an option before I met you._**

Looking up at Erik, an infinitely blue gaze held his own in admiration, and Charles responded with a pulse of sweet affection. _I'm lucky to have you, you know, both of us. So lucky that you've come into our lives Erik... my alpha._ And he grinned dreamily at Erik, and then sighed, _But, I guess he’s lucky to have me. I saved him, he was an ally cat until I snatched him up and locked him away in my apartment. I don't know if it was a good decision now that I think about his lazy bones._

Charles' admittance of his reliance on Erik wasn't lost on him, because it was what he wanted to hear and needed to, and it made him feel better about himself. It was a challenge dealing with his mind telling him that his reality was something contrary to what he knew was the truth… But Charles put him at ease, and it felt like they weren't even on a train, or in a city; there was nothing but the two of them, as he asked absorbed with the tale of Sylvester: **_An alley cat? Really, you are such a sweet bird. So you rescued your cat, where did you find him?_**

Charles laughed airy as he leaned into him grazing Erik's suit with his cheek. _He came to me actually, like the universe knew that I wanted a cat. I was baking meat pies one day, and had the windows open, and the window next to the fire escape had a ripped screen, but I thought it was safe enough cause it would take a good leap to get in through it. So I'm in the kitchen rolling out the crust, when I can feel his mind sneaking up to me. I was startled because I imaged that a stray raccoon came up the fire escape, and they are sneaky buggers and it would be such a haste to get a coon out. But when I turned with my rolling pin there was this little kitten, and he was so cute. My Sylvesty, but I didn't keep him, nope. I thought that he might belong to someone in the building, but I hoped he was a stray. I gave him some pie, and left him on the fire escape guessing he would go home --_

Erik chuckled – **_That was your first mistake. You gave him some of your baking, I don't know how anyone could only have one bite of your baking without needing to come back for more._**

Charles gasped out an adorably pleased grin and shimmied with satisfaction his eyes flicking up: _Oh you sweet bear... Well you're right, because he did come back and would sit on my fire escape meowing, and I would take pity on him and give him some treats. I was starting to wonder if I should put up flyers just to be sure that he had an owner because I wanted to take him by that point obviously, with his little meows like he was saying: help me, help me, Charles, but the decision was taken out of my hands when the first snow came. Poor Sylvester was shivering at my window soaked and meowing for his life, and that was pretty much that._

 ** _Did he want to stay in after that?_** He asked knowing that Sylvester was definitely an indoor cat, and only because his litter box was in Charles' walk in closet. He'd seen the cat slink in, and out of the open door, with the sound of scratching sand behind him.

Charles answered ruefully. _Not right away, he was such a good kitty and I cut the screen on the bottom by the fire escape so he could go outside and scamper around, he was always meowing to get out, but then at winter he wouldn't go outside at all. And well, I've had him for about almost 8 years now, and it's been the last few years and he stopped going to the window, and I had to get a litter box._

Erik felt his distaste at the box, but he was pleased by the tale, of how Charles met his cat. **_I suppose you have no choice to keep him in them, but what if you put him outside everyday so he can do his business out there?_**

Charles frowned worrying his lip, _No, I couldn't do that, what if it got cold, or the raccoons come – then what? It would be a disaster... they might try to eat him, and he's large and could be extra tasty looking. He's so tubby._

Even the thought seemed to bother him as he looked distraught for a pause, and knew it was best to not pursue that line of conversation with Charles. He was obviously concerned because of a fear that he would lose his pet, who he had voiced as one of his closest companions, which Erik understood. He’s a man knows what it means to be lonely, and latch onto the only option you have for company, even an inanimate object. Yet, he was still curious about one thing Charles had just stated. **_That might be the case but I'm curious, are there actually raccoons in New York?_**

 _Yes there are!_ And his eyes held a conviction, and his mind showed him the evidence. He was seeing life through Charles' eyes and was amazed once more, because there was no other explanation – He's looking down the alley at the side of Charles' building, he knows this because the fire escape and relatively clean garbage area are the same that he’d seen when he travelled down Charles' fire escape to dispose of the lamps he broke unintentionally whilst lost in passion. The image he was seeing was from Charles’ eyes as he approached the dumpster late at night – he could sense a curiosity, and his movement slowed, as Charles slowly approached the dumpster. The familiar hand of his lover reached out, and he was lifting the dumpster lid and then was stumbling back as two large raccoons were scrambling out and he even heard the yelp that Charles let out, and the yelled after the raccoons of: _'Bad raccoons! Bad, stay out of my dumpster you scamps!'_                          

The vision ended, and Erik had seen them, the bandits scrounging right here in the city, and the entire ordeal from Charles' point of view was amazing to see. **_That is wonderful how you can show me you. I find you’re talent to be incredible Charles. I think I agree with you then, I've heard that raccoons like cat._**

Charles was blushing furiously, but he went on ignoring the compliment: _Now you see, I told you, they would gobble up my Sylvesty-puss._ His eyes were honest, and Erik loved looking at his omega, his extremely powerful omega... whose memory was like a metal vault…

He attempted to put the knowledge of Charles’ long lasting memory out of his mind, and future downfall of him, and instead found himself smiling as he commented: **_I think you might be a touch over protective of your cat, but I'm sure it's for the best._**

Charles pursed his lips, and gave him a tart look. _Well, I am, and I have a good reason to be, he's my kitty, and I won't have him getting eat-up by some hooligans in the night --_

And that's when Erik couldn't contain the bark that left him, and just as quick his omega's eyes narrowed and he felt a cold annoyance seep in, and he scrambled to explain: **_Please – don't get mad I just think you are... precious, my precious, talking about your cat so diligently, caring for his well being, and hating raccoons on his behalf. I love you, my sweet..._** He told Charles as he touched his soft furry cheek, and looked into his understanding beautiful blues, feeling their shared affection. He kissed his clinging lips in the cramped boxcar in New York – where he never thought he'd end up when he was young, and living in Genosha.

Erik pulled away slowly wanting to linger on their kiss, never wanting it to end, when Charles whispered in his mind: _You are just so amazing, have I ever told you that?_

 ** _You’re the amazing one…_** He was trapped as he gazed into his omega's eyes, frozen in place as he felt a tugging at his mind which had nothing to do with their connection induced by Charles. It all had to do with his instincts as an Alpha. The bond was building within he felt, yet it remained out of reach and he was only aware that a dawning was on the horizon... He resisted the urge to touch his claiming mark on his omega’s neck, again. His eyes travelled to Charles’, and sharpened holding his omegas, and in response Charles puffed out a small breath, and he appeared to be leaning into Erik dreamily as though he was lulling Charles under a spell –

The train came to a stop, and Charles looked up, and then to Erik with a perplexed expression. _This is our stop... Were you going to say something?_

Erik shook his head knowing he wasn't going to, but he did feel dazed around his omega, that was for certain. **_No I don't think so... we should go_**

Charles nodded, and they both stood, Erik taking his brief case in hand and Charles' hand in his other, and he surveyed the car as all the passengers made their way to the exit, and that was when he became very aware of the other passengers. It was obvious that they were being watched, either subtly, or blatantly by most, as they filed out of the exit. He knew the reason for this of course: It was Charles' fresh marking, and their obvious status as newly mated, with Charles' scent a tell regardless of his reddened skin – _yes_ , his omega looked owned… He gave a group of teenage alpha's a cool glare as they walked past gawking at them, at his Charles, and he remembered being an young alpha, and seeing an omega in the state: It was inspiring, and he found that he was not comfortable with this, not at all – He was bringing his mate into public looking so provocative, and he bristled – **_This was a mistake, I can't have these people looking at you. We must return home--_**

Charles huffed, and dragged him out of the train barging through the crowd bodily as he spoke politely, “Excuse me, sorry, just gotta get to work, **move** \--” And Erik walked behind with growing anxiety, glaring at the people who were minding their own business, and generally lost in their own worlds. They slowed as they were past the crowd and leaving the mezzanine, and Charles looked at him with a loving endearment and quirked his lips, swatting Erik's chest, “Oh you silly bear, calm down everything's fine. They were just curious, and well we were being being very, _naughty_ on the train.” His grin was as naughty as the word that he just breathed at Erik, and he slowed his step knowing that his omega was right, but – He swatted Charles' behind swiftly, as they were alone from their brash pace, and Charles gasped letting out a hitching, “ _Oh--h_.” As a heat burned between them, and he dragged Charles towards the exit smirking.

“You are a naughty omega, and I still don't like having you in public like this. You stay close to me, or I will punish you Mr. Xavier.” He warned, and Charles leaned into him grinning beautifully, “Alright, I'll stay close. Wouldn't want to be punished if I didn't deserve it... but maybe later, I could be really bad... and you would be forced to punish me, _Mr. Lehnsherr_.”

And Erik growled, and exited the subway, not knowing how he was going to make it through the day – or how Charles was going to make it through the day unsullied.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cape Vidal is in South Africa, Genosha...  
> http://www.desjacobsphotography.co.za/userimages/IMG_9874-1.jpg


	3. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets a taste of what Erik's morning routine is like, and it might not be sweet, but that's the way the cookie crumbles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but the scene ended here, so I did. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments as always :) I love hearing feedback!

 

 

They entered the Stark Tower and made their way toward the security check post. It was inevitable because everyone had to be cleared before entering, although some more than others.

Erik was alone in his thoughts once more, although Charles was still there feeding him with emotional feedback, and he was thankful for that due to the presence of the security staff who were waiting for them on the other side of the metal detectors. The three men were staring at them silently from the kidney shaped security kiosk where monitors streamed footage from the buildings camera feed, and Charles waved smiling, “Hello boys, I have some cookies for you!” He proclaimed this with zeal, as he hustled through the metal detector and it went off beeping annoyingly, a sound that he was familiar with personally. Naturally Erik had been holding his lovers hand, and he was dragged through the detector behind his busty omega, and predictably the head of security, John Locke, an ex-marine, was placing his hand on his side arm.

Charles had not notice this movement, because he was opening his work satchel and pulling out a brown paper bag filled with cookies. Erik gave Locke a disgruntled look, finding the security to be nuisance… after almost 5 years working in the building they still insisted that Erik open his briefcase every morning, just because he brought his gun with him for the first years on an ankle holster. He ceased from the practice when he felt comfortable without the constant contact with his security blanket, although the security staff’s benevolence towards him might have swayed his decision in the slightest, only to make his morning transition progress more smoothly...

“Mr. Lehnsherr, please stand with your arms out, so I can wand you.” Locke told Erik, and he regarded the head of security coolly, holding his authoritative gaze unflinching, not wanting to balk at this man’s attack on his dominance, yet knowing he had. It was Charles’ distress at the proceeding which caused him to finally consent.

“Very well.” He said, holding Locke’s eyes, and refraining from looking at Charles, and sending him a sense of reassurance. He bent to place his bag on the ground, when a flame of rage flicked through his mind, and he looked over to see Charles gazing at them all with a sour expression, like the room was rotten.

Flicking his wrist at Locke, Charles commanded, “Oh cut that out –” to the head of security no less, as his shirt came loose from his waist. He placed his hand on his hips, and glared at him with eyes filled with disappointment – “I can vouch that he’s not a security threat, but I don’t need to tell you that, you should already know that.” Charles said tartly, and Locke narrowed his eyes, and then looked at Erik, holding hard gaze and then without responding, he slowly pulled his hand away. Erik looked at his omega who gave him a compassionate pout, tipping his head, and then looked to the other two guards. He pranced over, and placed the cookies on the desk, but it didn’t look as though they were paying attention, because they were watching Erik.

Standing, Erik took a step towards Charles, conveying composure, and stood waiting with his posture at ease. He felt Charles’ flickers of emotion, and it was obvious that he was unhappy with the situation, but hadn’t lapsed into a distraught state yet, and he just wanted to get them to the office before his mind became bitter.

A built younger Alpha, who sported a buzz cut, and reminded Erik of first year recruits, Charles spoke to smiling pleasantly, “I know you love chocolate chip, so I brought extra, Richard. You boys share, I'll have more tomorrow.” He told the three large and very grown up alphas who were staring Erik down with aggression. Erik returned their gaze wondering rapidly if they favoured his omega for more than his cookies... Huffing Charles put the cookies down on the desk with a growing pout, as Erik felt his annoyance.

Erik flicked his eyes to his omega, and he resigned himself, holding out his briefcase. “Do you require to search my briefcase?” And that seemed to break the tension.

Locke shook his head, looking between the two of them, “You're with him?” And Erik looked at Charles, and grinned despite himself for a pause, as Charles was pouting adorably and looking at his untouched cookies.

“Yes, I am.” Erik said formally, and the detector went off behind them, as staff were filtering in for their shift.

Nodding sharply, Locke said to Charles, “Have yourselves a good day, Charles.” And Richard behind the desk took a step snagging the cookies and smiled at Charles looking into the bag.

“Thanks, Charles, these look great.” And the last team member, and African American male with glowing green eyes, said his _byes_ , ignored in this exchange as he focused on the computer terminals.

“Bye, bye, boys.” Charles called, as Erik steered him to the elevator, and he heard Charles mumble, “ _Damn right you'll eat my cookies...ignore my cookies…huh…_ ” Erik couldn’t contain the look of amazement that he knew must be written across his face, as he watched his lover who looked up smiling, yet remained silent: his omega was such a gentle soul, yet commanded the respect of even the most proud alpha… Erik had been taken down to his knees literally, when he had thought he would never submit to the allure of a mate. He could feel nothing more than respect for his omega, yet he wished he could have handled that situation without Charles’ interference, rather submitting to the thorough frisking that he was intimately familiar with – the act being a part of his morning routine since he’d been working at Stark.

They entered the elevator, and were thankfully alone when he felt his omega's mind focus on him with a gentleness, and his hand was grasped, and felt so nice being intimate with someone, enough that holding a hand meant more than it should. “Erik... well they weren't being very nice back there... a bunch of sourpuss'... I'm sorry.” He apologized for the men, and Erik shook his head squeezing Charles' hand in kind.

“It's fine baby, and please for your sake, and mine, don't feel that you have to apologize for others behaviour. There _is_ somewhat of a reason for their attitude I will admit.... I insisted on bringing my gun to work when I first started, and I also never registered it, and also, I would refuse to let them have it. People become agitated around uncomfortable firearms, me on the other hand...” He trailed off with a smirk.

Charles laughed biting his lip, and moved plastering himself to Erik, a sure sign that he was in good spirits once more. “You on the other hand control them.” And he started to walk his fingers up Erik's tie, “Like Mr. Tibs.” His eye's filled with mischief, “Did you um, freeze him to your ankle? Or float him just out of reach?”

Erik huffed, taking Charles' creeping fingers in his hand, kissing their tips, “Worse...” And he showed Charles the gun dissembling, and then turning into ball bearing that he slipped into his pocket as security was livid.

Charles hooted, tipping his chin back, “Oh, you did! You talented man, you bad, bad boy you – Now I understand why they were so grumpy.” His cherub like grin burned through his chest, from his delight at his lovers words, but then his lover mood changed, and he spat, “But did you see that, how they hesitated to take my cookies? Every day I bring in a treat for them, and then today they just leave them there, like their rubbish. See how long I’ll keep bringing in cookies.” He snarked, looking so cute with pursed pink lips… but, Erik couldn’t help thinking that other people might hesitate to take his cookies because of his alpha... It was an apparent issue for Charles, if people rejected his baking, but he kept that comment to himself finding that he didn't care about other people’s opinions, and instead said to his omega supportively:

“The one guard, who you intended the cookies for took them in the end, and thanked you, so you were successful. No need to worry, Charles.”

Charles simply smiled at him for a pause, as though he was special and he felt it too with this delightful omega as his, “You are so sweet.” He cooed, and then tipped up on his toes and kissed Erik. It sugary, and only lasted a breath, but he needed it. Charles pulled away gazing up at him under his lashes, and smoothed a hand down Erik's tie, “Baby... I have plans with Raven later, just so you know – we usually get together for dinner after my heat to catch up, and I wanted to talk to her about us...”

Yes, Raven, the sister. Erik remembered her being less than impressed with his presence in Charles’ apartment, but that was an Alpha's due, to protect their own omegas from harm. What she didn’t know was that Erik would no more harm Charles then he would his Mother. There was no scenario where he could plausibly be swayed to harm another, he'd divorced from his past and unless it was in self-defence to the extreme, he didn’t have it in him, physiologically, but that had all changed with Charles. He had something more important than himself now, his own omega, marked, and therefore owned…and he could not let harm come to his property, who would be the bearer of their children. If this Raven doubted his sincerity, then he would prove his worth when the time came.

“Very well, you visit with your sister and set her mind to rest. And then I will see you after?” He phrased this as a question because he had no idea what all encompassed a dinner out, yet he intended to be with his omega tonight.

Charles looked to be relieved, and hugged Erik tightly promising, “Yes, I'll see you later tonight, after. We'll talk at lunch love, I usually meet up with her after work.”

“Very good.” Erik’s hand was carding through Charles' soft hair, and he rubbed his lovers back feeling relieved because the thought of leaving Charles unguarded for the night was a distressing one.

Charles rested his head against his chest, sighing, and Erik became distracted by the pink full lip which were suddenly being worried in the most excruciatingly distracting manner. It took him a minute to notice that his bird’s forehead was furrowed, and he questioned as they neared their floor. “What's wrong?”

Charles' face cleared of strain, and he shook his head grinning, “Nothing, I'm just being silly, it’s... well I can't wait to tell everyone, and I feel like it’s Christmas – and I love Christmas – I just have the pre-present jitters.” He said shaking his hips and grinning, and Erik would have added that sentence, and the hip shimmy to the Charles being adorable category in his mind, but he suddenly was filled with a fresh surge of anxiety.

The thought of Charles, surrounded by alpha's and freshly marked, and mated, and alone from his watchful eye, sent his mind into a state that he knew had nothing to do with reality – _he could get taken from me... all the omegas taken... someone will be waiting..._ and his hands tightened on Charles with a low animalistic growl as he halted the elevator with a jar. Charles stumbled into him, but there was nowhere to go because Erik had him. Caught him like his prey, and he could not escape Erik...

The omega's eyes and mind was concerned and searching for answers, “Erik – what's wrong?” His gaze was so sincere, and he rubbed Erik’s chest solicitously. Erik didn’t want to explain, because he knew he was being irrational, but he didn’t want to let Charles go… His eyes swept over his delicate mate, and he couldn’t correct his mind.

Obviously Charles caught the train of Erik’s thought, because he breathed out in a sigh of compassion. “ _Oh Erik_ , it'll all be hunky dory, silly bear. I can feel you, I'll be in here,” He reached up stroking Erik's temple, “And I'll be at my desk. You can play your sneaky peaky game, and check on me?” Charles suggested, wagging his brows.

Erik grit his teeth in aggravation, and he felt his eyes straining, as he jerked his head ordering, “No – you will sit in my office today, and you will be in my protection omega.” Lowering his head, he held Charles in place, snuffling over Charles' hair towards his pink soft ears. The man gasped and clutched him as he was dragging his lips down his temple to his jaw, making his way towards _his_ mark, needing to assure himself of Charles' wealth – to taste him, to bite –

A commanding thought broke through his own, ordering him to **_Calm_** , buffered in Charles' scandal at Erik intention of producing the telltale pheromones in his action, which would come from his glands – just as they were to set foot in the office! – It was strict enough that Erik halted his movement, realizing he was crossing a line that he should not have.

Charles' hands were holding his arms in a strong grip, and Erik rallied his composure. Tipping his head forward against his omega’s shoulder, he gusted out his breath as he realized how foolish he was acting. Charles was petting his hair gently, soothing him through their mind, and he nuzzled Charles’ cheek bagging for forgiveness pitifully in his mind, as he whispered ineffectually, “I'm sorry.”

He took a step back releasing Charles who looked startled, and rumpled with burning pink cheeks, obviously stunned by his stance as he reached out balancing himself against the elevator wall. Erik looked away from Charles smoothing down his suit trying to control his instincts, they were on overdrive, and his usually cool thought process was scrambled due to the new omega he'd acquired.

“Erik...” Charles started with an emotion filled breath, and he looked over as he felt a sensation of adoration wash over him. He turned his head, drawn to his heart, his omega, and they locked eyes and there wasn’t one ounce of contempt in the atmosphere of the stalled elevator. He followed his more sane instincts, and opened his arms on impulse, and Charles walked back into his embrace, with brimming tender blues, and a hopeful loving curve of his luscious lips, “I love you, Erik.”

Charles snuggled in Erik’s arm, and with a less frantic pace, he scented his omega, burying his face into his hair and breathing his pheromones. It was enough to calm him, but when he drew away Erik looked at his lover, and Charles’ eyes were holding his own with such love… he felt unworthy. “It's okay, you just need to calm yourself, love.” Charles reassured, stroking his neck gently, “Like I said, I will be in the office and nothing will happen today apart from the normal hum drum of the office, _and_ we'll lunch together, and you can see me through your blinds, hmm? I just want you to know I understand why you're aggravated, but you need to remember where we are, and well... I think I can fend off any threat – until of course you show up and save me alpha, so strong...” He breathed, in appreciation biting his lip prettily, feeding into Erik's instinctual push to care for his omega, and he was sated by his words… even if he knew Charles was humouring him.

Offering Charles a grateful smile, he submitted to his logical reasoning, “Alright... Thank you Charles for your understanding. I can't help feeling as I do, but I know intellectually that you are safe in the office… but…” He sighed, and Charles was nodding, and looking demurely at him as though he didn't want to verbalize the known...

A finger was risen, and the tip of his noise was tapped, “Boop.” Charles peeped and then leaned in pecking his lips. When he pull away, his face read no more than epitome of compassion, and he exhaled, “Oh, Erik please don't worry, love. I know that you're struggling today, and you know I’m struggling in my own way... but, I am safe, and you want to know why?” Charles tipped his head biting his lip and waiting for Erik's response, and he really didn't want to say anything that could be held against him after, so he just shook his head quickly, and Charles grinned, “Because I'm surrounded by friends, our friends, Tony, and Emma, and Hank – well Hanks my friends, but everyone in the office cares about one another, even you.”

“Me.” Erik said flatly, knowing that was a lie, but Charles nodded trying to convince him, and even his thoughts were enthused – Well, that was definitely was not the reality of his situation, but if Charles wanted to think that…

A hand swatted his arm, and he was told bluntly, “They do.” Oh and those large and blue honest eyes were hard to contradict… only a fool would. Erik was reminded in that moment, that this was the same man who he'd watched from his window silently resenting, so recently that it almost seemed impossible what had transpired since then. _That Charles_ , had drove him mad as he tried to get under his skin and bend him to his will with kind gestures, and forced familiarity... and offerings of food. Now he had been broken and was forced to admit that everything might not be so bleak, and so therefore he nodded his head, “Alright Charles. I guess we should go, shouldn't we.”

“Yeah we should.” Charles breathed, and he nodded once, but before Erik allowed the elevator to go, he bent covering that plush mouth, hugging his lover to his body and kissed his omega's sweet and irresistible lips as his heart skipped a beat.

He pulled away, and Charles licked his lips, his eyes like welcoming pools of warmth, and his palms stroked over Erik's back, “Better?” And Erik nodded, and let the elevator finish its climb.

“Much...”


	4. It's Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik begins his day, weary of leaving Charles alone, but he must!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this Emma comes to their dreaded floor, so stay tuned for that next week:) The office is visited a lot in this story, so be ready for a lot of work chapters. I was serious when I said they go through the whole day, so lots more to come... 
> 
> Thank's everyone for kudos and comments! 
> 
> Have a happy ice cream.

 

 

It was calm in the office as they stepped out of the elevator, nothing but the morning chatter reached his ears, although Erik didn't trust the calm... He felt as Charles was soothing him through connection, and he looked at his prize with grit teeth, who tipped his chin in the direction of the office encouragingly, “Come now love, we have work to do.” That sobered him, and he was reminded of the ammunition deal with England he'd been in negotiations for the past 4 months.

He'd conducted numerous video conference meetings and had ended up stuck in a dead lock, due to his propensity of staring blankly at the English buyer, unwilling to accept his obvious ignorance. William Horne, would predictably end the call when Erik started _posturing_ , as he had yelled at him in one instance, but it was for the best he thought. It was important not rush when they were attempting to achieve a decision that was amendable for both parties. Yet, it would be satisfying to rid the man’s presence in his life; that wasn’t happening when there so many halts in their negotiations.

The deal was for Stark patent tanks complete with advanced AI guidance systems, and self-repairing armour, and there was more but Erik was never very impressed with the advances in Military defence, when he could master any piece of military metal that was coming at him. Stark knew this, but that was where his respect for Erik stemmed from apparently: who better to sell his weapons, then someone who could render then useless. Erik enjoyed the ideology behind his reasoning…

And they were fine weapons to the novice – It was true, Erik might had a hand in their delay, but found he was moved to heighten the cost of the pre-designated amount, after Horne had snapped one instance and screamed at his image citing the price to be inflated. It had been a pitiful display of control... and he felt Horne should pay for it, literally. Although Erik could no more sanction anyone for lacking control when he was barely holding it together as they walked closer to his lovers cubical. A few of the staff were already at their desks, and Erik willed himself to ignore them, but it was excruciating when he could smell every Alpha in the building it felt, and they were closing in on the only other one in the office. He felt his cross hairs narrow in on the alpha, and Charles stopped his pace beside his desk.

“Well, here we are – oh hello Hank.” Charles said in a chipper tone.

Every muscle in his body tensed painfully, and he jerked his head with his teeth bared, a growl held in his throat, as he caught Hanks wide and terrified eyes – he recoiled in his seat causing the computer chair to roll back away from the desk as he cowered, “Ah!” Came forth from McCoy’s lips and Charles was grabbing his tie and his attention was drawn down to his lover.

A scolding, yet humored quality filled flittered through his mind, and Charles murmured, “Down, you bad boy...” as he took a step into his personal space, blocking his view of McCoy, and bringing his body flush with his own – and he couldn’t ignore that – he wrapped his arm around his omega convulsively, settled by his close proximity. Yes, that didn’t stop him from craning his head around Charles, and shooting the cowering alpha a territorial glare. Shock and dismayed was clear on the weak alpha’s face, and Erik held the man’s eyes as he adjusted his glasses with a shaky hands, and then looked away quickly, clearly submitting to his dominance.

His tie was tugged again like a dog leash, and Charles gave him a reproachful bat of his pretty eyelashes, and a dialogue started in his head – _Erik that was mean. Hanks my friend and he's a nice boy, and if you didn’t know he has an omega and kids, 3 of them at that. You can't go around terrifying people. I'll give a pass with Hank because he's well, very easy to scare, but you can't go around upsetting the office. I won't be very happy... I don't want everyone to be afraid to come to work... and I want them to like you. You are so special to me..._

A sensation of Charles’ conviction touched him, and he was wearing an expression similar to a bagging puppy dog, including the furry beard. Erik sighed, and nodded knowing that he didn't have to go around marking his territory like a barbarian.

 **_I will for you. It's just... I would like to be alone with you Charles and have you to myself, but we are at work and I must maintain the same professionalism that I have always exhibited, and I'm sure that my image is already tarnished from my behaviour last week. I hope to prove that I am worthy of you, and I will begin now_ ** **_regardless of my unintended cruelty_ ** _._

With that he felt reality set in, and he remembered his terrible reaction last week, what with the distraction of his omega, and in part thanks to his success with said omega, he’d forgotten his behaviour. His meeting with Emma had also conveniently slipped his mind, and he was only hesitant because discussion of his future reinstated therapy would be discussed... God the damage he'd caused in his life… Charles would never be counted a one of the casualties in his putrid wake, he would make himself a better man for Charles...

His eyes focused as Charles pushed up so he was on his tip toes, and he stole a quick kiss from Erik, who lost his track of mind from the contact. Charles pulled away and gazed lovingly at him, as he touched his chest. _You are worthy of me Erik, because you think you aren't when you've done everything to show that you love me..._

Erik squeezed him where he held him by the waist, absently noting that Charles’ clothes were in a dishevelled state. His tie was loosened and askew, and his shit was coming untucked, and it was endearing as he thought of Charles as being _starch proof_. His lips quirked, and he felt so happy that it could almost be questioned as a sudden psychotic episode. He would wake up in his cell and Charles was never real: something he'd dreamt up on those endless nights.

Erik looked over at McCoy who was silent, and still like an animal who he was stunned from fright, and he winced at him trying to reframe his disgust. He tipped his head as his will fought the show of attempted kindness he was about to conduct: “McCoy, have a productive shift, and… _I'll be watching you_ –” He spat, unable to control his words, and Charles huffed beside him.

His stomach was swatted, and Charles said authoritatively, “But because it’s his job as the office manager... and because I'll be sitting here, right?” He added with a saucy grin directed at Erik.

His brows lifted as he grinned wickedly, Charles’ spin on that situation was to his liking…“Yes, you know I won't argue with that assumption, and… I might have to punish you if you are as displeasing in your duties as you have been in the past, because _I_ will be watching… and I'm sure you won't want that.” He warned with a new founded coolness. He glanced over Charles sternly as a spark of excitement filled his omega's eyes as he wet his lips convulsively.

“Oh no Mr. Lehnsherr, I wouldn't want that. I'll go to work and I won't cause any more trouble.” He said in an innocent tone, and then winked, and Erik almost burst into laughter at his omegas enticing roleplaying.

“Very good Xavier, I'll be watching you diligently, remember that.” He warned with his finger pointed at Charles, and squeezing his soft side. He was suddenly filled with the image of Charles licking his finger with luring eyes, matching his current gaze, and he fought the shudder of pleasure that sparked his fuse.

“I will.” He breathed, and Erik hesitated looking him over carnally: his erotic busty form in his rumpled clothes, and his seductive mouth, and eyes seducing him just with a glance, and his smell a constant and intoxicating distraction – he knew he had to go to work –

“I must go now, I will expect you at lunch.” He growled, and then turned and fled to his office as Charles sent him a kiss, and shared his humor at his state and of course, love – _I’ll see you then baby._

Blind to his surrounding, he absently noted MacTaggert at her desk by his office staring up at him obtusely, and he spoke in her direction as he put his hand on the cool wood door feeling his centre realigning, “Forward me my calendar – do I have a meeting scheduled with Horne?”

The voice that answered him was in starts and fits, but he ignored his secretary mousiness which generally jarred his nerves as he looked at the wood, and not Charles, who was now a warm and palpable presence in his world. His spirit moved in mysterious ways to him, as he would connect with his mind so alive and real, and then ebb away as he had after their trip to work until he was nothing but a tranquil blanket over his senses.

“...oday, Sir, b – but, I believe that next Thursday you have a meeting, but I will confirm the appointment, and you should know that tech was here after um...” He glance over sharply and she flinched as her eyes shot in the direction of Charles, and he didn't look, couldn't if he was going to do this.

“Last week’s computer malfunction... and they transferred your hard drive onto a new laptop, and your chair...” She coughed into her hand, and looked down at her computer, and started to type in a lighting pace, and he watched her wanting to know what she was going to say.

“And my chair what, MacTaggert? You didn't finish your sentence.”

Her eyes glanced up at his, and she said through a pained looking expression, “Maintenance brought you a new chair, after you... melted the last one.” She mumbled out, and he stared blankly at her not even remembering the destruction of his chair or the laptop, or god knows what else...

He liked that chair...

Nodding curtly he instructed, “Have the chair brought back up if it's still in the building. That is all.”

She gave him a speculative brow raise at his words, and he went to enter, but she smiled suddenly, and it was curious so he hesitated. Shrugging her thin shoulders up in a sudden turn, her face was covered in a large grin, and then she whispered as he felt uncomfortable with her peculiar emotional display “Congratulations Sir.” She held her hand at the side of her mouth as though she was being inconspicuous, and he saw her eyes flicker over in the direction of Charles and he became enlightened –

He was startled, and remained stagnant in place, deciding what to say. Obviously everyone would know what had happened the moment they saw Charles, and smelt him... if they were permitted to get that close to him, which they weren’t. It was plain as day, his omega looked like he’d been bred, _thoroughly_.

Pride filled him and he smirked despite himself, “Thank you MacTaggert, but I think you should be saying this to Charles, he would appreciate it more than myself.” He spoke the truth, and then entered his office without a second glance at MacTaggert. He had already displayed enough courtesy, he was beginning to feel awkward.

It wasn’t easy for him to connect on a personal level, and he preferred the role of detached authority figure, although with Charles it had been one sided: he had never accepted him in that role, that had been clear to him from day one, and he had been left at loose ends trying to decipher why the odd omega had never gave up on his attempts to _connect_. Of course it never dawned on him that Charles actually desired him in a romantic nature… The door clicked behind him, and he was enlightened. His lover’s affection notwithstanding, there were a number of details he was obtuse too, and it appeared that Charles had been right: the office staff did care...

But everyone liked Charles, and he'd seen the flocking masses around him when he brought in his baking, but it was more than that, not just an appreciation of his baked goods. As a group, the staff would sit in the break room and laugh over humours topics, share a comradery... Therefore, Charles would remain loved by his friends, but that didn’t mean that he was satisfied leaving his omega alone. He worried, and would continue to until this day was over... _Alright_ , if he was being honest with himselfhe knew would never stop being weary of possible threats, namely other suitors, not until he was certain Charles was undoubtedly his: bonded, and his belly full of their children, he couldn’t let his guard down until then. He didn’t know what else would be a better recipe for a kept omega, and he savoured the day…

He stalked towards his desk as he prioritized his tasks for the day, attempting to discern which was the most pressing. His thoughts were drawn towards contacting his Mother first and foremost, and then addressing his therapy, and there were still details to settle regarding Charles: their living condition, and he owed him some lamps…

Sitting on the leather office chair, he sighed, as his mind dismissed his swarming thoughts. Disgust retched through his posterior at the discomfort of his seat… he hoped his old chair would be dispatched soon. His focus narrowed in on his surroundings after that, and he realized that his new laptop was sitting open on his desk, and there was a post it note stuck to the screen – Rage snapped through the air in currents, as he felt incredibly foolish... he was ashamed enough for his episode and this note was taunting him.

_Please don't kill me_

Those bastards down in tech – he would make them pay! Balling his first, he growled out his aggression, and stopped before his voice got louder than a guttural release. He didn’t want to raise alarm in his lover, and thusly realizing the main cause for his aggression: the laptop only played a small role… he was nervous, despite all of his pride from achieving his greatest success in life, gaining the affection of Charles; he was afraid that this would end terribly... he didn't know how, or why…He turned on his freshly spirited laptop, resisting the pull to the blinds. He should at least wait an hour to check on his omega, and he forced himself to focus on his job, or more precisely his Mother. First on his docket.

He would inform here of his new success. She was so dear to him and he felt it was important to have the two omegas in his life meet. With all of his issues with omegas, she had remained the only one of familiarity and warmth to him... It stemmed back to his release from hospital, and of course his childhood, but it was during that time that they reconnected from the years apart when he was in the war. For all accounts and purposes they were strangers, yet when Erik stepped into the world again she welcomed him with the warm embrace of a woman who still loved accepted her son, who was a monster by all counts in the public eye, and his own – yet she acted as though Erik was anything but. He was drawn into thought of his past as he reflected on his family and his future… Charles.

While enlisted in the war, he was still able to visit his family and it was important because his mother was a grieving widow. His father Krzysztof had been dead for 4 years due to the shelling which he was victim to. She still had him though, and his Aunt, Odette who had immigrated when he was 14, yet had left just before the war broke into its full potential, his mother citing her gypsy premonitions the reason. Apparently, the rumor of gypsy blood in the family line was all gifted on her, so she was a mutant as well as a gypsy – who could control birds apparently, although he was doubtful. These takes of whimsy where never to his liking, but it wasn’t his place to judge He loved his family, and only wished he had the chance to meet the rest.

He would sit with his mother as she showed him their photo albums filled with browning family portraits of unsmiling stoic individuals, some still alive, although most had passed on. Of course this would lead to them viewing their own family photos: his parents proud and smiling behind him with their hands on his shoulders, and his likeliness more apparent in his Father face. He boasted a stockier frame due to years of labour, and appeared gruff due to his greying orange beard. Age lines etched face, but as always with eyes were a cool steel that would light with his pleasure when he was happy, which was more often than not.

He'd been a strong alpha for Erik to look up to, and he dreamt when he was young to be as respected, and compassionate and giving as his father. Without powers he held no advantage in Genosha, an openly mutant society, but was hailed as a benevolent soul for all the charitable work he did for the community. The impoverished immigrants who flocked to Genosha were in need of food, and shelter, the basic necessities of life, yet also counselling in some instances. Being a mutant meant that you were subject to all manners of abuse from every race who was afraid of the difference which you presented, and Erik had been lucky growing up in a nation with his own kind... It was unfortunate that the nation couldn't harbour peace amongst themselves when the citizens had fled from other worlds of pain. It had been a tranquil existence at one point thought, and he remembered those years clearly.

Of course everything had gone terribly wrong for him... It was like fate had been waiting to rob his happiness. He saw his mother the week before the kidnapping of his omega in the night, and subsequential torture of himself. He became a prisoner after that night, and like most of the details of the last decade, he only found out after the case that his mother tried for years in vain to contact him, knowing that something terrible had happened. The political climate of Genosha was heating up to a sweltering degree, and full out civil war was on the horizon. All her attempts after their last dinner to reach out to him had been met with silence from everyone involved, and she had feared that he was dead – This was recounted to him tearfully, as she explained that his proof of life had finally been witnessed on TV as he unleashed his power, and destruction, and terror in combat. He was named in news reports, as Magneto, his military epithet – but it was clear to her that it was her son. She'd been shocked and dismayed obviously, never imaging that his powers could be uses for such horrors. As a human who had birthed a mutant and even fled to a country to find sanctuary, she never grasped the implications of what that meant for her sons future, and shed thought she'd birthed a monster for a time... This she admitted in the small visiting room of the New York Psychiatric Hospital. The white walls, and the bright winter sun shining through the window, allowed him to see the full extent of her decent through the years and he was disturbed by her elderly transformation... had that many years gone by?

\-- The computer was booted and sitting on the password screen, and he clicked on the icon sized logo of Stark Industries and typed in the meaningless numerical sequence, which took him to the main screen.      

He opened his email to check his current schedule, when he came to the conclusion of how to contact his mother: he would call her either at work, or tonight while Charles was away with his sister, and discuss the possibility of a visit... Should would need to meet his omega. His mother's imagined satisfaction and pride in Charles had been one of the supporting factors in his decision to mate with the willing omega – yet, even if he was an orphan who had made it to this point in his life without knowledge of any biological family members, he still would had fallen for Charles so helplessly, and become so entangled by his love that the only form of escape from his lover would be death itself... He could only hope that by the time she was able to make the trip to see them, Charles would be visibly pregnant... _yes_ it would be the perfect way to introduce him... his heart swelled at the thought.

Absently, he opened his calendar and skimmed through seeing instantly that he was slotted for an appointment with Emma and his pleasure dissipated. He didn’t relish discussing his shameful actions, and conversation of physiatrists. If only Charles could be his new physiatrist, he thought with half conviction… he knew that it wouldn’t be a wise decision, if he even accepted the request which was unlikely.  

Erik had loathed him for being a physiatrist illogically... that was most of the reason for his past ignorance. Charles had never once attempted to _shrink_ him, but he had always been weary: he'd spent nearly two years talking to a shrink roughly six times a week while he was in treatment, and it was an unpleasant experience discussing his disorders, and the abuse which he had sustained, and yes inflicted… Mentally he was able to contain the trauma of his past, a skill that helped him function in society, helped him be here and with Charles... but it wasn't enough he knew, it would never be enough. He'd always be like this and he had to face his demons... for his future. He wasn't alone anymore… and he waited for Emma arrive.


	5. There's a shit storm brewing, Hanky...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma makes her appearance, and is less then impressed with what she finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Emma's a bitch.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the Kudos and comments. Happy to see people are into this fic :) I know it's moving slow and has lots-o-story, but it will be well worth the wait when the climax comes ;) 
> 
> In the next chapter Charles has his ice cream, I mean say... and things begin to get as Mcflurried as a blizzard...

 

 

Emma Frost knew what a shit storm looked like from a mile away. She could taste it in the air, sense it in the minds of the victims it had passed by, and feel it in her marrow as it quaked from the horrors which had transpired on the 14th floor, and now she was heading right into the eye of the storm and there was no way out... This was her job.

Her mind reflected on the details which she knew about the situations trying to mentally ready herself before she faced these two: 7 day's had passed since she walked into Lehnsherr’s office and found him all over Xavier, like the tacky thrift shop regurgitation that was the omega’s wardrobe…That might have been enough to make her not want to come here, but there more people involved, much to her grief. Or one person, Hank McCoy, the reason she’d ended up in that hotbed of sexual wrongness to begin with: The anonymous complaint of alleged sexual harassment, and bullying issued on behalf of Charles Xavier, resident fruit loop, against Erik Lehnsherr, resident psychopath, had been pouring into her inbox daily for almost 2 weeks, and as much as she wanted to, she hadn't been able to ignore the situation any longer… But Hank was easy to deal with, these two on the other hand...

…Seeing them on the desk last Friday, was like being subjected to some obscene image of pornography that she acquainted as a necessary evil, like a detective being forced to watch sexual videos in the course of an investigation... Lehnsherr covering Xavier’s round body, and then the lust, and affection, and love in the air so sweet she could taste it. It caused her to react more brashly then she might of, and then all hell had broken loose… In her defense they were at work for god’s sake.

After Lehnsherr melted his office then fled, she’d been sympathetic towards him, if only for Charles. It had been hard to feel that heartbreak as she stood there, and Charles had wept and then left the building as well… Such a complete shit show of unprecedented levels, and it left her feeling like she'd just witnessed a tragedy. After completing her report that day, she’d made her way to the first floor lounge of Stark Tower, _Starks_ , so lazily named. She frequented the glass walled, and red satin cushion seated bar – heading there for a drink, or three, to ease her mind from the thought of the two. It was hard to digest what she’d seen and tried to forget with the booze… The conclusion she finally came to that night (if there was even one to,) was that they were two deeply disturbed individuals in completely different degrees, yet they had apparently fallen in love, simple as that. It was almost laughable that people actually used the phrase: there are no surprises in life anymore, when there are mutants, and terrestrial visitors, and war and whatever else she had missed in the news... so Xavier and Lehnsherr weren’t a phenomenon somehow.

But the horrors were just beginning: 7 day's with both of the guilty parties missing from the office, and she tried to tell herself that Lehnsherr wasn't at Xavier’s... that he hadn't been there all week, but she decided the chance they'd spent Charles’ heat together was about as likely as her finally getting Tony to stop sexually harassing the females omegas in the building.

She straightened her cream suit, smoothed down her blonde hair, and readied herself for the answer to the question she'd been dreading over sips of a martini that night. She could easily have stretched out her powers to discover what had happened – but for some cruel reason she wanted to surprise herself.

The doors slid open and she strutted into the office wearing her burgundy, and gold tipped snake skin Christian Louboutin pumps, which she wished she could say she’d sacrifice for, but there was a reason she stayed working at Stark when this was the kind of shit she had to deal with. The first headache she encountered was Charles, as his mind inundated hers and she supposed she’d been caught. There was no discreetly entering the office she guessed… God, she was choking on his sickly sweet sentiments, and for once she wished he wouldn't broadcast his mind like she wanted to actually be in any part of it. Just because she’s a telepath, doesn’t actually mean they have something in common. They were such opposite’s that something as small as a born mutation didn’t equate in the larger picture. Yet, it was clear that Charles felt they were friends because they were both telepaths, like it was some club. Emma had never liked to be involved in charitable organization, and liking Charles had felt like that over time.

She forced herself to move through the office and passed the first row of bored cubical monkeys, and then stopped beside Charles' desk. There they were, two parts of the trifecta shit show… She stared coolly at the anonymous complain maker, the sensitive, Hank McCoy looking like he needed to have a fire blanket wrapped around his shoulders, as though he'd suffered some horrible experience. Charles was patting his shoulders and cooing out calming words to him, and she snorted knowing what he was consoling McCoy about, yet his angst was like the chirping of a sparrow in a hurricane because of Charles' pleasure. He was wafting at her offensively, and seriously, she thought she actually saw a visible sheen in the air, all soft colours and waxy love finish. It was disgusting.

When Charles turned to her with an annoyed, yet helplessly happy expression, her brows shot up to her forehead. The phrase, rode hard and put up wet, came to mind… and as she looked at his fatigued complexion it was obvious what had happened, and who did it: dark bruises where visible above his wrinkled collar – on both sides of his neck, at excess… and dark bags resided under his sparkling eye's. His mouth looked to be bruised as though he'd been punched a few days ago, or molested rigorously for a week straight, and he reeked of alpha, or more precisely Lehnsherr –

 ** _For fucks sake!_** She thought and pushed it at Charles intentionally, as his cheeks turned pink and he was looking like he was trying to play innocent, when the truth was all over his face.

She usually preferred the least amount of mental contact with the man, but Jesus! **_Charles, I guess I don't need to ask if Lehnsherr mated you – how did this happen? Wait, maybe I should be asking first: were you a willing participant?_** She shot at him a needling look, needing to hear that Lehnsherr didn’t bust into his celibate abode to rape him though his heat -- what with all the complaints from the man sitting beside the ravaged omega.

“Emma!” He sputtered out loud, covering his red swollen mouth, and Hank was shaking his head and giving her a dumb stare. When she looked back at Xavier his mouth curved into a giddy helpless grin, “No, Emma, I mean yes, yes indeed.” He chipped gazing dreamily at the world.

Emma sighed trying to batter away the love and sugar plums choking her, and she groaned, “What have you gotten yourself into Charles?”

He took her hand like it was necessary, and spoke into her head, _Oh Emma, you know..._ The side of his mouth twitched bashfully as his face reddened even further, and he was so happy, it was baffling.

 ** _I know_** _._ She answered in exasperation, but then stilted her mind from analyzing this too closely, what with Charles listening. Because of her role at Stark she had to remain unbiased on the issue obviously, and also they weren’t friend, **_So I take it you made up, or more than made up?_**

He was shaking his head, and biting his bruised lip, _Yeah we did_ …

 ** _Congratulations._** She dropped his hand like a cold fish, never one to be touchy feely, or more accurately not wanting her scent on Lehnsherr’s chosen victim... and god did he look like one. Looking at him, she wanted to groan because Xavier just spelt trouble for her: fresh at work from a rut, and looking completely worked over. She wondered how many letters would be in her inbox when she got back to her office.

 ** _Will McCoy survive or do you think he needs a wellness day_** _?_ She asked, and Charles' face changed to one of annoyance as he shot the sensitive alpha a disgruntled glance.

 _He will live, just ignore him. He’s just overreacting, but you are off to see Erik? Do you need me to come? He told me about the emails you’ve sent, and I wonder if I should be present because I was there when he experienced his episode._ He was waiting with a hesitancy, and Emma knew why else he wanted to be there. It wasn't voiced but she felt it anyway like a battering wind on the shutters of her mind.

She thought suddenly that is was probably the best turn in the mentally unstable man's life to mate with a psychologist, and a telepath for that matter. If anyone was going to further his mental health it was going to be Charles, and despite her horror at their mating, she approved of them being together for the sake of the world.

Snatches of emotion were leaking obviously intentionally from Charles, and she gathered that Erik Lehnsherr was helplessly in love with him, and from the presence of Erik lurking at the window in his office, he would tear anyone throat out if they crossed paths nefariously with his omega. What a headache! She didn’t need that when they were talking. **_No I will talk to him alone for now. I'm sure you two have already discussed what happened, and you know that I've requested that he start to see someone again --_**

Charles gave her a sobering enlightened look as he cut in, _Yes he has, and don't worry love I will ensure that he finds an new doctor. Although it won't be me as Erik desires but, I think I can assist him if he asks. Be kind to him, he feels so bad about the incident, he apologized so perfectly for it._ And she wanted to gag as Charles looked away and perfumed the air sappily with his feelings, grinning in satisfaction.

 ** _It’s obvious that_** **_he gave you what you wanted… Omegas…_** She huffed in her mind and Charles scoffed at her, but he was smiling so largely that it was not believable. Begrudgingly she had to admit that he was cute like this. Better than his chipper, life is well routine,  while he was obviously pathetically desperate for an alpha, and to be liked – as she’d viewed over their time at Stark together. She resided to try to remember later if she'd ever noticed him creeping on Lehnsherr, or the other way around.

It appeared that Charles was still dealing with his apparent happiness as he was delayed in answering, and when he finally did it was with raised brows whilst mumbling and looking fazed like he was looping into a memory, “I don't think I need to answer that...”

Such a _Queen_ she thought, as she glanced at Lehnsherr's office, and thought she saw the blinds snap closed, and then McCoy jumped then in fear. Sighing once more, she was regarding the other alpha who was more of an omega then she'd ever met, and it was fitting that he was Charles' friend.

“McCoy?” She said professionally, and the alpha looked at her with large eyes through his glasses that were slipping off his nose.

“Yes Mrs. Frost?” He bumbled somehow, and she glanced at Charles who was watching them with interest.

“I think it's obvious to you now that Charles and Mr. Lehnsherr are engaged in a relationship, and I can’t do anything about that.”

He looked startled and sputtered, “Oh, oh, y – yesss. You can't, I wouldn't ask you to.” He cringed as Charles was looking at him with slight disappointment and exasperation. He waited as though she was going to say more, but she didn't need to. She speculated if maybe should have talked to him in private considering he’d made those continuous complaints on Charles' behalf over the last few weeks anonymously, but she really didn’t really want to have a private meeting with the man – And really, she hoped he didn't think that she didn’t know who the sender was when she was a telepath. Please…

She walked away from then without saying goodbye and Charles sent her a butterfly kiss along, and she shuddered at the feeling as she stopped at Lehnsherr’s door. Moira was sitting at her desk and Emma didn't allow herself to admire the omega who she held a silent torch for, deciding that her current celibacy was better than trying to date after failed relationship, after failed relationship.

“Hello Moira, I’m here to see Lehnsherr, and I think it would be best to let him know that I’m here right now. I don't want him to blow up the place.” She tried to joke, and Moira laughed as she picked up the phone. Emma tried not to smile thinking about the company’s summer picnic: _Summer Fling_ so disgustingly named (yes Tony named his company party’s like he was still in high school, but he was a glorified frat crasher pushing 40). She'd gotten drunk and talked up Moira for a good hour before she left with some of the office omegas as the party was winding down in Starks. After, she'd been stuck talking to Tony and his long suffering assistant, and on again off again omega Pepper, who only stuck around because of the financial perks of working for Tony she assumed. Charles had been there and chatting to Pepper about his cat clothes company, and Lehnsherr hadn’t shown.

“You can go in now.” She said and then added in a hush under his breath, “Can you believe him and Charles?”

Emma grinned long suffering for Moira’s behalf and nodded, “Actually yes. Who else would be with him?” She shot back and Moira jerked a shoulder in agreement.

“It's sweet I think... Charles is probably pregnant.” She whispered grinning, and Emma's eyes shot wide.

“Please don't remind me.”

She walked into Lehnsherr’s office, turning the knob, and looked at the man behind his desk, but didn’t anticipate the door slamming violently behind her. She jumped as he hissed across the room from where he sat with his fingers laced wearing a scowl, “Now you know how it feels.”

She sighed as she neared his desk, and on default apologized remembering how terrible it had turned out last week. “Erik, I'm sorry for startling you, but I think you know how unprofessional it is to have sex in your office.” She said dryly and he pursed his lips, shifting in his chair in annoyance.

“We weren't having sex, and you should have knocked before entering. I wouldn't have reacted so negatively if you hadn't. I don't react well to being verbally attacked, coupled with unexpected smashing noises.” He admitted with a touch of grief in his voice,and the vein around his eye was twitching.

She frowned knowing that Lehnsherr was a deeply damaged soul and wasn't completely to be blamed for what happened, although that didn’t mean that she was one hundred percent behind him. Wanting to get to the heart of the matter, she took a seat across from Lehnsherr. “I apologize Erik, genuinely.”

He glared at her but said stiffly, “Thank you.”

She rested her hands in her lap looking him over: His appearance was immaculate as usual, and if you didn’t know the man you would never guess his past. It was still a marvel that Tony had seen the potential in him, and Charles for that matter. It was like the world was routing for the psychotic underdog, by the name of Erik Lehnsherr.

“So let's begin.” She said formally, and Erik nodded looking as though he was about to explode, and she tried to ignore his looming presence. She picked up a general distress from him and nothing more. The man could shield more expertly then anyone she had ever encountered in her life, and she was frankly grateful. She didn't want in that mind.

“I talked to Charles on my way here, and I think it's safe to say that you and Xavier are engaged in a relationship. There is no policy against you and Charles engaging in said relationship, but I only ask that you do not fraternize in the workplace – in laments terms, don’t have sex with Charles in your office.” Erik scowled at her.

“I don't think that you need to state that.” He finished tartly.

She huffed feeling his annoyance rise, and pointed out. “You were practically doing just that when I came in here last Friday Erik.”

He shifted in his seat, as his face changed from his usual tanned completion to a shade darker and then he bit out, “I wouldn't have had sex with him then, and I won’t be engaging in private matters at work.”

She waved a hand not wanting to think about that, genuinely, “Fine, just try to control yourself from here on out. I am really tired of receiving emails from your staff.”

His eyes narrowed and filled with a loathing quality, “And who has been complaining?” He demanded and Emma sighed.

“You know I can't tell you that, and it's Charles' fault really not yours. Not everyone knows how filthy he really is when he acts like he's an innocent omega, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.”

He blinked at her looking confused, and slightly taken aback, “What – what are you talking about?” He rubbed his brow anxiously and she laughed at him.

“I'm a telepath Erik, and I think you know what I'm talking about. I just want to explain to you that the staff will be confused for a while until they get used to you and Charles being a couple, because of… your less than warm attitude towards him.”

He looked enlightened as he starred at his desk with grit teeth looking like a maniac, and then he glanced at her sharply, “I think I grasp what you are saying, but I don't plan on discussing my relationship with the staff so I think that it's moot bringing the office into this.” She actually agreed, but it wasn’t that simple in real life.

“It's your relationship, so deal with it how ever you want, I just don't want the work place to be disrupted. That brings me to what happened on Friday – we've already established that I shouldn't have startled you as I had, but I would feel more comfortable as your human resource representative if you were managing your mental health issues with the help of a psychiatrist, and any other method which would help.” She wanted to suggest he should look into medication, but she really didn’t know if that would help or just make his state worse. It was clear that going on mind altering drugs actually precipitated homicidal actions, she could only imagine what he could do to the building, or the city if he really lost it. Friday was only a sample, the real proof could be found on the internet in the footage of the Genoshian Civil War.

The fight went out of the man across from her and he nodded with a pinched expression, and she looked at his hand as he was gripping his pen like a twig he was about to snap, “I agree with that request. I will... find someone.” He sounded hollow for a moment and she jumped in enormously grateful for Charles suddenly.

“I suggest that you discuss this with Charles, Erik. He is more qualified than anyone imaginable in this field and he probably knows more top psychiatrists in the city then anyone would be comfortable with.” She gave him a sardonic grin, and he nodded, sobering from his phased moment.

“You are probably right. That was my plan actually, but I think with this new… change in our relationship, it hasn’t been at the forefront of my mind.”

“Yes, I’m sure, you’ve been too busy servicing Charles.” She drawled inappropriately and he glared at her but there was no real heat behind his eyes. She went on in his silence: “You won’t receive any disciplinary actions, I think we’ve already established that, all you’ll need to do is have your new psychiatrist contact us with the proof of your treatment. You’re off the hook, unless Xavier wants to pursue a harassment case against you, but it’s clear that won’t be happening.” She knew that other companies wouldn’t be so lenient, but this was a delicate case, with many variables. Lehnsherr couldn’t be treated like a normal employee.

Erik nodded seriously, “I understand, and I’ll have my new doctor contact you as soon as I have begun treatment.”

“Good.” She relaxed then, and decided to discuss his questionable new relationship. Honestly, she didn’t get it, his attraction to Xavier, but that really wasn’t something you went about asking someone like Lehnsherr. Who knows what attracts him to an omega, like Charles. The main reason she could come up with, was that it was a decision made out of desperation… why else would he pick an omega like that? She was relieved suddenly that Charles wasn’t here to listen into her thoughts. That at least she knew he wouldn’t do, so she pick apart his pathetic state in peace… sad, lonely, overweight, cat lady, the clothes…    

She began simply, “So Charles… you’re with him, really Erik?” And then was startled by his large and genuine smile which was slightly homicidal looking. She realized then that she’d never seen him look... happy. It was troubling, but both of them troubled her in general.

“Yes Charles, Emma, and I think there is something that I have to say to you –” He began with this and Emma felt that dread creeping up around her senses again – “That day when you came into my office and discussed Charles with me, it enlightened me –” _No, no, no, nooo._ Her mind was chanting as he spoke with growing appreciation in his eyes and she could feel it in the air as he was slipping, and she didn't want to hear it – “I hadn't grasped what Charles meant to me. Sometimes thing allude me Emma specifically my feelings, and you opened my eyes. I have to thank you for bringing Charles to me, he was always here but because of you I have him now. This is because of you.” There was so much emotion in his voice and she resisted the urge to cringe as she look everywhere but at his shinning eye.

“Oh, well you don't need to thank me, please, and it’s possible that you might have noticed that Charles was interested in you over time, so I don’t think this has anything to do with me.” She offered just imagining people blaming her when they both finally snapped, and ragged havoc on the world.

Lehnsherr sucked in a calming breath nodding his head, and she studied his face in that moment, and realized she’d almost missed the sheen in his eyes. She felt instantly uncomfortable, and put out a colossal effort to ignore him wiping the tear from his eye – God what had she done! She didn't know when Erik started to feel that it was okay to cry in front of her. She had kept up a professional relationship with Erik because she had to continuously talk to him regarding his psychological disorders and his torment of the staff, but it was obvious to her in this moment that she was probably closer to him than most of senior staff in the building, and she didn't know what to think about that... _Fuck I’m Erik's friend_... ah or probably the closest thing he had to one.

Her phone rang then, and it could be her out – Starks was calling and she checked the time noticing that is was 9 am, and she had no idea what he wanted, but he would just have to wait. Erik was the best of both evils somehow.            

Trying not to dwell on that fact’s which were slowly strangling her common sense, she attempted to get back on path, but she didn't know if there was anything else to say, apart from badgering him.

She settled with that.           

“He looks like a mess.” She drawled feeling wicked and wanting to torment him for crying just now, and his face looked darkly startled as he frowned at her emitting an aggressive air. _Oh touchy with his omega_ , she thought quirking her lips evilly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He demanded as he leaned towards her with glinting rage filling his eyes, and she shook her head.

“Calm down Erik, I just mean that you did a number on him. It looks like you didn’t take a break.” She snorted, and he blinked at her and then finally Emma could see his mouth tugging into a smug grin.

He sat back tapping his finger on the table, and as he glanced down at the wood he grinned obviously pleased with himself, “Perhaps.”

She snorted again. “Perhaps? God Erik he looks like he'd been rode hard.” She didn’t add the put up wet, not knowing if he would even get the colloquialism.

He jerked his head to the side huffing with red cheeks and reached his finger between his collar, and she could feel his slight mortification at her observation, but his smugness was pouring off in waves. He finally looked over with a self-satisfied smirk and grumbled, “He does doesn't he.”

“Yes he does.” She let out a small chuckle.

He was still grinning looking incredibly pleased with himself and then he mumbled, “He asked for it, and so I obliged.”

She huffed at that comment in humour, disgust? All of the above. She could only imagine how bad Charles wanted it, and despite her horror at her thoughts of them as a couple, she could appreciate the sight of a truly destroyed omega on an instinctual level. It was pretty much every alphas goal in life – the unspoken rule of alphas, although she hadn't known where this one stood on the issue. She'd thought of Erik as being completely celibate until recently because she'd never sensed his interest in any omega, even Moira and she was a sight for sore eyes compared to Charles, at least she thought, but everyone has a type. Looks like Erik Lehnsherr enjoys his omegas with a little more meat on their bones, and kooky as fuck.

“I can see that, I think the entire office can see it. Good job Erik.” She was genuine in her compliment and he tipped his chin smirking and pursed his lips radiating his pleasure.

“Thank you, Emma. He was hard to leave alone... but, I don't think that I’m at liberty to share any more information than that.”

“To be honest I don't want to know, but I think that would be for the best anyway for professional reasons.” She said in a short tone and he regained his composure as he cleared his throat lacing his fingers again.

“Yes.” He responded robotically, and adopted a cold air.

This brought her to her last concern, “I know that you've had some issues with your temperament around the staff Erik, and I just want to establish that you can keep a handle on your emotions with Charles around. I've had to deal with this before, and emotions run high when omegas are involved, and especially newly claimed omegas. You have to promise me that you will control yourself if you are ever feeling threatened. But, I can't imagine that anyone would ever be a threat to Charles, really. Think about this rationally, Erik for me? You know how strong he is, and I'm pretty certain that Charles is vested in you. I told you that I talked to him right, and you don't have anything to worry about, trust me.” As she said the words she didn't know why she was being so kind to the man, but it was obvious as she had this horrible image in her mind of the floor being mascaraed because someone looked at Charles for a little too long. There was also the stark truth that they were a completely ridiculous couple, and only weirdness would come from this for now on: crazy, meets quirky and you have a ticking time bomb, and Charles could blow any minute – She'd always been cautious of this fact, he was just too nice and contained to be genuine what with his powers. And Erik was already out to fucking lunch, she would be lucky if she could get to a desk to hide under when the shit hit the fan – an all out shit storm in Stark tower. God help us all.

The alpha across from her was nodding his head in a tight annoyance as he assured, “I will try Emma. But I can't promise that I won't be agitated at times, although I will strive to control my temper.”

Well that wasn’t comforting…

“You do that, and you should talk to Charles, Erik. Talk to him before you do anything you'll regret.” She suggested, and he nodded his head again with a clear conviction in his eyes.

“I will. Charles is very important me and I wouldn't let anything get between us. Anything.” He said with a steel tone and she remembered Moira words, and knew that is was going to only get worse, because Charles was probably filled with their growing spawn and there was going to be a very pregnant Charles Xavier in the office in the foreseeable future. She blinked wondering if it was time to move on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the shit storm references are of course due to Mr. Lahey from The Trailer Park Boys. https://youtu.be/5R8At-Qno_o check it out. Canadian television at it's finest. And don't worry Charles won't be whoring himself out for Dairy Queen coupons anytime soon :) Promise. (happened in the show for reals) 
> 
> The shit clocks ticking... I'll be back next Sunday.


	6. Butter wouldn't melt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles experiences his morning, and realizes that perception means more then the truth to the people around him.

 

 

Charles’ eyes were glued to the sight of Erik walking away – he tried to look at Hank who was having a moment beside him, but the movement of his alphas body was just so inspiring: his tall and commanding strides made him... hungry. He was reminded of the tight green army shirt and molded camo pants from one of his favourite image he’d plucked from Erik’s mind, from an earlier time as a soldier in Genosha… Charles couldn’t help himself, just seeing his alpha in uniform was a delicious sight that left him wanting. Erik was just so ravishingly handsome, and he sighed feeling so bloody lucky.

He'd spent their ride up to the office trying to get Erik under control, but it was like some fantasy he'd constructed imaging his dream alpha – having that intoxicating man aggressively lusting after him... _Trying to get me to go back home so he can lay into me again. Oh brother..._ He wanted Erik so badly, it had been excruciating having his hot and capable hands running all over his body, and coupled with Erik nuzzling his hair it made him loose his mind slightly. He’d been tumbled into a state of constant want ever since his heat, and he couldn’t foresee that passion being snuffed out when Erik was so damn randy all the time.    

 _“_ Charles --” Hank hissed, and he was finally forced to focus on Hank who was silently freaking out; bleeding his fear and concerns onto him, and he was honestly befuddled by his condition.

“Yes Hank?” He said tersely because he knew that he had to deal with his friend before he started his day.

Leaning in, Hank glanced about conspicuously, and then met his eyes with alarm, “ _Oh my god, oh my god, Charles. Did he rape you?_ ” He hushed this to Charles with an audible hitch in his voice and Charles was scandalized.

His brows shot to his hair line, and he even let out a small gap as he covered his mouth feeling Hank’s distress. He couldn’t even image why he would think that – “ _No_ , god no Hank why would you say that?” He touched his hair brushing it out of his face with a shaking hand as his emotion’s swell. That was a terrible assumption, and cruel to say to him, and he glanced at Erik’s office compulsively.

Hank touched his shoulder, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable, and resentful of Hank’s concern, because his misconception had just brought him tumbling back down to earth from the blissful state he’d been floating in – And his impending question just added to his loss of elation, “Because you look… abused, are you hurt?”

Charles was shaking his head incredulously, “No –”

But Hank rattled on unceasing in a disturbed manner, gesticulating with his hands, as his mind was filling with dread, “I’m so sorry Charles. I should have seen this coming – he’s been targeting you, and, and harassing you – It’s been terrible to watch, and I don't know why you’ve put up with him for so long. Everyone is concerned for you Charles and… on Friday I knew that he’d crossed the line that _snake_ , and I'm so sorry I didn't step in sooner. Nigella wanted to call you – we wanted to help you with this – you’re abuse, but we knew that you were going through your heat… What do you need Charles? I'm here for you.” Hank took his hand then whilst gazing at Charles with a watery sympathy, and bleeding his regret and his compulsion to help Charles, the helpless victim.

Charles was bewildered gaping at Hank, trying to grasp his thoughts as he digested what he was saying, and it was ridiculous, “ _Hank no_ –” He pressed in a appalled tone, but Hank was shaking his head in outrage.

“Charles you can’t act like nothing’s wrong – you come into work looking, _savaged_ –” he sputtered with a disturbed expression, “and you try to play off like everything’s fine, how can you? I mean look how he just treated you so abusive – Charles you have to do something.” And there was the defining moment when he realized suddenly what had caused this... _Stupid Hank_ , so misguided, and loyal, and a royal pain in his arse. He’d read into their naughty games so abysmally wrong, but with Erik playing the strict role so well it could easily be viewed as something more than Charles’ fantasies come true…

He worried his lip as he felt the temperature rise about him, because his mind went straight to the thought of Erik filling him forcefully, like he knew he couldn’t resist his desire… which was true – He just had to make Hank understand that he wanted Erik to _savage_ him, enough that he was starting to sweat at the thought. He fingered his lips nervously and gave Hank a creeping grin that bordered on giddy, “Oh Hank it’s nothing bad, and whatever you’re thinking is all wrong love. Erik is my alpha now, you understand? He um, we spent the week together, and we are together now, he’d my mate.”  

Saying those words brought him so much pleasure because he’d been in denial for so many year: he never thought an alpha like Erik would come in his life… and somehow he’d known that it was Erik he was waiting for. He’d felt it in his heart every time his alpha was near, it had made its choice.

“ _What?_ ” Hank snapped with strain pronounced around his eyes, and he squeezed Charles' hand, cradling it like it was as broken as Charles’ supposed will. It was clammy and not needed, so he pulled his hand out of his grasp not liking his instance, which just kept coming, and that’s when Hank hissed. “ _Charles,_ he's targeted you – he, he’s bulled you into this, you don’t have to do what he wants, you can do something to stop him, we can.” There was so much conviction in his tone and Charles picked up the frantic whirling with thoughts of how he could save Charles from the tyranny of Erik Lehnsherr –

Gosh this was a serious matter, and he had to nip it in the bud. “Ah, _nooo_.” He drew out flicking his eyes to Hank, and before his friend could try to save his soul again, he slipped his collar down and cleared his throat, “Ahm... You know Hank, Erik’s my alpha like I just told you very clearly, and I appreciate the concern, but you _really_ ,” he emphasised with a speaking brow raise, “don’t need to bother.”  And Hank gasped covering his mouth. A small shiver of pleasure quivered through him from showing off his marks proudly, and he couldn’t stop himself from sliding his finger along to the other side his collar to show Hank, and it was arousing just touching them, they were still so sensitive. It was one of the most satisfying moments of his life – after Erik, and his heat, and their commitment naturally.

Charles grinned foolishly as Hank’s complete and blaring shock washed over him which was fine – but he felt that the anguish which filled Hank eyes wasn’t needed, or the moisture that gleamed under the florescent. “Oh Charles what did he do to you?” He agonized, and Charles sighed letting his collar go. The man was exasperating. It was like talking to a rock, with glasses…

“Hank,” Came from him sharply, and he fell into a level gaze that he directed pointedly at his friend, and then asked, as he couldn’t keep the amusement from his tone, “What do you think he did Hank? You’re an alpha you silly willy, use your noggin.” Charles rolled his eyes, “He’s my alpha Hank. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Hank’s eyes only read his continuous shock, and he blithered in confusion, “But, but on Friday he was screaming like a mad man, and they had to get a team to come in and put his office back together. He tore the place apart, and now he’s torn you apart, Charles...” His gaze was searching and compassionate, and Charles blinked at him experiencing a sudden jolt of aggression.

“ _Hank_ really, I'm fine, actually better then fine. Can you please understand this? Erik came by the next day and made it up for his behaviour, he was just startled and reacted badly, and I can see how bad it looked at the time but we were already seeing each other, and you know how relationships are? You have to forgive minor, _snagoodles_.” He explained as though he knew what he was talking about, because he had about as much experience in relationships as Erik had, which was about ziperoony, but he did understand that forgiving your love is important, when they aren’t at fault for their misgivings.

Hank was shaking his head appearing troubled, “No Charles – I have never had a relationship like that, and I wouldn't call forcing someone to be your omega a relationship, it's it's --”

He was going to say rape again, or something as terrible and Charles held up his hand in Hank face, “Please don't say it Hank because it's not true, and you need to understand that Erik, _is_ , _my_ _alpha_.” He pronounced slowly, “I know when you saw us together um last week… we might have been acting, you know as though he was a big meanie, but he's not, actually the opposite… really, really the opposite.” He sucked in a breath, and turned back to his desk as he felt his cheeks burning and his neck sparking erotically – it was just so sensitive, it was hard to ignore. He cursed his sensibilities suddenly; he should have let Erik take him back home to give him what they both want, so badly…

Hank was talking and he tried to clear his mind as he was replaying without intending their love making from last night: Erik had been so ruthless, pounding into him until he screamed --

He fumbled a hand through his hair once more and cleared his throat, “Ahm, Wh – what was that Hank?”

He received a scowl, and then Hank hushed out, “So you two were pretending that he was being cruel towards you, like some weird sexual game?” He stipulated the words with disgust, appearing to be embarrassed and Charles pursed his lips looking away because that was well true... Hank went on as though he’d answered, “Charles that's twisted, why would you let him treat you like that? You deserve so much better, you don't need to be... victimized to just to have an alpha.”

Charles scowled at him, shaking his head and pouted out wishing Hank would stop, “He's not abusive, could you please stop thinking that? It was um... roll...” he mumbled out the rest under his breath and Hank’s face scrunched in confusion.

“What?” He asked, and Charles cleared his throat and looked past Hank, although he could see that they were drawing the attention of the other staff, who were staring at them from the nearest cubicles. _Cripes..._

 _“Roll playing.”_ He mumbled and Hank for once didn't gasp.

His eyes were darting around as he was processing his words, and Charles pointedly ignored his thoughts, embarrassed enough admitting his sexual kinks let alone to hear what Hank might be think about them. He finally looked at Charles with flushed cheeks, and asked pushing his glasses up his noise, “Do you let him… do you do… you know painful things?”

“ _What_? No --” Charles hissed shaking his head and he opened his vision suddenly and ascertained that Hank was thinking that they were into weird BDSM pain pleasure antics, because Erik was an _evil psychopath_ – his mind whispered, and Charles groaned as he felt heartache. This was terrible, and he wished that the world didn't judge Erik so cruelly. Just because the man was involved in a war rather spectacularly didn’t mean that he was proud of what he’d done. Was anyone when death was involved? Unless you were a heartless sadist, which his honey bear wasn’t – and that seemed to be the only fact that the media overlooked when all the coverage and exposé's where being aired about the War in Genosha, highlighting the war machine _Magneto_... He was disregarded as a human being, and Hank was doing that very thing right now. “Hank, I'm not going to answer that, because there isn’t any truth in your question. Frankly it’s rude and presumptuous and if you must know, the only cruel thing that Erik has ever done to me is make me wait this long for him to claim me.” Charles couldn’t help the emotions that was effecting his voice, and Hank’s brow furrowed as he regarded him, and he finally then looked like he understood... if only slightly.

Charles could read his shame, which was saturating his panicked mind, and he thought: _about bloody time!_ This was bordering on offensive, yet always the understanding one in most situations because of his gift, Charles patted Hanks shoulder knowing that he hadn't meant anything by his concern. He was simply incredibly confused by his and Erik’s relationship, and that was when Emma arrived for Erik's appointment, and Charles was relieved to see her. He was helpless to share his pleasure with her ignoring Hanks because he wanted to bask in his own delight. Today was supposed to be a time to rejoice, not to explain why he hadn’t been… violated, but then Emma had her own concerns, and Charles resided that he would just have to wait for people to accept their relationship, before he would get his warranted congratulation...

When Emma left to go conduct her meeting with Erik, he was anxious for his lover, as anxious as he would have been if it was his blunder last week. He felt such swelling compassion flow through him when faced with thoughts of Erik’s trauma: his past imprisonment. He wanted to be in the office with them, be there for Erik, but he understood that he had to deal with this on his own… but _only this_. Charles had made a promise to himself, and a commitment to Erik as his mate: he would be there for Erik for now on as his support, and neither of them would be alone again. Erik had made it through the war, and then his treatment in hospital with no support, only his own will. Most couldn’t have survive through such an extended trauma with their mind as intact as his alphas. Being a phycologist just meant that Charles grasped what Erik had overcome with a clinical understanding, and he was in awe of his alpha. Erik was the bravest man he had ever met, and the only thing that appeared to break his resolve, was seemingly Charles. But that was good he thought, if it meant he was willing to get on his knees and beg for him… a very good thing… but not if he was going to tear his office apart because of a past trigger, and that was what worried him.

He sighed gazing at the office, fighting back the impulse to visit their conversation within those wall, knowing it was wrong to eves drop so blatantly. Charles had never been that sort of fellow who would abuse his gift so unnecessarily, so instead he tried to focus on his work, but that proved to be an almost impossible task to carry out. It felt like every memory of their shared week was being viewed and cherished in his precise photographic memory, one by one, as though he was mentally counting his blessings…

There was one instance he pointedly left out though, and tried to forget… it brought him shame… his slight freak out this morning. He’d been so worried he might have messed this up somehow, from even that. Their relationship was so fragile he thought… they were still partly strangers if he thought about it, yet after mating and sharing so many secrets, and being in Erik’s mind, it was like he knew Erik more intimately than anyone else in the world. He wondered though if Erik could say the same thing about himself. There were parts of his past that he never wanted to relive, and he didn’t know if it was being secretive, not sharing the continual pain that he’d felt through all those lonely years when he’d been so fat and miserable… Charles just knew that if there was a memory worth sharing then he would gladly divulge it, but it was feeling comfortable doing _that_ , that Charles had to work on…

It was just that Erik was so perfect in his eyes and had made all of his dreams come true in one windfall, but Charles was still so overwhelmed by how quickly this all had happened, because now he had to somehow let go years of rejection and loneliness, when the feelings felt so ingrained that he kept thinking Erik was going to leave him. _Like it’s all too good to be true_ … He shook his head as he was gazing off into space. This morning reminded him again that he had so much to work through to be a good mate. The word compromise came to mind, and patience… Charles didn’t want to admit it, but he was more than happy getting his own way because he’d been alone for… _always_. In a relationship your mate has their own list of needs, and what Erik wanted was so transparent, but it was hard for Charles to relinquish the control over his life. There were times when the only control he had in the world he felt, was over his mind, and his life. Nothing else seemed to fall into place as he’d imagined when he was younger, and so he was only left with the choices he could control… All he could do was try harder to be good for Erik, and that’s all he expected from his alpha...

Charles decided to leave that thought, knowing what he’d rather be obsessing over. He returned to dwelling over the memories of his new romanticized life, complete with a future of babies, and strengthened the light presence that he’d kept at the edges of Erik’s conscious. His alpha was content thankfully, and he savoured the particular essence of his conscious, as he’d already began distinguishing the perception of his mind as being a haven for Charles. He could visit Erik now if he wanted a break from his life, knowing that a welcoming hammock would always be there for him. An uncontrollable sigh left him again, and it was then that Hank touched his shoulder and he jumped, “Ah!” He yelped and Hank was blinking in surprise.

He spoke with a striking concern like Charles had lapsed into a malign state, and all his words before were lies. “Charles it's lunch. Are you okay?”

Nodding his head, he stretched his arms above his head as his shirt pulled out of his pants completely and he felt his stomach hang over his waist, but it felt too good to care about his tummy. His back pulled where he’d worked his unused muscles during sweet love making, and frantic rutting, _oh yes_ … and that brought his focus to his aching bum that was also making its presence known, as he eased the pressure off of it. He’d been shifting around on his seat trying to lessen the ache since he’d sat and it was nice to stand. He grinned feeling delighted that he was going to see his alpha… _his alpha_ , _such a nice thought_ – and he hopped on the spot grabbing his bag as he relayed to Hanky the worry wart, “Yes, I'm fabulous Hank! I'll just be off.” He was staring at Erik's office and went to rush over desperate to see his alpha, when he was surrounded by the office omegas!

“Charles, come with us honey.” Nikita, the large and sassy African American omega told him with attitude – and he stared at Erik's windows seeing the blinds part, but they were dragging him towards the break room.

“But I have to go.” He whined, finding the prospect of talking to the office omegas completely secondary to seeing Erik, and now after Hank, and Emma’s reaction he was hesitant to tell anymore people today… they would catch on without his help…

“Not until you tell us what's going on, and who did that to you.” Nikita demanded as disappointment wafted at him, and he shrugged out of a multiple handed hold as they reached the staff room. He stretched his powers out to Erik, and felt his anxious and agitated mind pulling Charles to him… **_Why aren't you walking through my door omega, come here, baby... my sweet bird, come here... I need you..._** He was beckoning Charles who felt weak from the tender and firm thoughts directed from his lovers mind. Erik rarely reached out to him in this manner without Charles’ prompting, but when he did he was always impressed by his mental control.

He bit his lip at the perfection of Erik’s mind, pushing his affection at him. _In a minute honey bear, the girls are curious. I will only be a minute... love you..._ He sent a kiss along, and then feel his watch being tugged, and he tried not to laugh as he was being watched like he'd grown two head.

Nikita put her hands on her hips and demanded, “Spill the beans Charles, who did this all over you. It looks like you got jumped by some animal.” She swivelled her finger in the shape of an _s_ in front Charles as the other girls: Rochelle, Stephanie, and Kelsey, Naya, Lilly, Raj, and Hank who slinked in behind – were all standing around judging him – and all of their minds were about as obscene as he'd ever seen.

He blushed as Lilly was imagining him in some alpha tag team and he shook his head gasping at her, “No – that didn’t happen, I mean I wasn’t attacked by some animal…” he saved his slip not wanting the girls to hear him speaking about their thoughts because that would spell for more trouble – “There’s no need for this – interrogation, I’ll tell you alright.”

“You better.” He was told, and he ignored the snark from the other omega who he wasn’t even that close with… He sucked in a breath and grinned so incredibly large he knew he might be overdoing it, but he was so happy – clasping his hands under his chin, he gushed out, “It was Erik, and he is incredible.”

That's all he said, just that, not wanting to share anymore then he had too after the debacle with Hank. “Erik? And who is Erik?” Nikita sassed and all the girls were watching him and waiting.

Hank sighed behind them and Charles bubbled out a chuckle explaining, “Oh you know Erik, Mr. Lehnsherr, E--”

“Oh my god!” Nikita bellowed, and he got horror filled gapes from the crowd, and logically he felt that this was the best time to make his departure. He began to back out of the break room, and it was Nikita, the instigator who spat, “You serious? Mr. Lehnsherr... our boss, the evil man who only leaves his office to torment us, seriously? That head case who was screaming at you last week, that Mr. Lehnsherr?”

Charles sighed as he took another step, “Yes seriously, and I wouldn’t call him a head case – but I think that perhaps I should let you all digest this new info before we really have a good heart to heart about my alpha – and to be honest I have to go and have lunch with him right now before he comes in here and drags me away... you know, alphas.” He blithered and shrugged as his ears burnt from embarrassment. Everyone’s minds in the room were shocked and dismayed, while Hank was sighing into his coffee in the corner, and he fled towards Erik's office. He rightly felt upset as he hustled through the office, yet also consumed by his obsession to see his alpha. Erik’s office had become a place of building desire for him, and it felt like their own isolated slice of the world… where he’d seduced his alpha…  

Moira was gone from her desk: she'd left the office for lunch along with the other few staff, so at least not everyone had been present to judge him just now… and he turned, and without him even having to twitch a fingers, Erik’s office door opened before him and he scurried in – it slammed behind him and Erik was there pulling him against his solid chest – a large palm landed possessively on his ass, and the other stroked through his hair as Erik growled searching his eyes with his beautiful greens, “Never do that again – make me wait for my sweet little omega...” Those possessive eyes flicked over Charles’ face ravenously, and then he covered Charles' mouth licking over his tongue, and he moaned feeling his soul sink into his alphas.

Charles clung to Erik’s wide shoulders, and he nestled into his chest as his heart swelled into his throat, as they desperately kissed in the middle of his office – he sunk deep into Erik’s mind and he felt like he was coming home, like no other place in his life had ever compared to Erik's mind, his body, his soul, and those crippling waves of love that he pushed at Charles. He whimpered as Erik massaged his ass, and he sucked lewdly on his lovers tongue forgetting his morning like they never parted, and he could hear Erik groan in his throat, and then he jerked his hand from Charles’ hair suddenly and reacted, swooping his large palm to his other cheek –

Charles lost his momentum as Erik hauled him up by his arse, and walked him over to the his desk dropping Charles there on the edge, but he didn’t pause as he continued to drink Charles’ mouth, licking over him, tasting his tongue and nipping his lip. He’d wrapped his body around Erik’s tall form, moaning helplessly as he felt all that damp and hot tongue teasing, and mastering his own, and he imagined that Erik was sucking on something else – completely depraved, he pushed the image into Erik's mind, and his alpha growled tearing his mouth away panting harshly, as he groped his hands over Charles' body – “Oh you play dirty Charles, and here I just promised Emma that I wouldn't have sex with you in my office.”

“Oh, oh sorry Erik, I just --” He bit his lips and Erik shook his head grinning at him.

“You are just a tease.” He hissed and moved in covering Charles' mouth again, as they let out a matched groan of delight. He didn’t know why he thought coming to work with this man today had been a good idea, when he was so ready for his alphas _cock_ – Erik’s scent drugged him, so delicious, and Charles groped over Erik's defined back savouring his hard muscle, and his mind kicked into overdrive telling him to just lean back and allow Erik to take him on the desk – he was helpless to share the image – and Erik tore his mouth away again, and was panting into to his hair scenting him between gasps. “You are asking for it -- and we can't, not here, we could go home?” He suggested knowing they couldn’t, and Charles could feel how _hard_ he was holding back –

Perhaps cruelly he laughed out high and so exuberant, as he stroked Erik's strong jaw, and then moved his hand lovingly up in short handsomely stlyed hair, whilst smiling so foolishly and happy at his alpha. Erik grinned at him through his large teeth, while thinking quite seriously that Charles was _his_ , pressing his dominating affection as his alpha at him,

“I want to, oh so bad baby, but I think we can make it through the day. It's almost over.” He told both of them, and send his disappointment into Erik’s ardent mind – It was then that he remembered precipitously that he was going to see his sister after work and wondered if he should cancel, but knew that he couldn’t do that, “Later tonight you can do whatever you want with me, for as long as you want baby… after I see Raven.”

Erik brought his lips over his own, hovering there as he growled, “Oh I plan to, your ass is mine.” It was ridiculous, but perfect, and then he was kissing Charles again, who felt his eyes pickle as they caressed and kissed like it was their last chance in the world, like it was just the two of them left, and nothing else mattered.

Eventually they had to part and actually eat, and Charles laid out their spread on the desk as he sat on Erik's lap. The spare chair had miraculously melted before his eyes and he giggled covering his mouth, as he plopped down onto the suspiciously long and firm length in Erik's lap.

Charles was feeding Erik bites of cookie in between sweet kisses when the door opened, and Tony walked in.

“I had to see it with my own two eyes. Lehnsherr what are you doing with my sugar muffin? And Charles...” He wagged his finger with a twinkle in his eye.

Charles felt a blush rise from his navel to his hair line, and he squeaked, “ _Tony_.”

And Erik growled, “Sugar muffin?!” ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum Dum... Charles' first day back at work, and it's like a melted ice cream in the sun... still delicious, but just... you know... melted *tear*
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, I'm so happy to get them! Ahhhh!
> 
> TBC next week :)


	7. It's the thought that counts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony chit chats with the love birds, and Erik is a real bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed due to packing for a trip, but I will post next week, because I can't stop writing... 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and Comments, they are amazing! 
> 
> And the Tony in this story is the drunken, self loathing party animal from the first few Iron Man movies. I noticed in the new Advengers movie he seems more sober and composed, and is all like, I have to save the world with this possibly evil unknown intelligence, help me Hulk... :) 
> 
> Next Chapter, their day in the office continues, oh yes. We're going all the way, third base to home run ;)

...

 

Tony chuckled and walked towards the desk, and Charles could feel Erik's confusion – he hadn’t accounted for this… the two of them together, and he was filled with a growing anxiety… _Erik lovey, I want you to practice patience with Tony, he’s harmless and one of my oldest friends, and nothing more alright?_ Charles tried to mollify Erik as he patted his chest, but it didn’t seem to have an effect because he was gazing furiously at Tony. Charles sighed, and then looked over smiling at his friend, yet feeling self-conscious but not whiling to crawl off of his alpha lap, and out of his arms when his nerves were simultaneously rattled. Thankfully Erik, delayed in processing his request, was actually attempting to control himself – oh but _butterfingers_ … it was all lost the moment his old friend went to speak, and he felt Erik fill with simmering rage –  

“Yes my sugar-wuger muffin. I had to get on the elevator when Garvis told me, that Emma sent an email with some interesting content about my two favorite mutants.” He grinned batting his long lashes, and Erik's arms tightened around Charles as his possessive instincts were growing like a wall of water during a tsunami.

“Is this going to be a problem Stark, because I have already laid my claim on Charles?” He posed in a deathly serious tone.

Tony, the twit burst out laughing, “Problem? I don’t know… you could have at least asked for my permission Erik, but I think I can move past this if you pay me the dowry for Charles you owe.” He bobbed his head condescendingly, and winked at Charles, and he knew Erik wasn’t going to handle this conversation very well...

“Dowry! That is ridiculous.” Erik spat, and gave Tony a look that could melt skin. His disdain at the implication, and confusion at the joke was clearly read in his mind, and Charles really wished Tony could hold back his smart-alic personality at the moment.

“He’s not serious, love,” Charles told his broody bear, and then scolded Tony – “And you cut that out. But it’s nice to see you love. Sorry I didn’t share the news with you earlier, but we wanted to wait until we got back to work” Charles fibbed knowing they hadn’t discussed anything, but that had been the plan in _his_ mind, because they were too preoccupied when they were alone to hash out the details...

“Oh I think I understand. You don’t have to explain, trust me.” He drawled, assessing Charles’ state with a blatant leer, and Charles knew what he looked like, and felt his cheeks pinking.

Behind him though, Erik practically hissed, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Laughter bubbled out of Tony as he touched his mouth, “It means Erik that you two obviously didn’t spare any breaks to do conductive things, like tell your friends that you’re bonking.” His brow rose as he regarded them like that was supposed to be profound, and then he added flailing his hand, “But no one expects a lot when you’re too busy getting it on like bunnies, and by the state of Charles, I don’t think anyone would have wanted you to call to share the good news. It would be a disturbing call, with lots of heavy breathing, and strange animal noises that no one needs to hear.” His words held no subtly as he shuddered, which had Charles blushing even more viciously, but he could also feel his own grin stretching so wide that it hurt, because Tony was genuinely happy for them despite the teasing, and it was nice that someone was.

Erik was considering his words in silence and agreeing slightly which Charles found to be beyond hilarious, but he was the butt of the joke, and withered out, “Tony…” in a plea for him to not embarrass him like this, but he went on like he’d said nothing.

“Fine, all right no dowry Erik, you can have Charles, but I think you owe me a hug? Yeah, come here guys, it’s hug time” – And Erik’s aggravated confusion flared, as Tony was walking over to them where they sat behind Erik’s desk mind you, and he wrapped them both up in a bear hug.

Charles was smothered into his chest, and Erik growled knocking his arm off them almost instantaneously, “Do not hug us, this is not acceptable.” Anger bubbled around them, and Charles knew he was glaring at Tony, but he couldn’t see because he was being held possessively as though Tony was going to steal him away, with arms wrapped around him like steel bands of metal. He knew it wasn’t needed because Tony wasn’t a threat (like anyone would be realistically), but it was still nice to have such a commotion made over him by his alpha…Charles sent out a plea for Erik to relax, and told his growly bear, _he’s just happy for us love._

Erik shared his lack of sentiment over Tony’s gesture, and told Charles, who patted his arm in response, **_He is not allowed to touch you…_**   

Tony stepped back snorting, “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch, it was just a congratulatory hug. I’m just so happy, and without anything to help me get there!” He joked, yet Charles was the only one to snort, as Erik was ignoring his words, solely focused on the spare chair in the room that he was bringing back to life. It rose from the ground into form soundlessly.

Erik motioned, moving his arm from Charles’ body, reluctantly, “Take a seat if you must.” And Tony looked over at the chair letting out a breathless laugh.

“You shock me with your kindness, Erik. I haven’t met a more charitable soul, but I think I’ll stay right here, with my two favorite mutants.” He said sarcastically, yet he was serious.

“Very well, but don’t attempt anymore gestures of affection.” Erik warned, as he returned his arms to Charles’ body for his protection obviously, and it was so romantic, and touching, and Charles floated love over his alphas mind as sweet as cotton candy.

“I guess if I must.” Tony said in a feigned resignation, as he threw his eyes to the ceiling, and gusted out a sigh as though he was disappointed.

“Good…” Erik grumbled.

Charles though was still so happy that Tony was a true friend and accepting, and obviously pleased with their new status as mated. Charles had known Tony for so long, that he was like a big brother to him, and he just knew that he didn’t have to worry about his friend rejecting them. Through the years, they’d grown apart naturally because of his work, and his dangerous pastime as Iron Man, and the mere fact that they both had such drastically different lives. Yet, through it all they’d stayed in touch, and Tony had always been so kind to him, not caring about his weird personality and hobbies… Charles in the past when he was younger, even harboured a pretty serious crush on him… but he knew that Tony never returned the sentiment. Considering he was 11 when this happened, it was clear it just wasn’t fated in the stars… not like Erik… “Oh Tony, thank you for your support, and approval, it really means a lot to me.” He gushed, but Erik bristled behind him, _yet again_.

“Why would that matter? You don’t need approval to be with me, I’ve already taken you.” He declared imperiously and Charles sighed craning around to look at Erik.

He gave him a beseeching pout. “It’s the thought that counts love.” Erik’s eyes narrowed, as he looked past him to Tony, and then shot back to Charles, as his mind was pacified for the time being. He let out a grumbled that might have turned into a word, but it didn’t matter because Tony was barreling forward as always –

“Oh you two, first fight? Now there’s love,” He proclaimed dryly, and Erik’s anger sparked back up again, and wouldn’t recover as Tony went on -- “You know guys this is a real mind trip. Are you sure you're not --” Tony wiggled fingers beside his head, “projecting me onto a fantastic voyage buddy, because it's been too long since I've woken up screaming from being at the top of Everest in my underwear, or riding a whale –”

Erik radiated his exasperation and confusion at Tony’s words, and he drawled, his tone bleeding with his annoyance, “We are in no way fighting Stark, and I assure you this is real. You are talking nonsense.”

Charles on the other hand took that statement in a whole different light, as he was filled with alarm because he couldn’t imagine that anyone would think that about him! He knew that Tony was joking but still… Erik was out of his league, and someone might wonder why he was with Charles when he was, no catch… he thought shielding his insecure thoughts from his lover, but because of that, he answer with more conviction then he might have  –“Tony I would never! That would make me the worst person, and telepath ever. I could never live with myself.” Erik was petting his arm in an attempt to settle him almost instantly, and then spoke discreetly with a solicitous voice: **_Stark is buffoon, ignore his comments. Do you want me to send him away?_**

Oh Erik was such a treasure for caring about him so devotedly, but he knew that Tony was being a big jokeroo. _No, I want to visit with him, he’s our friend, but thank you though honey bear._ And he swelled his affection between them, and Erik returned it, yet shared his opinion that Tony should **go**.       

Tony went on unknowing to their conversation, and was nodding his head along to his own tune, “Mhm, Mhm, yeah you could, but I know you would never mind trip me with something this out there, ah yeah.” He blurted sarcastically with wide an alert eyes, and then broke into a wicked grin -- and Erik huffed behind Charles grazing his hair with his nose. “So come on sugar foot, tell me the story, how did you and the great Magneto became an item, or a thang? As all the kids say.” Tony drawled in a teasing tone, cutting off any form of revolt from Charles about the latter conversation topic, as Erik's disgust at being called Magneto boiled over – as well as from Charles being called _sugar foot_ , naturally.

“It's none of your business Stark, and please don’t refer to me as Magneto. I will not stand for that.” He growled squeezing Charles, who without warning turned pecking Erik’s lips and it brought them both instant relief as the contact was like a hit of sugar. He just wanted to assure his sweet bear that everything was okay because Charles knew how much he was struggling entertaining Tony.

The man in question let out a stray giggle, and Charles broke Erik’s possessive gaze, to look at Tony. His eyes were filled with wonder, like a young boy at Christmas, or a visit to an antiquary, and he could feel his delight at their relationship: part humour, part disbelief, part impish pleasure at his new found ability to troll on them more expertly.

Nevertheless, Charles returned the expression, whilst stroking Erik’s arm affectionately as he shared the tale of his love affair with the alpha of his dreams… “It was actually Erik who started it when he called me into his office to, um talk to me about my wardrobe... and well we both liked each other… and so we spent some time together -- ”

“Charles.” Erik grumbled in warning obviously uncomfortable talking about them in front of Tony. _**I do not want you sharing anymore details. They are ours** … _He sent in aggravation to him, and assured him that he wouldn’t with a soothing blanket of love.   

 _Don’t worry honey, I feel the same way_. He turned to give his alpha a tender grin, who was staring at Tony coolly, who then tore his eyes away to meet Charles’, but no moment was to be had as Tony cawed:

“Oh he did, did he? Does he have something against all the colour and the tight pants? Charles you know what I’m talking about – he really is a cheeky omega.” He said to Erik who blinked at Tony irately, yet Charles could feel is anxiety uncoiling as he nodded with a somewhat lessened homicidal expression.

“I… mistakenly viewed his clothing as unprofessional and provocative, so I gave him a verbal warning.” Erik spared the words whilst gazing into Charles’ eyes with clear adoration; a juxtaposition to his expressions so far this interview. He sighed at how romantic that was, or he found it romantic. When he’d comprehended why the office manager was reprimanding him for his tight clothes… the office manager who he was helplessly infatuated with, Charles had felt an overwhelming spark of hope because he knew that Erik was interested, and it was the first time he'd felt such a genuine longing from any alpha -- and of course, he knew he had to ignite that spark into a smoldering fire of _passion_ , and try to catch the very alpha whom he’d fantasized having a future with.

Tony leered at them, “Oh it looks like you gave him more than a warning Erik.” He wagged his finger at him, “I like your style, the old psyche out, that takes skill. I more lean towards the in your face, and meet in the closet type style… not a lot of effort needed, but you get a quick return.” Tony was grinning through his teeth. It was directed at no one but himself, and Charles really didn’t want to know as Erik was put off by his comment, and neither knew what to say.

Tony went on somewhat wistfully after that, “I never thought you’d would be the alpha for Charles, but it really makes sense, you two together and all mushy and in love, I would hope… you better be, what’s the point then.” Erik got an assessing eye after that, like a big brother sizing up the new alpha in his siblings life.

His alpha spare no pause – “Of course I love him, what do you take me for? I wouldn’t have taken Charles otherwise.” Erik bit out caustically in sweet assurance, and Charles felt his heart fluttering hearing his declaration spoken so passionately, with not a hint of shame.   _Love you too…_ he told Erik because he was helpless to not voice his own endearment to his alpha.

Tony was nodding in approval, and flailed a hand, “Just checking Erik, I wouldn’t want you to break my _smookies_ heart, but I can’t see that happening when you melted a chair to get him to sit on your lap. I won’t worry, too much… but, I guess this is where I say: I’m really happy for you special kids -- Charles can melt people with his mind, you can melt the world around people, I think it's a match made in heaven, or um hell.” – And then he quipped looking at Charles, “But I was going to ask, having trouble sitting today?” And that was enough for Erik growled jerking behind him.

“That's none of your business, and I will ask you just this once – be respectful to Charles, or you will have to deal with me!” He shared his anger with Charles, squeezing him compulsively in comfort.    

Tony looked like he was going to burst into tears of laughter, and Erik was starring him down, (he could feel it) as Charles sighed, but was so pleased that he didn't know what to do with himself but stay on his alphas lap where he was being crushed to a firm chest... and it was probably best to stay out of this. Tony finally broke out with, between breathless laughs, “Alright sorry boss – but I'll get Pepper to send up one of those inflatable ring thingies, you know Charles.” And he winked and Charles' face flamed.

“Tony really you don't have to, believe me – I have my own cushion here.” He patted Erik's knee as he spoke.

“I doubt he's that soft.” Tony choked out, while repressing bursts of jarring laughter that left his complexion red, and his eyes glassy.

“Soft enough…” Erik grunted behind him, and Tony finally let loose barking at them his delight , and Charles looked down in reaction as he smirked out bashfully, and analyzed Erik’s large agile hand holding his own.

“You two god, classic – ” Airy giggles were bubbling from him, “I have to celebrate this. There has to be a party in honour of Charles finally becoming a women – you finally made it my tender dumpling.”

Alarm spiked through Charles, and rage succumbed Erik – “Tony, really you're being ridiculous. I'm a grown man, it's not as though it's my coming of age party, if people really have those anymore.” He hurried out because Erik was fuming silently and he didn’t think he was going to stay that way.

“Stark!” Erik snapped, and Charles sighed… there he goes… “Did you just compare my omega to a _woman_?”

Tony held up his finger as he pulled out his phone, and a growl rumbled into his ear. Turning without provocation, he gave Erik his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to charm his growly bear. _He’ll be gone soon, and just remember how silly he is…_

 ** _Silly like a corpse…_** Erik thought with a glowering scowl, and Charles’ eyes widened as he let out a meep of a humour, grinning uncontrollably because Erik wasn’t serious.

 _Like a clown corpse?_ Charles suggested, and Erik’s mind tinged with approval, as the loathing quality was lifting from his gaze –

 ** _Yes, exactly my sweet._** He thought as his lips twitched and he was thinking about Charles with affection suddenly, yet he picked up a stray thought of Erik planning on speaking to Tony alone, as Charles tried to not dwell on that…

“Pepper – yes I know, alright, just calm down I'll deal with that later, stop, stop, _stop_ – thank you.” He looked at them and sighed as Erik was looking at nothing but Charles, petting his cheek, and sending him a question in indirect thoughts and emotions: Concern if Tony had insulted him, and then he assured him of his state of male standing: he admired his short beard, letting his attraction be known, and he felt a mutual cloak of love overcome them. How could Charles respond any other way then kissing Erik's lips, as he wound them up in that devotion of love, and Tony’s presence was ignored.     

Nevertheless, Tony’s words broke him from the delicacy of their caress, when he heard their names, “Oh they're kissing, adorable love birds – I'm talking about Charles, and Erik – Erik, Lehnsherr our resident monomaniac… yes Magneto, and no not me, ha ha Pepper – Yes, just as I said _god_ , he's ravaged Charles and taken him for his own, and I sense babies on the horizon –” He winked at Charles, whose mind squealed with glee as though it was conditioned to react that way. He savoured the prospect, and then felt unexpectedly, that even Erik was emitting smug pride as he thought over their mating, and future ideas of their children… It was just more confirmation of how perfect Erik was.

Charles couldn’t help caveating, “Oh Tony it's too soon to tell if I am, well you know… so please don't make this some baby shower I beg you.”

Erik was quiet beside him, but was thinking very seriously about the fact that there would be babies for sure, and if not this heat then he would just have to try harder his next one to ensure with a certainty. He gulped at the prospect, not knowing how Erik could _fuck_ him any harder than he had… he might have to take a week after for bed rest if he really tried –

 ** _If that's what you want, my bird_** _..._ Erik sent to him, and he looked over to see the predatorily grin on his rakish alphas face. His hand covered his mouth as a giggled left him unintentionally, which floated along with his glee above then, and Erik let his hand go finally to run a finger through his hair in a delicate trail.

A chuckle touched his ears breaking the moment, _and_ Tony’s chatter with Pepper, which he realized was about a party. Charles decided in that moment that his attention span was completely snuffled out by Erik’s delicious presence. “What are you talking about hmm? Care to share. You look a little bashful there Charles… Erik you sly fox what are saying to my sugar foot?” He drawled out in a teasing tone while grinning like a school boy, and Charles was spared as Erik spoke up:

“It's none of your business Stark, and I don't think I feel comfortable with you being so candid with Charles as well. Don't push me, if you continue to embarrass him --” He began to warn and Charles jumped in with both moccasins –

“Erik really, I've known Tony since grade school, and he’s just happy for us. This is his way of showing it.” He explained as he squeezed Erik’s fingers which were laced with his own, and then he added addressing Tony, “But you could play nice Tony-bologna.” Charles said, using one of the whimsical names from their childhood.    

“With mustard?” Tony quipped.

“Of course.” Charles answered like he wouldn’t be a human sandwich meat, any other way.

Erik wasn’t pleased with that familiarity, but couldn’t change his relationship with his big brother, yet that didn’t stop Charles from sympathizing with Erik on his assessment, “But he is being a pest.” He hissed.

And Tony cackled, “That's why I was put on this planet Erik, to torment those closest to me – now to celebrate. How about tonight?” He tapped his goateed chin, “Starks – I’ll invite the whole gang, even Banner that shut in, and some ladies of course, lots of ladies. How do lap dances sound? I know you guys aren't into that, but a party’s not the same without naked ladies, and lots of liquor and, debauchery – Bellini’s for Charles, wait, can you drink? That's a bad thing right when you’re incubating the future spawn of evil?” He gestured in thought, as a gentle grin graced his lips with this question, and he sent his congratulations to Charles still knowing how to reach him via thought – and behind him, affection was not being cultivated.

Rage singed through the air like the embers from an impending fire: Erik growled as a pen began to shake on the desk, and Charles relented hurriedly, “Tony please no strippers, and tonight doesn't really work for me, or us – I have to go and share the good news with Raven, and I don't think either one of us are in the state for a party.”

Erik erupted – “And your suggestion is incredibly insulting, and your words – ” he seethed furiously, “our child will not be referred to as a spawn. You will need to learn to think before you speak Stark, although I’m beginning to realize you don’t have the capacity, as contemptible as that is – And I don't like the idea of a party that will put my omega in harm while he is possibly pregnant, or otherwise. Your associates are dangerous.”

Stark looked awed like he just saw the first man walking on the moon, or his own reflection. Shaking his head, he directed his stunned gaze at Charles, as his mouth parted in surprise surrounded by his goatee, and he hooked a finger at Erik, “He _is_ the real deal Charlie… are you serious you didn’t?” He wiggled his fingers beside his head in the universal telepathic mind meddling gesture, “Warp his mind – I wouldn't tell anyone if you did, I mean, it's not the worst thing anyone’s ever done, and it's not like you’re doing anything bad, you're just banging him, it's like a charitable gesture.” Erik's eye's shot wide, and Charles was shaking his head frantically as he whispered to Tony in his mind: _You really need to stop Tony. Erik isn't the joking sort... yet. And_ _he is at melting point_.

“ _Tony_ , I have not altered Erik's beautiful mind –” Charles insisted, thinking that this conversation had run its course for the moment.  

Like the weakness of branch in a Gorillas hands, Erik snapped, and growled pointing at Tony ominously, as the pen on the desk tumbled across the wood, “Charles has not altered my mind in one bit, Stark. I love him genuinely of my own volition, and accusations like this could land him some serious danger – where I come from if you make such accusation, they’re liable to get you shot.”

“ _Erik_.” Charles said in a reproaching tone, thinking that was a tad much, but thankfully Tony just smiled.

“Erik, I'm so happy to have you in the family. I never considered it, and I'm disappointed that I never thought to do a little match making of my own with you and Charlie – but I know that this is the real deal, so don’t melt things. I’m just winding you up because Charles does pack a real _punch_.” he said the words with emphasis, and Charles could feel his friend’s affection and he was such a sweetheart. Tony went on as Charles flushed bashfully, “He's the complete package, and you’re a pretty lucky guy to have him -- I'll send up champagne to celebrate – _sorry_ , sparking grape juice – and there is going to be a party if you want it or not.”

Charles looked over to see Erik frowning in disgust, and Tony added hastily with a teasing curl to his lips, “And no strippers, I promise.” And then Charles felt Tony direct a thought towards him: _I can't wait to be a godfather, good job Charles._

Charles had that same unreal sensation that had been chasing him around, like someone who’d just walked into a store, and upon entering, confetti exploded and everyone exclaimed that he just won 1 million dollars, yet in this instance it was a life that he'd won, and future babies, and Erik… and that was so much more amazing. No amount of money could supplement this gift, and he nodded as he felt suspicious prickling in his eyes.

But alas, there would be no shed tears from his alpha: Erik might feel the same, but he didn’t share his sentiment towards Tony, as he was cautioning his friend instead of having a moment:

“In the future never get to the point that you have to promise _that_ to people. No one wants entertainment like you have suggested at their celebratory party, unless they are _you_.” Tony laughed, and Charles found that he was helplessly flooding Erik with his joy, and Tony, whose eyes took on a glassy look. Erik puffed a small breath next to his ear, and returned the sensation with a question, as he bent to kiss Charles’ cheek. _I’m just so happy, love you_ …

“I think I need a smoke, _wooh_.” Tony drawled, and Charles looked over feeling content, as his friend shook his head as though to clear it, and then declared, “Alright love birds. I think you’re too preoccupied to have an adult conversation. Charles you’re throwing around love bombs, and Erik is too prickly, and scaring the metal... it’s quivering in fear. I'll talk to you later – oh but wait I spoke too soon, there is one last thing.” He held up a finger, tapping his lip, “Erik, Horne is going to call around 3 today, so ah, get your A game on. I need you, to be _you_ , and not Charles' lap dog.”

Annoyance flooded his lover’s pleasure as he snapped, “Charles is sitting in my lap, as that is obvious, so your concern hold no baring – I would never sit on Charles' lap, it would not be as enjoyable.”

Tony burst into choking laughter throwing his head back, and then riffed out, directing his comment at Charles, “And you say he doesn't have a sense of humour, he's a riot.”

Erik huffed out in frustration, and Charles stroked Erik's arm lovingly as he explained, “He's just joking love.”

Erik looked at him, and then looked back glaring at Tony, “I know that... I will be ready by 3.”

“Good to hear. I would hate to have your reputation ruined because you got a piece of my _sweetums_.”

“He’s not your _sweetums,_ and there will be no change in my caliber of work, Stark.” Erik vowed, as Charles was repressing a giggle at how sweet his aggravation was.

Tony smirked at him, sharing his humour with Charles in his dancing eye, “Alright good to know. But it’s time to go, bye Charles, I’ll get that ring sent up.”

“Toodles Tony, love. I'll talk to you soon, thanks for visiting honey.” Charles said, and his long-time friend nodded, and sidled towards the door without a parting word from Erik. He was smirking at them, and then he hesitated at the office door, and blurted before he walked out – “My _sweetums_ ” and the door slammed behind him.

Before Erik could react, Charles moved so he was sitting astride his lap facing him, and slid his hands into Erik’s suit coat, running them over his chest and sides, and smothered his lips feeling relief. Erik burst into motion, and he drank greedily licking into his mouth, as tongue stole over his own expertly, and arms wrapped him up. He was murmuring in appreciation as he nibbled Erik’s lips, and savoured the feeling of strong hands running through his hair, and so hot over his clothes, and their pleasure mingled. Erik’s agitation dropped away like a 100 pound weight, and he felt their connection twinning and strengthening – his alpha touched his mind, flooding into his thoughts with his sensation of ownership, and he was helpless to his minds command, as he wanted his alpha to own him completely.

They kissed madly, and Charles was getting so fevered that he was on the brink of taking it further – a moan was forming in his throat, he was so excited, and had to break the kiss as he felt a dampness growing within. He gasped against his alpha’s mouth, feeling his arousal aching through him as he was plump in his tight pants – and Erik was in the same state, because he was riding on a firm pole that was burying between his cheeks.

Once he caught his breath, he assured, petting Erik who had dropped his face to his hair to scent him tenderly, “Don't mind Tony, baby. He's just a character, like us; he's a good friend... I just want you to know that you don't have to be threatened by him.”

Erik pulled his face away, and he saw the strain in his jaw at the comment, but his eyes were vulnerable in a way Erik hadn’t shared during the meeting obviously. He lifted his hand, and his thumb brushed over Charles’ cheek and love pulsed around him, tinged with his dominating presence, “I am aware of this, but I will not have my omega being talked down to. You have me now Charles, and I will not stand for people’s insolence where you are concerned.”

Charles sucked in a breath, and went to counter Erik's overprotective mind set, but he found that he could not argue with that, and why would he? Erik was too perfect, the quint essential alpha – unable to curb the compulsion to protect him against any other alpha’s threat, and his heart fluttered. “Alright Erik.” He simpered, and he pulled him in by his tie and slid his tongue into his mouth, and they fell into a slow and hot tangle of excited flesh, as Erik's fingers skimmed over his marking along his collar, and he broke the kiss suddenly sucking in a deep hissing breath, “You --” He gasped with a smoldering gaze, as passion and mischief crackled from his lover.

“Me?” Erik gave him a sly look.

Charles tapped his chest, still holding him by his tie, “Yes you, you bad bear. That's off limits at work, and you know _why_...”

Erik gasped out a laugh and grinned pressing his face into Charles’ hair, and when he pulled back his face was more serious then Charles expected. “Charles... having you – it makes me feel like I have a reason to live. You’re everything I've ever wanted.” He whispered holding his gaze with a blood chilling intensity, and Charles sighed worrying his lip, and falling into his alpha's beautiful eyes.

“It's the same for me Erik, it's the same love.” He whispered to this amazing man who was all his.

Erik kissed him then gently, rubbing their lips together as they enjoyed this respite from the rest of the world, and then he pulled back to murmur, “I love you omega.”

Charles stroked his cheek, and his jaw and then bent, and pecked Erik's lips murmuring in his throat in pleasure, thinking of how amazing it would be if they could leave to go and honeymoon, travel to their own secluded island to make love, and be alone for endless hours. He pulled back and said like a vow, “I love you alpha.”

Erik brushed his cheek again, and Charles nuzzled his hand, “I don't want to ever leave you.” He admitted, and Erik smiled at him large toothed, with his eye's crinkling at the sides that just added to his rakish good looks.

“You don't have to, we will always be together.” He then bowed his head touching their foreheads, and caressed him through their connection: **_You will always be in my thoughts. I need you there, it's the one light spot..._**

There was nothing to say to that because he felt so emotional as he pulled away, and snuggled into Erik's chest, and his alpha hugged, and kissed him. He never thought he’d hear anyone say something so romantic, and generous to him, and as a telepath his declaration was a gift. This was all still new, and he was adapting to having someone love him, truly with every ounce of their being it appeared and he just wanted to be held by his alpha… Lunch would be over soon, and he still wanted to talk to Erik about his meeting with Emma, so he knew he had to pull away from the delicious scent, and firm muscle of his alphas body.

Erik locked his arms around his ribs, and kissed his hair, as Charles reached behind for a cookie before he spoke. _How was Emma? It went well, cookie bear?_ He asked and Erik huffed and gave him a roguish grin.

“It went well... But,” Erik sobered then and smoothed his hair, as he chewed his cookie, “she suggested that I talk to you about finding a psychologist. I think, we all agree that it would be for the best if I started seeing one again... but I'm hesitant Charles.”

Charles watched him, his sullen lips and his unsettled gaze, and his mind was defiantly defiant against the notion, although it was not so clear that he knew why without some further digging. He smiled and soothed Erik, petting down his chest. “Why are you hesitant, love?”

He watched his alpha's jaw moved as he thought this over and Charles got a hint of his hesitancy. “It just...” He started, and looked Charles in the eyes with a dubious glaze, “It feels like I’m taking a step back, when I don't want to go back Charles, I want to go forward, with you. Having you as my omega.” His eyes transformed into their affectionate and private caress, “It feels like having you proves how far I've come. That you are my omega... I never imagined I would reach this point.” Charles covered his hand feeling so helplessly flattered. It was hard to compose himself to say what he had intended, since he had words with Emma.

“Oh, Erik, you get me all twitter patted when you say things like this, I can hardly think.” He tittered, and Erik looked momentarily confused.

“Twitter pated?” He questioned.

Charles could read his genuine confusion, and he explained, “Yes, twitter pated.” Charles echoed, and Erik shook his head.

“I don’t know as I’ve stated Charles.”

“It’s from Bambi, you know, have you seen it?” He touched Erik’s tie smoothing it, and Erik sighed, and Charles could feel his mind relax, and begin to gel with his once more: the disorganized areas began to smooth, and regain their fluid tide.

“No I haven’t and I can’t say that I have ever heard of it either to my knowledge. What is this Bambi you speak of?”

He sucked in a shallow breath realizing that he had a lot of shows to share with his sheltered lover. He settled himself more securely on Erik’s lap and told the tale… well the shortened version – “Oh, It’s about a baby deer whose Mother is shot by a hunter, but it’s not all bad you know, the baby deer grows up with his friends who live in the forest with him. There’s a skunk, and a rabbit, and they’re all adorable, and then spring comes and Bambi falls in love. It’s all very sweet… well, until the forest burns down and he has to flee with the rest of the animals – but they make it out in the end, and have babies… that’s Bambi…”

 Erik snorted, giving him a speculative look, “That movie sounds horrendous. Doesn’t Disney make children’s movies? I would never want my child watching something like that.” He said sternly, and Charles’ breath caught at the thought of their babies…

 “I think you have to see it before you decide something that big – it is a children’s movie.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Erik acquainted, and Charles sighed resting his cheek against Erik’s chest for a breath of pure bliss.

He pulled back, and assured Erik, “I’ll find you a new doctor, baby. Don’t worry about it all, alright?” He kissed Erik, who sighed against his lips as he pulled away.

His thumb brushed Charles’ cheek, and he said with a sincere gratitude, “How did I manage before you?”

“Oh, you got on.” Charles mumbled and smiled shyly at his alpha.

“That’s what you call it.” He breathed gently.

“Yeah, well I though you did well enough that I still wanted you desperately…” He teased drawing out the last word and pleasure tangled through him as Charles was squeezed.

“You’re the only one I figure --”

“Yeah right.” Charles smacked his chest.

“I don’t know Charles, really, I don’t notice details which don’t pertain to the present task I’m usually on, unless it’s extremely compelling.” Erik gave him a reticent smile, and he gazed over Charles adoringly, and then he snuggled up to Erik again, kissing him, and wondering why the world was getting in the way of their time together: work, tonight with Raven… it was such a pain… and they talked sparingly until their break was over hoping it never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that to end so sweet... I got a toothache, almost like I've been eating too much ice cream... or a Jurassic Blizzard... delicious and nostalgic...


	8. The secret to a man's heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' day get's a little sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update, and this is actually where the chapter ends, I was just lucky because I'm away, and sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments as always <3
> 
> Next week we return to Erik' POV :D

 

 

Charles left Erik and the door clicked behind him gently, and he sighed looking at Moira. She was back at her desk, and he took an enthused jump over reading that she was intending to celebrate his mating, and it was wonderful as she smiled at him covering her mouth. “You… you… and Mr. Lehnsherr –” She exclaimed, and clapped her hands together silently, and Charles and touched his hair feeling bashful.

“Yeah...” Was all he could come up with because he was suddenly speechless. There were so many emotions filling him: he was coasting on the comfort from just being with his alpha, and revelling in this moment of compliment, which left him so enraptured with delight. This whole office situation was starting to brighten: Tony had been so happy for them, and now Moira!

Waving a hand in excitement, she leaned and opened her desk drawer, and then was pulling out a massive Toblerone like the ones you only see during holidays, and his eyes lit up like it was Christmas, “ _Oh_ what’s this?” He grinned _ooing_ , fluttering his fingers over his lip, and she ushered him closer, placing it on the desk, and then pulled out a small envelope from the same drawer.

“I saw you two this morning and I knew, well anyone would just looking at you, you lucky duck, you!” She beamed at him, and then leaned in conspiratorially, and Charles inclined his head closer accordingly, “This is the best news, cause you know, I have to say as his assistant…” She whispered, “I’m _really_ thankful. He needs it, you, _some_ … you know…” She gave him a meaningful gaze and Charles giggled bashfully pulling away as though he needed to distance himself from the racy comment. He snagged the massive chocolate pyramid of deliciousness, hugged it, feeling tickled, yet flustered by her observation naturally.

“Yeah, don’t we all?” He gusted, rolling his eyes going for casual, when he knew that he’d been desperate to have an alpha take him, and was probably really obvious about it too, but it was sweet of her to pin it on Erik.     

She nodded blowing out a puff of agreement, and then presented him with the card, and he danced it with glee in his hand. “Open it.” She urged, and so with deft fingers he pulled out the card, and it was all he could have ever asked for in one: A cat was on lying on its back, and it was batting a blue ball of yarn in its paws, which was simply adorable, and when he opened it and read the inside, it was simple yet poignant:

_Hope you have a purrrfect life!_

_Love Moira xoxo_

Charles sighed, touching his chest with the candy bar in hand, and gushed, “Oh, oh, it’s so perfect, oh Moira.”

“You two are so perfect for each other, it’s like it’s been so obvious the whole time but no one realized it.”

“I did.” He blurted, and she grabbed his arm gasping.

“You’ve been after him the whole time?”

He shrugged somewhat sheepishly not used to talking about his romantic endeavours, _and_ successes, although he knew that talking to Moira wouldn’t be like talking to Hank, but still…

“Well, I tried… you know how it is.” He looked away and licked his lips, feeling awkward, and she patted his arm.

“Well, it obviously worked because you got him.” She said with gusto, hooking her fist in the air in enthusiasm, and he was so touched by her acceptance.

“Yes I did.” He proclaimed quietly around a smirk, which was curling his lips into a delirious smile, and then Moira was shuffling around her desk, and pulled him into a congratulatory hug. Charles gladly threw his arms around her tiny body, and squeezed her, beaming, while he absorbed her positive thoughts. _She really cares, what a sweetheart…_    

There wasn’t much more to say when they both had work to do, and so they ended their moment of shared excitement, and Charles departed, hustling back to his desk hugging his chocolate, and card and feeling high off his life, his _purrrfect_ life, although... There was a sensation of discomfort in the atmosphere around him, as he settled onto his chair delicately mindful of his tender tail. Hank was working studiously and not looking at him, and even when he spun to face him he still didn’t look over. The rest of the office was trying not to look in his direction, but he would have known that he was being watched by everyone around him inconspicuously, even if he couldn’t feel all their minds tuned into his presence, and it dampened his mood slightly. He just told himself that the truly important people in his life were happy for him, and there was nothing he could do about all rude minds around him… _Don’t let them rain on your parade!_ Of course that was easier said than done naturally, yet he’d had years of practice ignoring peoples who had harboured less than good will towards him.

Ten minutes went by and he opened the Toberlone and was sucking on a massive chunk, when he could feel Hank looking at him, yet he would not take the bait, _no siree_. If Hank wanted to be rude then he wasn’t going to entertain him. Charles was still hurt that his friend had imagined those terrible thoughts about his sweet bear: that Erik had… forced himself on him… and as hot a thought that was _God_ – _Erik holding me down and forcing me to take it_ , _because he knows that I’m going to be his omega… because I secretly want it, but maybe I feel I have to resist his allure_ … _maybe because I’m royalty, and he’s nothing but my bodyguard_ … _or the stable master…_ ooh boy… he smirked down at the keys…  Um, yes, Hank had been rude and Charles was going to ignore him… and instead he went about slotting Erik into every ridiculous fantasy he’d ever plucked from his trashy harlequins and played out in his mind.

Of course he could multi task while doing that, so he worked on typing up sales data reports, and he could feel Hank watching him interminably, as his regret was growing. It was clear that he was guilty, and Charles thought that he rightly should be and left it at that.

Another ten minutes went by and all hostility in the room was slowly evaporating, as all those bitter lemons began to ignore while they were absorbed in their work, and he sighed gnawing on his chocolate in relief. “ _Oh giant Toblerone… I love you…”_ He whispered and let his mind wonder towards Erik’s. He could feel his content and added in his own, and Erik was thankful for the moment of affection welcoming him, and lingered over his presence tenderly. They rested together in a shared bubbled of their love as alpha, and omega, and he hummed in the midst of his insipid delight, and tapped the keys dancing in his chair.

It was another ten minutes when he could feel Hank gazing at him now, completely depressed, and he trying to figure out what to say to Charles, and he paused and sighed, tiring of feeling Hank so sorrowful beside him. Turing his head slowly he looked at Hank whom was gazing at him pathetically, and he held his eyes questioning. “Yes?” He knew the answer of course, but wanted to hear him voice his apology, and hopefully realize how silly he’d been.

Hank pushed his glasses up his nose and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

A wan smile covered his lips, and all he could part with was a simple, “Hmm, yes.”

Hank paused looking crushed suddenly and rolled closer to Charles, “I was very disrespectful –

“Yes you were.” Charles cut in with a conversational tone. He looked down at his keys again enjoying Hanks grovelling, because he really was out of line, and everyone was being very rude to him at the moment, thank you, apart from Moira. Hank could do to suffer a little.

“—and I’m just surprised because well, Mr. Lehnsherr is – he’s him and, you, It’s just a surprise.”

Charles looked over grinning and pointed out, “You already said that.”

Hank hung his head in shame, and then after a moment of contemplation, he reached out and went to touch Charles as people do when they are attempting to be sincere, but then stopped his movement, and pulled his hand away and rested it awkwardly in his lap. “So, he’s, you’re both um, serious about this?”

Charles’ brows rose incredulously, “I would hope Hank. If I wasn’t what would that say about me?”

His gaze shadowed, and he looked away as his guilt spiked, and he mumbled, “I, yeah of course.” – in accession of the obvious fact that an omega would have to be either so desperate for an alpha that they would chance spending their time with one, who wasn’t committed, or just a completely irresponsible individual who was willing to have a child without a mate to care for them. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he rolled back to his desk, and opened his closest drawer, reaching in for something, and Charles’ interest was piqued naturally, “I ah, felt bad and got you something… it’s nothing really but, just…”

He pulled out a box of Milk Duds and Charles puffed in surprise, “Oh where did you get those?” Hank was handing it over, and he took the box shaking it with glee, and Hank smiled with a visible appearance of alleviation.

“At the 711, I know how much you like them, but don’t always buy them, _and_ I wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier. It’s just a lot to take in, when I’ve never thought of Mr… Lehnsherr in that light, and you…” A sigh left him, and he smoothed his hair, which was short and in no way needed the treatment, “He doesn’t seem like the nice… type, and you are so nice.” – He gestured with his hand in an attempt at remission as he hushed out, “You’d tell me if he wasn’t right?”

A displeased breath tore from his lips, which were damped from the excitement of the impending chewy caramel morsel he was going to eat – and a crease formed between Charles’ brows in sudden disappointment, “Hank, didn’t we just go over this?” He repelled, and then started to tear the top off the Milk Duds.

Hank flapped his hand at him, in punctuation of his point, “I’m sorry, you’re just too nice Charles, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” … Awe that was so sweet of Hanky-poo, but misguided.

“And so is Erik.” He tittered tipping his chin, and Hank gave him a curious penetrating look like he couldn’t believe his words.

“Really? He is?”

“Yes, Hank. He really is.” He said with conviction, and jammed his hand in the box, snagging a smooth choco-caramel-delightful treat with his short fingers, and popped it into his mouth, “He’s really great, and he treats me better than any alpha I’ve ever met, obviously, and loves me.”

Hank blinked at him reading his words as a dig, and leaked out his speculation, but held his tongue, as he asked uncertainly, “Ah great, that’s just great…well so… are _we_ good?”

Charles chewed on the sticky caramel like a cow with a mouth of grass, and nodded feeling complete, “We are good, but I don’t know about the rest of the office.”

Clicking his tongue, Hank rolled back to his cubical obviously not wanting to interject his view on that topic, “Yeah, well…” Was all he let out, and then he started to type moving on from the moment, and his relief of their strain passing was palpable.

Charles sighed knowing Hank couldn’t move mountains, let alone a pile of dirt, what with his confrontation issues, although he also knew he shouldn’t burden other people with his own dilemmas. “Thanks Hank.” He mumbled around the candy in his mouth,

Two fingers were wagged in the air, as Hank grinned cordially, “No problem.”

Charles popped another few Dud’s in his mouth, and planned a massive bake off. They couldn’t hold a grudge forever, but it was then that he was reminded of the security boy’s reactions, and how his baking was almost disregarded in the face of their condemnation of his lover, and he jerked the box glaring at his keyboard suddenly at the thought of the office turning their back on his gifts of baking… _They better not!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Toblerone was taken from the episode of Friends where Joey keeps taking Emily's chocolate. I was watching it when I was writing this, and was like, Charles for the win!


	9. Small Talk (I mean torture.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik talks to his Mother, and reflects more on his past in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, so enjoy. Sorry if there's mistakes, I got a fever, and it's not for more cowbell! Although I will take more cowbell... I can't turn it away...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, interest, love, teddy bears, imagined kisses, (one sided, i understand you don't share my feelings...*runs away crying*)... ice cream, just in general. I'm a big fan. I tried a brand on my trip that was too rich. How is that possible!
> 
> Next Chapter: after work beings... and Raven ;) (I think)

 

 

“I told you Lehnsherr – we won’t pay that much, and by raising the price it doesn’t make the deal any more feasible!”

Erik chuckled darkly, and steeped his fingers, as he looked at the man over skype who was wrought with middle aged angst, “You refuse to commit to a price, so I am negotiating. Isn’t that what these called are about? If you are not willing to negotiate, then I do not understand why you are wasting your time. Just agree to our suggested price, and we can be through.” Erik told him reasonably.

Thankfully Charles’ presence in his life hadn’t altered his negotiation skills as Stark had speculated, actually due to Starks behaviour, and comments, he felt even more agitated then usual… his innuendo was not appreciated. After his sweet bird had left him in his office alone, he had brooded for a time over the teasing, which he knew had been illogical, but it was difficult to stop… this all was difficult… dealing with fending off alpha’s advances towards his omega, or imagined – yes imagined, because it hadn’t happened yet, _but it will_.

He focused on Charles’ body, his buttons, and his phone in his coat pocket, the warm ink of his tattoo. Charles didn’t wear jewelry and he’d already noted this practice almost from the moment he fell for his omega, and he knew he had to amend it. The logical course would be to make Charles a piece of jewelry, and considering he’d never made anything positive with his gift, he knew that it would be a fulfilling endeavour.  It would have to be perfect for Charles, and something as beautiful as he is… Those thoughts had brought him into the meeting and left him more sharp then usual, yet it was always satisfying toying with Horne. He was responsive and frankly terrible at negotiating; it was a wonder that England even had weapons of mass destruction at their disposal.

Horne sputtered, his face turning red as sweat was visible on his brow, and he was smoothing his thinning light brown hair looking agitated, “I have been negotiating you _lunati_ – you, you – it’s you that is the problem! It’s like this is a game for you, and I am trying to conduct this meeting professionally. I demand to talk to Stark!” He proclaimed, and Erik blinked at him as his lips pulled into a shrewd grin.

“You want to talk to Stark? I am slightly confused by this request, because if I am not mistaken, I am the head of weapon sales, and Tony Stark does not conduct negotiations. Now I can see that you are having some difficulty comprehending the appropriate protocol in this situation, but I am willing to lend you some advice –

“No – No, No!” Horned wailed and then the screen went off, and he was left in the skype menu.

Pursing his lips, he exited out of the program and opened up his email to compose a letter, which Miss Potts would receive in regards to the negotiation status. No new developments have occurred, yet he followed through with protocol:

 

_To Pepper Potts_

_Cc Tony Stark_

_Subject: Negotiations with Great Britain_

_Miss Potts,_

_As of_

 

He glanced at the time on the bottom of the screen –

_1:27pm, Eastern Standard Time, negotiations have stalled once again. I presume another meeting will be arranged to further negotiations in the future._

_Erik Lehnsherr,_

_Head of Sales Department, and Operations, Stark Industries_

He pressed send, and then went back to his inbox, feeling accomplished with his meeting, if only because of Horne’s loss of face. Erik knew that Horne had been charged with purchasing the Stark Ergo-7 infrared homing missals, and would continue to negotiate until they’ve reached a compromise. So therefor, he was free to do anyway he saw fit to reach that end conclusion, and if it allowed him to release some pent up aggression… then so be it.  

Scrolling through his emails he glanced over the forward of office jokes from fellow division managers, and resided to send another strongly worded email, requesting that he no longer be on this _joke mailing list._ Hemarked all of the forwards as spam, and then trashed them.

It was then that he thought of his mother, once again, because he had been unable to rid his mind of thoughts of when it would be the most pertinent time to contact her with the news of his omega. He speculated that this moment would be ideal as he had no more pressing matters in his mail. He excited out, checking his schedule, which was coordinated with McTaggard’s, and noted that there was a board meeting on Wednesday, and the weekly figures were due by the end of his work day. Those he could easily draft into a report within an hour, as the sales numbers sat in his inbox from the employees who had worked through his week of absence.

He hesitated though. It was not ethical to use work hours to discuss personal matters, yet couldn’t he make an exception? This was a significant piece of news that a mother would like to hear – and the beginning of the week was usually a slow time in industry offices, even one dealing in weapon sales. The world seemed to view Monday as an extension of the weekend, when it was just another day to him. None held more significance to the next, but that was mainly due to the past years: a period where the concept of times passing had become untethered to any substantial event to make it relevant apart from the rising and setting of the sun. In fact, having free time had been a great burden to him until he forged a routine after he was gainfully employed – including also, a number of imposed hobbies, which had been coordinated by his phycologist, Dr. Reese.

Dr. Reese, he still remembered his thinning dark hair, and his large greying beard; his thin wire framed glasses perched on his large curved nose, as he asked his questions though his thin pale lips, in his nasally tone. “Have you made any friends yet, Erik?”

He shook his head rolling a pen with his fingers across the wood of his desk, remembering that at the time he thought that the man was madder then himself, asking questions like that. Who was he going to find to be his friend? Who in their right mind would want to converse with him on a less then formal level when he was, who he is… And as for himself, he had struggled to settle into society again: he’d found it difficult to forge a conversation with almost every person who attempted, struggling to understand the inconsequential simplicities which people talked about – small talk it is called. Erik did not participate in _small talk_ , and hadn’t since his days in the mess hall with his fellow soldiers, and that had ended only a handful of years into his service. After that time, he only had himself to talk to one could say, during those endless hours alone in his cell, and he’d found that he preferred his own company to all others eventually… although you could account that preference due to his mental illness…

 _A man is never alone if he has his mind to retract into_ … a thought he’d had one solemn evening, and he’d almost believe his own dispensable aphorisms until he met Charles. He had proven to be his salvation, because his presence in Erik’s thoughts made life more than a slow march to his death bed. Their connection could not be measured to any other relationship he had forged in his life, bar one, and only due to the length and loyalty of this other person’s company: Azazel. He had been the one soldier he had worked closer with than any of the other in his platoon, and they shared a brotherhood borne from their mutual respect. The transporter was a master of hand to hand combat, and competent with any weapon, and had worked personally with Erik through all the years, up until the end as his transporter. He’d shuttled him from battle ground, to battle ground, and on countless instances had teleported him from a region before he was killed. At times he was the only solider against an entire infantry, but he did not need assistance if there was metal at his disposal, even when the invention of plastic weapons were introduced at the end of the war, he could construct a shield from debris that could fend off the most powerful of ammunition… _and as he was safe from death, all he could hear were the screams, the roar of the fire, and explosions, the muffled sounds under his helmet… and the blank feeling in his mind and body…_

Azazel, yes Azazel was his friend, and thoughts of him were being stirred, along with those of his Mother…

 _It was in the end_ … Erik was left alone for a time, weeks he speculated… he was suffering from dehydration and his waste bucket was so full, he realized he would be forced to dispose of its contents through the plastic bars of his window, although without food or water, he would parish before that would become a necessity. Fortunately the door was opened to his cell at some undefinable point of time, and tan fatigued soldier peered in at him with plastic rifles aimed on his person. It was the end of the war, and the beginning of his life, although for him it had felt like a living death as he’d been terrified to leave his _home_ , as he’d come to think of his cell, and Genosha.   

He thought that was the last he’d see of anyone from his former life, but he had been wrong when the red skinned man appeared in his apartment one evening. Anger had suffused him upon first recognition and he demanded first and foremost, before any formal greeting could be made, to know why he had not taken him with him when he fled, as the American troops infiltrated their base camp. Azazel had confessed that taking Erik with him had never been an option, because if he had, what was he supposed to do with him? And that was the extent of his explanation.

 _Do with him_ … he remembered those words, because he realized how obviously mad he had been to everyone.

That fact though, had never swayed his opinion of Erik, and he told him that he had always intended to visit him after he felt it was safe to do so. They discussed their current lives that night, talking like old friends, and Azazel recounted the events of his life after the war had come to a sudden end: Transporting from Genosha to Russia, Azazel had family still in the country, hailing from there, as almost all the residents of the island were refugees. He’d stayed in Russia until it was safe to return to his immediate family in Genosha. As it goes, some had died: his Mother of old age, and his Father of the war, much like Erik’s. His sisters had wed, and their sons were employed in the rebuilding of Genosha… and he had slept with many omegas, but had not bonded, happy to be free of the war and not ready to settle down. They sat in his apartment talking until the sun rose over the New York skyline, and he felt… not alone.

Erik had never told Reese about Azazel, or anyone else for that matter. Charles he would tell, and his friend would have to meet his omega, and this pleased him and reminded him how far he’s come… _yet not far enough…_           

_Never far enough from my cell where I lost my humanity, and my mind._

Sitting here today in America, in a position that men usually acquired after completing years of education, and having more family then he deserved, he felt like a very fortunate man. Three people in his life, out of the entire world… it amazed him, yet there would be more… babies, and a family of his own, and Charles guiding his life like he was a lost soul that was desperate to be found… And now that he was found, he had to stop wasting time.

Azazel he could wait to contact, as he had taken to computers like the rest of world and emailed Erik from his home in Genosha, but it was his Mother he had to speak to.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, knowing that this meant more to him then a desire for a congratulatory word, nay, Erik needed her to see him for the man he’d become: one who was more than the sum of his parts, or his actions. That he was not the man she visited in hospital, and that he was not the same man she’d talked to weeks ago. He was changed, and would only continue too as the days passed with his omega.   

He went into his phone book, and opened her contact: Hedwig Alexiou. Her surname obviously belonging to her new husband, Paulos. He hadn’t felt comfortable putting _Mother_ , because of the years of separation, or her previous name that he wore: a name that he had speculated she might not want to be associated with any longer for obvious reasons… Although she had spoken those words to him, he was not ignorant.

“Mother.” He spoke in a formal tone when she picked up on the forth ring.

“Erik? Why are you calling, aren’t you at work? Has something happened?” Worry marred her words, and he hesitated hoping that she would be pleased with the news he had to share, not knowing how she could not be, but he was still unsure at times when speaking with her. It felt like that she was stranger to him, even though he still retained those child hood memories as an adult would, yet too many years had passed for them to be warm, and salient.  

“Nothing has happened to worry about, I actually have some news which I would like to share with you. I believe that you would like to know about a new development in my life.”

“Oh, well what is it?” She said with a curious hesitance, and he found that his mouth was curling into a helpless grin, as he let his powers skim over Charles’ form in a diligent caress.  

“I have taken an omega, Mother.” He proclaimed, feeling a liveliness of his spirit that could only achieved in relation to Charles – and his Mother’s gasp of excitement only added to the sensation.

She was obviously pleased, he told himself, but then almost instantly squelched his assumption that her exaltation was conducted in a positive nature. For some reason he held off accepting that life could be this easy, and prejudice would not be dealt.

“Really, Erik? Really, who is it? You’ve never mentioned anyone – how did you meet her?” She tumbled out enthusiastically, and he let out a breath of relief, realizing that his skin had covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

 All his successes were coming to a bullet head, and he conveyed the answers to his Mothers questions, reveling in the circumstance of Charles in his life: of how he was here the entire time so precariously close to his heart, waiting for him to embrace him – “My omega, he is a male Mother and his name is Charles, Charles Xavier. He works here in the office, and has for little over a year, yet it wasn’t until recently that our relationship began.”

Another gasp inundated his ears, and he looked down at his desk and squeezed his pen feeling it melt in his palm, and it was a mirror of his inner state, “Oh Erik I am so happy to hear that but… does he know about your past?” And he dropped his pen cold.

The question caused him to flinch, and he cleared his throat knowing that she was only concerned for him, yet it still stung like the graze of a stray bullet skirting his flesh. “Yes he does know. He is a telepath, and is also educated thoroughly – the only reason that he came to work in the office was because he is in close relation with Tony Stark. Charles was a professor at New York University, and has two PhD’s: one is in psychiatry, and the other in biochemistry. He is exceptionally intelligent, and is aware of my past, thoroughly…”

As he recounted Charles’ credentials and spoke of his merits he felt an overwhelming soaring of pride, yet it was overlain by his humility as he spoke the last portion hoping that his mother would see that with all of Charles’ intelligence, he had chosen, and more importantly accepted Erik for who he is.

“Erik, he must be quite spectacular! Two PhD’s, and a telepath… but I wonder why is he working at your office? Are you sure that he is – that this is all honest?” Her words were twisted with her doubt and hung between them like a weight suffusing his spirit. There was no mistaking what she was asking: If he had fabricated Charles, or if Charles was lying about who he _is_. Neither were kind, and he didn’t like the implication’s which both held for his sanity, and yet, he did understand why she just ask him that… but still it hurt.

“I am positive.” He said firmly, “I have access to his records, and he is well known, and liked by everyone at Stark, _more than I am_ , as well as being inscrutably honest. There is no doubt of the calibre of his character.” He then added quietly, feeling his nerves building, “You should come and visit when it is convenient for you naturally, and my invitation extends to Paulos if he would like to come as well. He is always welcome, and you can both meet Charles. But yes, as for his presence in the office, I know that it sounds curious that he is working here with his credentials – I even speculated his presence myself when he was first hired, but he explained his reasoning to me, and it’s understandable. After spending his entire life learning and teaching academia, he decided to go on leave to try another profession. He holds a data position in my department – that is how we met, yet it is not his only title. He also works as a secondary, or first defence security measure in Stark Tower, due to his unrivalled telepathic abilities.”

He awaited for the praise to be dealt that he thought was owed, and was not let down: “Well that sounds quite unbelievable Erik – that he would take a job in an office like that, but a change is always good in life, yet difficult for most people. Once you’ve put down roots, it’s hard to try new things, trust me on this. But I’m sure he is a very nice man, I just worry, and I wouldn’t want you to end up with someone who isn’t right for you when you have a unique personality, though he does sounds strong. I think you would need to be with a strong omega, and I’m sure he _is,_ when you say he’s working as a security defence for the entire tower. That sounds very brave, and exciting. Is he very big? I couldn’t imagine doing that, taking on criminals, but that’s popular now, exercising?” She said sounding uncertain like she’d seen how health orientated the worlds become, and assumed that Charles might be muscular, he assumed, but that was not his main focus of her comments.

A sigh of relief left him, it was unquestionable as she’d speculated that Charles was indeed brave, yet somehow in the past he had never recognized what his position entailed. He was too busy judging him for his actions… such an error of character, which he’d thankfully corrected, and now felt so proud of his omega, as he explained, “He doesn’t have to physically stop the perpetrator Mother, he is incredibly gifted, more so than I. He is very powerful, and all he has to do is stall the targets progress in the building which he does with his gift, and then security intervenes to detain the target. I don’t think I would feel comfortable if he was required to engage in the capture of a criminal, he is a small omega, short, and petit, and could very well end up harmed.” He was imaging Charles in his mind with his consuming infatuation, and felt that he was not doing justice with his description when he felt so passionately about his beauty. Azazel though, he would appreciate a more detailed description of Charles, as he left out words such as: sumptuous, deliciously full figured, beautiful, and voluptuous.

“Gosh, he sounds quite talented with his education and powers – you are very lucky, but I haven’t met him, so I can’t help but wondering about him... I am your mother, and I want only what is best for you, but if he knows who you _are,_ and is with you then he must care for you deeply Erik, and that is something you should hold onto if it’s real. I guess I shouldn’t worry when you are a grown man and I should just take your word for it, but I’m sorry I’ll have to let you know when we will be free to visit. It won’t be right away. Paul has to take time off work if he wants to come, and I hope he will. He really needs a vacation.” She said in feigned exasperation, cultivating a familiar warmth between them, which she’d always attempted to interject in their conversations, and he appreciated it.

“Yes, do so, I would like for you to meet him in person and see how wonderful Charles is… he is very special.” He ended with his tone becoming gentle as he thought of his sweet bird, his omega.

His Mother asked then a logical question, which sparked so many feeling in him: “I’m sure he is, but I was wondering, is he pregnant? You haven’t mentioned…” There was that cautious note in her voice again, and he did realize that would be something he would boast, or at least discuss, yet relaying the news of Charles was enough of a revelation for him let alone the future presence of their much anticipated offspring.

“It’s too soon to tell, but we both hope that he is, well Charles certainly – he’s very excited. I am of course, but Charles wants to be pregnant, you understand Mother. He is quite adamant on that front. I will let you know with the good news when we find out, obviously.”

She chuckled, and said in a knowing tone of an omega who’s experienced what his own was going through, “Oh I _know_. He has baby fever. It’s good that he feels it so strongly, it means he will be a good father. I remember when I was young, and it was all I could think about for a time…” She said wistfully, and he thought of his Father, and how loving his parents were, and he always wondered why they never had more children, yet it was probably due to the hostile environment of his youth. Likely unwise to attempt a pregnancy with so much pressure on his Mother, during the move to Genosha. He left his thoughts there discarding that line of conversation. It was painful to talk about the past, and also, he didn’t think it was welcome from him.    

“I know he will be, he already is so nurturing, but please contact me with the time you are available to come, and I will purchase the tickets for your trip.” He said seriously wanting her to know that he should visit immediatly.  

Yet, she chided him, “No Erik, you don’t have to do that, we have so many air miles. Paul uses them for almost everything, and we’ve switched over to paying with our credit card to collect more. He likes to visit his family in Greece, and with you in New York, and Aunt Odette in Germany we have a lot of travelling to do.”  

“That is economical, and finally wise of you Mother, but I will not retract my offer. I have the money, and I do not mind spending it on your flight, and you can use your _miles_ for another trip.” Echoes of Charles’ words floated through his mind, and he wondered if perhaps he should have not have made the offer considering that it would be costly. He did not want to take advantage of Charles’ kindness with offering his money for their future… He needed to show he could be a contributor to his omega, but what where two plain tickets when he had a steady income and little expenses, at the moment…

 _Babies are expensive, New York is expensive…_ He felt a tinge of anxiety, but then halted it the moment it reached his limbs like a sickness. It felt too soon to be excited, or not about their future, which he could never be. The though of Charles in correlation with their impending off spring in his mind was an infinite spot of light, and they would deal with any future hurdles together, that’s what having a mate meant.    

“If you insist Erik,” –

“I do,” He cut in, and she laughed airily into his ear.

“Alright I won’t argue with you. I’ll talk to Paul and get back to you.”

“Thank you Mother.” He said and if emotion crept into his tone. He had no control over it.

Their call concluded, and he was left feeling anxious wanting to see Charles, but he resided to the rest of his shift.

After another hour, finally his day was through and he felt like the weight of the world has been upon his shoulder, and he would be able to relinquish that burden when he had Charles back in his sight, and grasp. He sent out his mind to his omega, and there was that tantalizing spark of life in his mind when his intoxicating mate’s conscious joined his own, and he felt Charles’ response to his thought of their reuniting with a warm pulse. He sighed shutting down his laptop and stood taking his bag in hand, and walked to the door and exited his office.

Hesitating at his secretary’s desk, he looked down at McTaggard whose eyes shot up rapidly, and she showed him a large grin. She held his eye with a gleeful anxiety and then glanced down at her desk giggling, and he raised a brow in scrutiny… _Strange girl… perhaps she is ill…_ “McTaggard, I will leaving for the day. I will see you tomorrow.” She looked up again, but this time she was smiling manically, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion at her behaviour, and then walked away hastily without waiting for a response –

“Bye!” She called, and he turned looking at her scowling curiously as she waved.

He looked back to his path confused by her actions, but couldn’t spare a thought to dwell on her, Charles was in his sights and he was closing in on his prey… _That plump omega sitting in his chair like a bundle of sexuality, smelling so intoxicating that his mouth was practically watering._

Charles in his mind flamed picking up on his lewd thoughts, and he watched as his chair swivelled to the side, and his omega hung his head over the back playfully beaming up at him as his hair hung in shinning chestnut waves. The stain from his mark on his neck was on display, and he felt his blood begin heat. _Perfect bruising on that pale skin, delicious_ … When he reached Charles, he was already standing and Erik met him wrapping his arm around his supple form, and he gazed down at his smaller statue in admiration. _Finally,_ he thought, he was able to capture his omega again, and he felt like a chasm in his soul was filling in, and he became a complete being once more.

“Hey you.” Charles husked through his pretty smile, and he rested his hand on Erik’s lapel who reached out, touching his feather soft hair.

“Hello, Charles.” He responded formally, yet in his mind he sent: _Love you. It was so hard today, without you…_

Charles sighed, breathing out with a tender gaze. _You could have spoken to me. I wanted to, but I thought you might be busy…_

He gnawed his pink lip, and Erik was distracted by his mouth. Being with Charles was too much of a distraction here at work, and this was why he hadn’t reached out to Charles. _It wouldn’t have been wise baby. It’s hard even standing here with you. You are so tempting._

Charles’ furry orange beard stayed the same dashing shade, but the rest of his skin flushed, and he grinned in flattery, “Oh you… so sweet.” He breathed, and they took a step closer to one another, and Erik was being sucked into his blues like their sight would bring him the greatest pleasure if only he could lose himself in them completely.

_I think we might do something that we shouldn’t Erik, in the office…_

He froze then as Charles glanced over. McCoy was sitting alert and blinking at them, looking a touch disturbed, and cowering as he should in Erik’s presence when he so cavalierly spent his day with _his_ omega. Erik snapped his spine into place, and drew his hands away, so only one was resting on Charles’ warm back. “Are you ready to depart Charles?” He enquired, and Charles nodded looking over to his desk.

“I think that I am, love.”

Erik surveyed his cubical walls as he enjoyed to, looking at the pictures of Charles and Sylvester, but he became distracted as he looked down to see Charles bending as he picked up his satchel, and he thought it was best to supervise his progress… or his behind that was detailed and on display in his to-tight pants…   

Charles stood ending the moment, and turned off his monitor, and then addressed McCoy. “Bye Hank, say _hi_ to Nigella for me.”

McCoy was resting in his chair with his blue tie askew on his neck, and he pushed his glasses up his nose anxiously, as he mumbled, “Yeah I will, bye Charles… Mr. Lehnsherr.” He said politely in parting and his eyes flicking away, and Erik felt an obvious flame of caution and aggression towards McCoy because of Charles, yet he had to contain himself. He had Charles and Emma’s warning present in his mind, and he knew that Charles was _his_ property now.

“Good bye.” He said gravely, and Charles send him a ribbon of exacerbation, but it was peppered with affection.

“Come on, Love, let’s go.” He spoke to Erik and he was helpless to Charles’ whims as he was led out of the office by his hand. It didn’t miss his attention that a number of the office workers glanced at them as they left, yet no one commented and that suited him. He didn’t relish menial pleasantries, and he wanted to get Charles alone.

They reached the elevator and he pressed the call button with his powers as Charles leaned into him, and he held him, scenting his hair as they waited in silence. Content was rolling off of his omega and he returned his own sensation of peace. Being in Charles’ presence soothed him so completely that he experience a degree of repose, that he’d never felt at work, but it was the effect Charles had over him: just standing next to his omega made him feel as though he was that young man from his past who’d been forgotten and was buried under the war rubble in Genosha.

He was healing, and he knew Charles was aiding in regaining that portions of himself that he’d lost in his cell, that Shaw had taken from him that only an omega could bring him… He was a long way off from being that man from his youth completely, but if he thought about it, why would it matter when he could be a new man with Charles, and he wasn’t young anymore.

The elevator opened, and Erik pulled Charles through, and then against the wall as the doors closed. His hand slid into Charles’ hair and he took his mouth hungry and desperate, pushing his tongue into his sweet mouth, deliciously flavoured with his endorphins as Charles molded against his body and submitted to Erik’s ravishing of his mouth. He worked his hand between full bouncing ass, and the wall, groping his omegas attributes, as they fervently kissed twinning their minds like they were in the throes of passion – Endless intoxicating seconds passed, but unfortunately he knew their kiss would have to end, due to their location in the elevator at their employer where anyone could enter – that was also under surveillance, and so he went about doing feeling his bereft. With a gentle suckle to his lover’s delectable lips, he groped Charles’ behind for good measure, because he wanted to, and parted their lips.

“Oh, Erik.” Charles breathed out, puffing, and clutching him, “I needed that...” he whimpered in a needy tone.

His thumb brushed Charles’ lip and he grinned at his lover aroused in his work slacks, “I didn’t even want to leave you today, so you can imagine how difficult todays been for me, my sweet.”

Charles’ sweet face showed his affection, as well as his mind as he cooed, “You missed me that much baby? But I was in the office with you the entire day, just not in person.”

Rubbing the soft fur on his lover cheek, he grumbled, “You know it’s not the same, and I’d rather you’d been on my lap the entire day, then I would have been satisfied. Although I think the foreign defence minister for England would have been a bit confused by your presence.”

Amusement surrounded him and Charles was laughing sipping his head back, and he stared at his neck feeling his mouth salivate, “Oh is that who you were talking to, I knew that you were on a chat, but I didn’t want to pry. You felt agitated.”

He breathed out attempting to contain his excitement, although he was massaging Charles’ behind without thought, delighting in the feel of his full flesh, “Yes, we’ve been in negotiations for, I would say, 6 weeks. He is terrible at it.” Erik snorted, “But still, I would have liked to have you with me all the same. Perhaps he would have ceased his obsessive complaints about the weapons cost, if he was distracted by your comely omega wiles.”             

Charles bit his lip, grinning with pink cheeks, and his mind blossomed with his pleasure from Erik’s flattery, “No… that’s silly, but I would have like to spent the day with you honey bear anyway. I wasn’t the ideal day time in the office.” Charles admitted this and Erik eyes narrowed as he looked at his omegas sudden sheepish disposition, and felt a trickle of strain from his mind.

“Did you encounter resistance from the staff Charles?” Erik enquired bluntly, moving his hand higher to hug Charles, whose gazed saturated with surprise.

“Maybe, but why would you think that lovey?” He peeped, looking so innocent and pretty, and Erik felt his heart turn at his raw affection for Charles.

“Charles I know that it’s a sacrifice being with me. People might not be as accepting as you are.”

Charles’ eyes widened like it wasn’t the truth, shaking his head in denial, and it was obvious that he was striving to humour Erik and he appreciated his efforts. It verified that Charles truly loved him if he was willing to coddle his feelings like this, “Erik… no, no it’s not, don’t think that. This isn’t a sacrifice for me… you’re my alpha now.” He spoke so shyly with blushing cheeks, and that was the true. He couldn’t doubt that statement, because he would never leave Charles, and there was no mistaking his omegas feelings when he was revelling in them: his unadulterated love – “And you’re right, the people in the office today… they weren’t that supportive, but I think this, _us_ , you know is more of a shock then anything. They’ll come around, I think you just have to show them that you are as good of a person that I know you are Erik. They’ll see.” He puffed through an encouraging grin, and it was painful having someone this amazing caring for him, yet he couldn’t see that happening… He was a loner, and Charles was the only person he wanted to be with at the moment. It was so easy to be with him, when he’d completely charmed his way through Erik’s walls so deeply that he captured his heart, and more than that, his company was entertaining, and enjoyable, yet Charles was not like him, he understood this.     

Acquainting that he might have to be more accepting of other humans company, for Charles’ benefit, he agreed, “Alright, Charles, I’ll try.” He had no idea what that entailed, but he promised for Charles… he would do anything for him... even make small talk.


	10. Letting go is the hardest part... 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has to part from Charles, and it proves to be more difficult then he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm going to be posting sporadically (more often hopefully) until I finish the end of part 1 of this story: A day in Paradise. Once it's done, posting should go back to Sundays, but I might have to miss a week, we'll see. This one story is made up of three movements, and things get worked out as the title entails, but what means you will just have to read to find out :)
> 
> I wanted to point out that this is a continuation from the first two fics, so best to read them first if you're a new reader :)
> 
> Thank you to: Black_luna, Nebet1573, Inuhime, and Ms_usagi, for commenting every week :D and everyone else for reading and commenting, and kudos! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Next post is Raven

 

 

They entered the building, and the door man grinned at them cordially as they went up to Charles’ apartment in comfortable silence… yet the entire way, with every passing moment Erik was struggling to accept that he had to leave his omega so soon after their mating.

He didn’t want to allow this, but he couldn’t just order Charles around like he was his property… when that was exactly the truth now that he was Charles’ Alpha. It’s what he’d been fighting since they left work, and it just made sense in his mind to keep him close. He had a responsibility now that included keeping Charles under his supervision so no harm would come to him, or their future children. It was his charge as his alpha, but Charles had plans he deemed important and he couldn’t demand that he completely alter his life, although his mind kept telling him to do just that.

Charles took out his key, and Erik opened the door with his powers as his omega looked up at him gasping, “Ahh! You _open sesamed_ my door – _you are so magical Erik-bear_.” He sang, giggling his way through the door way, and pulling Erik into the apartment.

A rush of affection flooded him that was so intense that he let out a bark of joy as he happily followed his omega. “You won’t have to worry about keys anymore when you’re with me.” He drawled smoothly, and Charles beamed up at him wrapping his soft form around his own, and he closed the door behind them.

“I guess I won’t, my talented man.” Charles murmured and he couldn’t wait any longer – he bent and was kissing Charles, rubbing his hands over his erotic body, and finally having what he’s wanted all day: His omega all to himself, and the freedom to kiss the marks he’s left on that creamy freckled skin… They’ve tortured him every second Charles was in his company, and now there was no one else to interfere: no work, no office staff, and god no Tony Stark!

His hands slid inside of Charles’ coat, and he urged him to take it off, knotting their tongues like he wanted to do to his omega. He broke their kiss and urged, “Take this off baby.” needing to get them there. Charles nodded his head, and went to take his coat off, but then hesitated. It was then that he noticed the cat meowing frantically under them, doing circles around their legs, and brushing against their pants in an unpleasantly furry manner.

Charles didn’t look at the cat as he expected, and he felt his creeping hesitance instead, “Oh… blast.” he puffed, and looked at the clock on the wall. It had birds for every hour, and he assumed that it was supposed to chirp, yet he hadn’t heard any chirping from it so far. “I don’t think I have time,” a small moan of regret left him, “I have to visit Raven, and I told her I would be there at five, and it’s already four. If we well get _naughty,_ then I wouldn’t have time to make it, and I think it’s important that I go and talk to her love.”

Erik stood blinking as he felt a growing intolerance at the thought of this moment ending. He knew that Charles had to go, he had known this all day, but it was unacceptable! Yet he couldn’t voice that… He had to compose himself…

Stepping back from temptation, he turned facing the wall and breathed in deeply, and all he could smell was Charles – _Ah it was an irresistible, addicting scent –_ he was drawn so powerfully to his omega that it felt painful to leave him. A hand touched his back, and he startled, although he knew that Charles was there the entire time, “Erik… It will be fine. I’m sure that you have things to do at your apartment. Take the time to do what you need to honey. Don’t you usually write in your journal? You can do that.” His tone was gentle, and he felt Charles wrapping his arms around his ribs, and then his hot body was pressed against him, and he closed his eyes absorbing the feeling. No one had touched him more than Charles in his entire life, and he needed it… he was starved for the contact.

Blowing out a rocky breath, he turned and wound Charles into a crushing hug, and his omega squeaked. He stood there pressing his face into his hair and inhaled his pure essence… This moment was perfect, and the only thing which could have made it better was if he was inside of Charles right now, buried deep within his welcoming womb while he drank from his plush mouth, sampling his tongue like it would be their last moment... He pressed the image of their rutting towards his omega hoping to sway him, and moved his lips so he was kissing his temple, and then dragged them down his fur covered jaw enjoying the soft trimmed strands that added to his enrapturing appearance.

The body in his arm shivered, and he felt Charles’ need in a sudden blotch of red over his mind – it caused his pulse to jump as most of the blood in his veins rushed towards his tool. “I need you just as badly…” Was confessed through those pink enticing lips, which sheened from his tongues whetting.

He had hopes to get his way with that proclamation, and kissed Charles tenderly, working his lips open in a slow and sultry graze of wet tongue. Hands constricted under his suit coat, digging into the muscle of his back and he pressed his excitement against his lover’s groin, spurring them on as he ground their hips together – Charles’ investment in their love making was rising, he already could sense and track the crests of its ascent – so he moved away smoothly ending their kiss, to trail his lips over his chin and down his adams apple to the throbbing warmth of his abused neck. It felt as though his hands were shaking as they skimmed over fabric he wanted to tear away, and they settled with his arms full of Charles’ girth. He felt grateful for so much omega to love… _yes_ he would take Charles anyway he could. He truly enjoyed him for all he was, and the thought of him becoming more of a delicious bundle of sultry temptation, when he was full with their child made him anticipate the moment with vigour.

He suckled on the throbbing mark he left on his prize, as his saliva began to run in a flood over puffed, and dark bruised skin. He was so aroused by his claiming, and hungered to dig his teeth in remembering the moment that he took Charles, _twice_ – he’d yearned to have his omega so fiercely, and was intoxicated by the memory of him whimpering and desperate under his control. He tried to achieve that now, licking in steady passes over healing skin.  

A small moan of pleasure ghosted from his prize then, and he basked in Charles’ ragged breathes and squirming body, yet they led to a whine for him to stop, much to his chagrin. He tore his mouth away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to let Charles go if he took his ministration too far, and then fell into a gaze of uncontrollable adoration as their eyes locked. They were filled with a clinging desire, and he didn’t know how one person could be born with eyes of such an angelic quality. He could only acquaint them to belonging to such a being, because he remembered seeing an angelic entity pulling him from the rubble of a fallen bunker that he unfortunately was trapped in while it was demolished… Although it turned out to be a delusion caused by the head injury he received, he remembered the moment and thought that it could have been Charles somehow, never putting the two instances together until now… “You are so beautiful…” He whispered, as the knowledge that he was thinking nonsense was apparent in his analytical mind, yet he still was helpless to the infinite seas of his past and present, which yearned to have Charles as a part of the happier days of his youth. He knew he would have fallen for his omega just as mercilessly if he’d met him then, instead of now.

“Oh you think?” Charles whispered, blushing a fetching shade of pink, and biting his plump lip like he didn’t know what else to say.

Erik nodded, and brushed his cheek dotingly, ensuring his omega that he was the gift he regarded him as, “I wouldn’t lie to you… I’ve never encountered such a captivating omega. I’ve thought it since the first moment I met you in my office… it was the reason I was so affected when you touched me.”

Charles’ face appeared to melt with emotions, and he was drowning suddenly in that sweet rose hew, which he could only relate with Charles’ mental presence. It was the most tranquil state of mind he had ever achieved,

 “Oh Erik, I know I felt the same…” Charles confessed, burrowing closer into his embrace, sharing his affection, and it was a moment he would remember forever.

 _I will_ , he thought, remember these moments forever as Charles whispered, “I love you Erik.” And then tangled up their minds, so it was as though they were one solicitous form basking in the paradise that they found in one another.

“I love you too omega.” He returned, and tried to focus on only this exchange, and not his nagging thoughts…  

The cat was sprawled against their feet by now, flicking his tail rapidly, and they finally broke their embrace as Charles sighed, telling him that he really had to get going…

“Alright, my sweet bird.” Erik grumbled, feeling more relaxed then had during the moments when Charles told him that they couldn’t make love, yet still it felt as though there was a thorn in his side.

“I told you I would call you, or well, I can just contact you instead.” Charles assured as he pet down his tie, and then wagged his brows, and Erik heard a faint ringing in his mind. _I’ll just call you via mind phone, if that’s fine?_

He laughed, and squeezed Charles delighted with his adorable personality, “It’s fine, of course baby but you don’t have to ring my mind – you don’t even have to leave. I think I’ve made my feelings known.” He told Charles who just smiled at him sympathetically, and patted his chest.

“I know… I’ll stay with you while I’m gone. I did the same thing today without thinking about it love. I stayed close to your heart... I wasn’t peeking, but was always with you like a ghostly presence. _Boo_ …” He out breathed out shaking his rotund cherub face, and Erik felt his jaw ache he was regarding his omega with such a manic grin.  

“I didn’t question that you weren’t Charles, you are always close to my heart… but it’s not as you say, I wasn’t as haunted today with you there, quite the opposite actually.” Erik confessed, and Charles ducked his head like his words affected him physically.

He brush Charles’ hair tenderly, who looked up with a beguiling grin, “Oh Erik, you are so mushy.” He breathed, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecked his lips, brushing them together tenderly as Erik stroked down his back in a gentle slide, landing on the swell of his luscious behind. He massaged him there, enjoying the pleasures of his flesh, and Charles parted from their kiss hesitantly, gusting out. “I really should get ready.” Nodding his head, he patted his cheeks reluctantly acquainting to his decision, although he still didn’t see a reason for all of this urgency. His sister could wait.

The cat by this point was meowing frantically at their feet, and Charles rolled his eyes and bent down scooping up the needy creature, “Yes, yes Syvesty-puss, daddy loves you. Come here you greedy kitty.” Erik watched Charles as his heart began to melt with abandon as he pet and nuzzles his large cat, Sylvesty-puss…

“Who’s a good kitty, yes you are.” He chirped, while the cat kneaded at the air, and gazed at Charles with adoration and he did not mind its presence. He was a humorous creature.  

“Your cat has no shame, Charles.” He drawled, and Charles gasped and covered the large coons ears with one hand.

“Don’t listen to him baby, he doesn’t mean it.” Erik barked out a laugh as Charles snorted, and then swooped the cat towards him.

“I think Syvesty missed you, he’s thinking about you.” Charles teased, “Say hello, you missed daddy didn’t you?” Charles cooed to his cat, and Erik pinched the bridge of his noise as his face flushed at the request.

“Ahm, I suppose I will say hello. Hello Sylvester… puss…” He grumbled, and pet the cats head, and he didn’t miss the way that the cat’s eyes narrowed as he pet him.

“Awh see, he missed his daddies.” Charles continued to coo, but then the cat started to squirm frantically, Charles had to let it go with a huff… “No allegiance.” He mumbled with diversion as the cat scurried into the kitchen, and Erik shot him a look.

“Yes, well…” He started, but then trailed off not wanting to comment on the cat further, and after Charles’ reaction this morning on the train, he felt it was best to keep his comments to himself when it came to Sylvesty-puss…

“I suppose I will collect my gun.” He proclaimed, and summoned it from its place under the pillows on Charles’ bed, as he walked over to his computer bag resting against the coffee table. “I will leave my clothes here. I will need a change for the future.” He hedged, and Charles who followed him, nodded touching his arm looking open and pleased.

“Yes love, that sounds fine. I’ll just go feed Sylvesty and be back in a jiff – oh do you want a snack?” He hedged, and Erik went to say no, but then remembered Charles’ cookies and he really did want one…

“I will have a cookie, but that is all my sweet.”

With an adoring grin, Charles leaned in and pecked his lips, and then pulled away chirping, “Anything for my honey bear.” He turned and hustled into the kitchen, and Erik watched his ass with a hunger as that large grope-able handful wagged away. He was only able to tear his eyes from the sight when they disappeared into the kitchen.

Bending, he picked up his ankle holster from the shelf that was under the coffee table and strapped it on, and then took up his green fabric sack of cleaning supplies that he’d left there as well. He unzipped his laptop bag and then inserted inside. Once that was accomplished, he slung the bag’s strap over his shoulder and stood regarding his gun that was floating beside him in the air. He lowered it to its holder, feeling a relief as it was so close to him once more. With a sigh he turned and surveyed the apartment wondering if there was something that he was missing... apart from Charles.

That was the only thing so he went to walk into the kitchen, but Charles was hustling out with a brown paper bag in his hand. He walked into Erik deliberately, pressing it into his hand and kissing his lips again, and he felt spoiled from all this affection. This was his future, and he felt unworthy, but would take it all with a greedy man’s thirst for water after 100 years in the desert.

“Thank you,” He responded in a grateful tone, and then looked in the bag and it was filled with about six cookies. He wrapped it up grinning at his omega, “I only wanted one, but I won’t complain.”

“Good idea.” Charles drawled slyly, and Erik huffed pulling him into his arms, hugging him goodbye, and he knew this was going to be difficult.

After more hugging and kissing then was necessary, or less he felt not wanting to let go of his mate at all, he nodded towards the door. “I guess I will be off, but tell me where does your Sister live?”

Charles took his hand, and then supplied with a patient grin, “She lives near Brooklyn Heights with her omega Angel.” He was showed the neighbourhood, and an image of Charles’ sister and a mocha skinned girl with insect wings standing on the stoop… He smiled at the clear mutant traits, enjoying seeing them and knowing that people weren’t as open with their mutations in America compared to his homeland. “Ah, interesting mutation. Thank you Charles, I just worry with you going out. Are you going to drive?”

Charles nodded, leaning into him, “I always drive. Today was an exception, but a worthwhile one.”

“Good.” Erik said with conviction knowing that if Charles would have said he was taking the subway he would have escorted him there, and then conversed with his sister to establish his place in Charles’ life.

“It will be fine, baby. I will talk to you later okay?” Erik’s eye were held in an assurance, and he nodded, and opened the door wondering if perhaps he should just insist to come, as a small voice in the back of his mind questioned: why hadn’t he been invited?

“Alright…”

He finally left after more kissing and admissions of love, but it all felt wrong as he stalked away from his omegas building. With every step he felt like this was a mistake, but he had to let Charles do this normal everyday event, even if it was one of the hardest decisions of his life it felt, leaving him... and for some reason he sensed danger lurking on the horizon.  


	11. Letting go is the hardest part... 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles visits with Raven, and realizes that leaving Erik might have been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments everyone! :D
> 
> *Warning below for chapter*

 

 

The trip to his sisters was usual enough, he thought as he drove, or crawled in the bumper to bumper grid locked for the hour or so minutes it took to reach Ravens borough… yep just _hunky dory_. He’d travelled it so many times in his life that he barely noticed the alarming degree of honking, and yelling, and homeless begging, or the not so homeless begging – he knew the difference. It was a normal trial in New York for all who live in, and love the city, and for Charles it was peculiar to realize that at the moment this experience was about the only truly normal portion of his journey. The truth of the matter was, that with every passing second away from his alpha, a general sensation of misery and trepidation was mounting within… and he didn’t know why he’d thought it was a good idea to leave him. 

He felt so raw, like there was a big gaping hole in his heart that constrained and ached every time he tried to focus on anything but the presence of Erik in his mind – that lovely absorbing sensation of his conscious teasing him from across the city. It was hard to deny that he needed him, yearned to be in his strong arms, or more honestly ached to get _naughty_ as Erik had desired – but that could wait, it was important that Charles made the effort to see Raven, or that’s what he kept telling himself as Erik had been silently pleading with him to stay.

It was just natural then, that he was wrought with anxiety as he knocked on his sister’s door… _Yes_ , just natural he thought as he waited, to feel this much longing and anguish just from being away from one person... but Erik wasn’t just one person, he was the most important person in Charles’ life now, and that probably should have enlightened him as to why he was suffering so.

Yet as icebergs went, that wasn’t the tip for Charles as his worries ran deep and as layered as a peanut buster parfait… There was a matter almost as pressing as his need for his alpha that had his tummy in a flurry of nerves: he considered that Raven not might be as happy for him as he’d hoped earlier today... She hadn’t been very impressed with Erik’s presence in his home last week, and he could only imagine how she was going to react, although he had hopes that she had gotten over her chip, and realized how much of a gift having Erik in his life truly was during the last week.

There was a grand plan Charles had formulated over his heat, that had been building since he was a young and had so many dreams for his future that never came true… well because no alpha would touch him – but so many parts of that dream had been ticked off when Erik whisked him off his feet. He just wanted everyone to be happy for them, and maybe at work it hadn’t played out how he’d anticipated, at least he thought, his sister would be elated for him... Although unfortunately, he was never one to have an easy path in life, so he was reserved on his fate… It was like there was always some cosmic snageroo waiting to spiral him deeper into the pit of misery that was his past life, but he hoped he’d broken the curse it felt that hung over his head like poisoned mistletoe... 

 _It has to get easier now, it just has to – everything is different, and it’s my turn to be happy and have the life I’ve always wanted. I have an alpha, and he loves me, and no one can change that_ … Charles recited remembering the feeling of Erik’s consuming desire, and devotion before he left, and it was that memory that made him consider that he maybe should have taken his Erik-bears advice instead of testing his luck… _I should have just given him what he wanted… what I wanted – want…_ _well too little too late,_ drifted through his mind with a pulse of regret and he left it at that, because the apartment door was opening…

Raven was standing on the other side, and he smiled at her in greeting when suddenly it felt as though the world legged suddenly, skipping off his destined path as he watched her eyes widened, and heard her gasp of disgust as she demanded: “Charles get in _here_ , has anyone seen you looking like this?”

He stepped in as the door was thrust closed behind him, and he couldn’t deny he felt completely off kilter by her brusque greeting, “What are you talking about?” Strain was already creeping into his tone, and he smoothed his slightly wrinkled aqua blue silk shirt feeling self-conscious. He’d been thinking of Erik’s doting this morning when he carefully tucked it into his yellow chinos, finishing the look off with his brown blazer, which he thought looked quite snazzy… he knew Erik would think so at least. He smiled sheepishly at Raven as a thought came to his mind, causing him to glance suddenly at his moccasins with regret. She’d mocked him for them in the past, and he figured that might be the reason for her greeting, going on perception alone. Raven never liked when he took a peekaboo at her thoughts, and by the aggression that was creeping through his walls he might have missed the mark, but said anyway wondering what had happened to make her such a sour skunk, “I know you don’t like my moccas —

“It’s not that, Jesus!” She hissed, and jerked her hand in dismissal of his assumption, motioning to his body, “It’s – Charles you look like you’ve been _attacked_ , look at you – What did he do to you? Your neck is fucking ravaged like a wild beast went at it – and you look like shit, like you didn’t sleep at all! I can’t believe this.” She spouted out in a frenzy, throwing her hand up, and then charged away into the kitchen like that was anyway a civilized person should greet their brother.

The blender was set up on her kitchen island filled with ice and alcohol for margaritas or Bellini’s, their usual drinks of choice when they had a night in, and she turned it on as it motored to life smashing the ice within, grinding it to slush, and causing the tension in the air to strain tighter than a rib stitch. It was unnerving, and he flinched as distress coiled through him –

That was so deliberately cruel of her, and he couldn’t believe he looked that bad to earn such a greeting. He might looked rumpled and bruised from Erik’s claiming, but that was normal, and he didn’t care what anyone thought about him, they looked just, _amazing_. The healing marks on his neck were beautiful and all his – and proved that he had an alpha who loved him madly, when no other had in his life, or even harboured a shred of the feeling that Erik held for him. The impulse to leave suddenly kindled through him – if she was going to be like this, because regardless of his state he didn’t deserve this berating, and when he was already so sensitive today…

He forced himself into the kitchen though, thinking they could work through this, and regarded Raven dispassionately who wore a petulant scowl. He felt her anger throbbing around her like a dark presence, and it’s a surprise that he hadn’t seen it coiling down the hallway like a warning fog as he approached, but he’d been too caught in his suffering for his alpha that felt personified in this distressful moment.

The blender stopped with an angry jab of a finger on a helpless button, and Raven slapped her hands onto the island and scrutinized him again, clearly incensed, “So, what then? Do you have anything to say? You just let that monster mall you – and then you go walking around looking like this Charles! Have you even looked in the mirror – and what about him? Did he even talk to you today?”

He gasped from the lambasting skewering him cruelly, and felt his eyes prickle, “Raven what’s gotten into you? Of course Erik talked to me, we work together remember? Why would you think that? He’s not going to leave me after my heat, he didn’t even want me to leave him to come here, but he knows how important it is for me to talk to you – and now you’re being so wicked. Will you just please calm down love, I don’t know why you’re attacking me like this?” He relented feeling so betrayed, because she was his blood and if anyone was going to be happy for him – if anyone should understand what this meant to him, it should be her. All the years he’d spent in pain suffering for an alpha and a family, Raven had been there for all of them consoling him in her own way, that might have been a little to blunt at times as she pointed out the extra weight he was suffocating under, and how that was a likely factor in his repelling of alphas… He turned away from her scrutiny, and tried to wall off her cerebral presence, and barely heard her response.

“Oh don’t cry, Charles – you just, you look haggard… and I just don’t know why you had to pick him, out of all the people in the world. Why did you do this? This is crazy Charles.” She moaned, and that was another barb in him, and he turned feeling his equilibrium shifting and becoming unstuck, rattling around with his heightened emotions.

She had this all wrong, he knew what she was thinking without even having to take a peek –“Raven you know why I did this, why would you even ask me that? And I know what you’re thinking, and I didn’t read your mind so don’t get angrier with me – I just know what you think of him, but it’s not true and you need stop acting like Erik is some monster. Just because you read about him in the paper, and saw some show about him on TV doesn’t mean that you know him, or what happened.” – He appealed hoping she would listen to him, remembering her arguments from earlier, and feeling so devastated that this was happening. How could she be like this to him? He was recoiling in disbelief, and it’s not as though he could take back what happened, even if he wanted to –

She jerked at finger at him in harsh stabs, “And you do, you do Charles? Have you lost it completely? Even if you think you know him cause you analyzed him – shrunk his head and somehow came out thinking you’re fucking right in your own twisted way, that he’s a fine fucking candidate to be your alpha – you’re okay with what he did in Genosha? He killed so many people – innocent women and children!”

“It was a war, Raven! And how could you even think that? He didn’t go around slaughtering people, they were fighting battles – that’s what a war is! And what about the people who were trying to kill him? They were all fight!” These words came tumbling out of him in an agitated yelp, and knew that he was crying, and he turned wiping his eyes… “This was a mistake…” He wanted to leave, but he wanted to talk to his only family in the entire world about the happiest moment of his life, and he stood waiting, wanting to work this out, wanting Raven to apologize…

He could feel Raven fuming quietly behind him, and he breathed in calming breathes yet had to correct her on at least once misconception, and he hushed out in a strangled tone, “He never killed innocent women and children, he fought the other resistance in Genosha, the eastern militia. Erik never dropped bombs on cities, he never shot missiles into occupied cities; he fought in combat…”

Charles had seen Erik’s mind and all images were in open combat: on the beaches, in abandoned cities, in the forests of tall palms that were burning from the carnage of explosive warfare. It reminded him of what he he’d seen about the American civil war. They fought across the open plains of the country before cities were there to take up battle ground. There were only small settlements in Genosha, and the landscape was barren for the most part. He wasn’t ignorant thought, Erik could have very well caused the death of innocent civilians, as he knew his alphas own father had passed from such a fate, but he didn’t blame Erik for that, or even actively thought about that part of his past. Did a mate resent and judge their alpha after they had come home from the world wars years ago, when the whole world it seemed was in conflict? Charles’ English relatives could have fought against Erik’s in Germany on the battles grounds for all he knew… He had no idea really but it was a possibility…

That was a good enough argument alone he thought, and used it to show Raven how narrow minded she was being, “What if this was one of the world wars we were talking about? The Second World War – think about it Raven. There’s a war still being fought in the Middle East at this very moment, so why is he such a monster to you? Don’t you see you’re taking an unrealistic approach to Erik’s situation, or his past – he fought in a war, and now is trying to move on, with me.” He finished raggedly breathing out, _me_ in a sob.

Raven’s shook her head as she insisted, glowering at him like he was as bad as Erik supposedly was, “It’s not the same when he’s a weapon – haven’t you seen the footage Charles, of him flying and hurling flaming cars and tanks while wearing that helmet to keep out telepaths! Which is what you are!”

Charles flinched at her roar, and shook his palm down his cheek, seeing through misty eyes, “I can’t keep talking about this. Don’t you want to know how I am? What happened – don’t you care?” His voice broke, and he wiped the tears in his eyes and Raven let out a disgusted hitch of breath, and then rubbed her face as though this was a trial for her.

Charles pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket that he’d sewn his initials into, always keeping one on hand and wiped his eyes as he was anguished by this conversation. Why couldn’t she just be happy for him? It wasn’t fair when Erik was such a good alpha, and wanted nothing more than a life with him.

He heard her gusting sigh, and then she said as though he was being dramatic, “Oh come on don’t cry really – I’m just worried about you Charles, why do you think I’m doing this. What if he’s dangerous and attacks you? That’s what I’m worried about.” He wondered if she really thought that would make him feel better, when the only thing that could was Erik.

“It’s hard not to cry when you’re being so mean to me… and he would never hurt me, he’s my alpha Raven, and he loves me. You just don’t know him. You would stop all these mean thought if you just got to know him.” He felt a little hope at that thought, and tucked his handkerchief into his pocket, yet could sense her complete repulsion by the suggestion. This was all so intentionally hurtful he thought, when she knew he could sense her every emotion, and would have to completely block her out when he never did that when family and friends were about.

He suggested hoping she would change her mind… if she could do anything to make this up to him, it would be that – “You should do that when you think you can be nice, talk to him. I want Erik to feel welcome into the family, because he doesn’t have anyone here but me. His Mother is in Genosha and that’s all.”

Raven gave him an incredulous look, and then shook her head, walking back to the blender and went about pouring the content into two wine glasses. He could tell by the colour that it was Bellini mix, yet that meant it was full of alcohol… She handed one to him, and then continued over to her couches as though he would go along… and he did still wanting patch things up. Hesitating to sit, he regarded her warily as she gulped down her drink like she needed the alcohol desperately to make it through their visit.  

“Aren’t you going to sit?”

He nodded reluctantly, and seated on the reclining chair that was closest to the door, and looked down at his drink not wanting it… There was a change that life was forming within him, a special spot of hope… Erik and his future little baby, so he wouldn’t be taking any chances.        

“So… how’s work?” Raven asked awkwardly, and Charles looked up from his distracted mind as he mused over that thought for a pause. Well he knew he wouldn’t be sharing people’s criticisms from today at least.

Clearing his throat, he felt that strain that was winding through the air like angry hornets let loose and ready to strike, yet attempted for aplomb as he said, “It went well – Tony was quite happy to hear the news, and even came down to the office to congratulate us, but just acted like a big silly willy the entire time.” He snorted, and Raven’s face lightened slightly.

“What’s that mean? What did he do now?” She asked forbearingly, running her hand over her slicked red hair.

Charles chuckled, and was immersed in his happy place thinking of his sweet bear, “He kept teasing Erik. He got him all worked up by calling me pet names like, _sugar foot_ ,and _sugar muffin_. So silly right?” He snickered, remembering the visit earlier with his friend and how joyous it had been… compared to now.

Raven look at him like he was demented as she forced out a laugh, “I can’t imagine that, but Tony is pretty strange.”

“Yeah.” Charles breathed, and smiled down at his drink feeling warmed by the memory of Tony’s acceptance. He had that at least. “He said he was going to throw a party to celebrate. He even tried to plan it for tonight, but I finally got him to put it off to a later date thankfully. I don’t know when though, so be prepared.”

Frowning, Raven nodded and looking soured by the notion, “Sure…” She lost her good humour with that news clearly. It was obvious that she didn’t see a reason to celebrate.

Sighing awkwardly, he was trying to think of something to talk about when she asked him, “So what do the two of you talk about? What do you have in common? You and, _him_.” She postured abrasively.

Charles grinned sheepishly nevertheless, as he shrugged shaking the slushy drink, “Oh, well we talk about… _us_ I guess. Our pasts, what we like: he likes historical novels, well history in general,” he said vaguely, not explaining that Erik was interested in all detail that surround past, and present war, “and I talk about the normal things, my hobbies you know, knitting – actually Erik helped me with some booties.” He supplied, smiling to himself at the sweet memory and could feel Ravens surprise.

“Seriously? He knows how to knit? Why?” She asked like only omegas would know that sort of thing, or just him perhaps.

Charles shook his head, “No he didn’t know how before, but he made me teach him. He wanted to help me with my orders.”

She was gazing at him critically, clearly thrown by that smidgen of surgery news pertaining to his alpha, and he smirked at her… _Take that! Now that there is devotion_. “He really is a sweet heart, I love him.” He sighed more to himself, but he hoped that Raven would start to change her tune hearing tidbits of information like these.

It was clear that wasn’t the case obviously, as she drawled out in a sarcastic tone, “Wow that is really nice of him… So he doesn’t mind the whole knitting, and cat, and the tea cups thing you have going on? He’s fine with all the weird stuff?” There was a scrutiny in her gaze, and she was clearly reflecting on the past difficulties he’s had with alpha, and actually anyone accepting his hobbies, but Erik hadn’t even batted an eye when he’d shared the full extent, even going to the lengths of asking about his kitty… If he hadn’t already set on Erik as his alpha, that moment might have been the cincher.

There was a faint grin on his lips as he answered his sister, thinking of how wonderful Erik is about everything, how much he cares for Charles in every way when no one else has – “Of course, I told him about my hobbies and he was interested and doesn’t bother about them – _and_ he likes Sylvester. He’s really nice to him, and pets him, and I haven’t seen him try to kick him once if you were going to ask.” He teased, but Raven just scowled.

“Well I don’t know, he might hate cats, a lot of people do.” She shot off the cusp, jerking her shoulder, and it was once again deliberately cruel of her knowing Charles was a genuine animal lover.

“Hey, that’s not true people love cats, haven’t you ever been on the internet?” He tried to joke and it was tiring. Raven gave him a tart glare in response and he didn’t know what she wanted from him… _I can’t change who I am, and who I love.._.

After a pause of silence, she broke it giving him a cold look, “Yeah sure… so what else does he like?” Was practically demanded, and Charles really didn’t want to tell her.

He sat there quietly looking at his glass, trying to contain his composure so he could block out his own sister… “He likes to read… he’s very well read, and he exercises. He watches TV, you know the usual…” He trailed off not even knowing why he was bothering when she would just criticize all he said. The silence was deafening for a steady minute it felt, and it was between that time that he had a rather genius idea that he could only blame on the stress of the situation after. He confessed suddenly feeling that it was important, “I told him about our past, everything that happened with Mother, and Father –

“Why would you do that?” Raven roared sitting forward on the couch, and he bit his lip knowing instantly that he shouldn’t have told her… _Why did I? Because it’s important, and it means that Erik is important to me, and I trusts him with his every secret…_

His voice was cracking as he relayed, “Don’t yell, I told him because he asked about my past, and, and I’d barely told him anything about me – he was very nice about it. He said the sweetest things to me…”

She was shaking her head and looked away, and the anger was building in the room again, “That’s not something that you share with anyone you feel like Charles…” She said darkly while regarding him with contempt.

Words sputtered out of him – “Erik isn’t just anyone Raven, don’t you get that? We spent my heat together, and we talked about the future, where we’re going to move when we have babies. He wanted to move in today because he doesn’t want to leave when there’s a chance that I’m already pregnant…” He looked down thinking of the unknown babies in his womb as the rage swelled around him so furiously that his breath caught –

“Knocked up by a fucking psychopath – fuck Charles, listen to yourself you really wanna have kids with this psycho? I’m trying Charles, but I can’t see this going well and bringing kids into it would be the worst idea in all the history of terrible ideas!” –

His eyes shot wide at those words, those evil words they hit him like he was just slapped across the face by each one – It was painful and more vicious than anything his sister or anyone had ever said to him, and he saw his vision began to blur – Raven went on as his ears were roaring in a high whistle – “Is that why you haven’t been drinking because you think you’re already pregnant? Grow up Charles, it takes longer then a fucking day, and it wouldn’t even matter at this point even if you are anyway, you can have a fucking drink!” – She spat at him, and that was about all he could take!

There was slandering him, and even his alpha he could take because he would defend him – but his _babies_! No, no, no – no one would get away with that! Speaking ill of his innocent offspring forming in his womb that he was to nourish, and protect from all of the cruelty in the world – that he wept for after every heat to have because he wanted them so desperately that he had changed his entire life and self to achieve, because it was excruciating not to have them –  

“ _Shut up!_ ” He screeched and whipped the drink against the wall, and then turned on his sister heaving and crying – He’d been pushed too far – she didn’t care about him, didn’t care about the babies growing inside of him, and she would tell him to _drink_ – she would think of them as anything but a gift and spit in his face like this – at the thought of his children!

“You are a terrible bitch! How dare you say that to me about Erik and my babies! How dare you, you cruel little bitch! – You’re lucky that you’re my sister or I would warp your mind, I’d make you pay Raven – you dare say what you have, you’re poison, and you know how much I want this! You know!” He screeched, lurching at her and jabbing his finger in her face, and she scrabbled back on the couch yelling his name, and he could taste her fear, “You are a monster! Do you even love me anymore? – If Nan was here she would disown you – fuck you Raven, fuck you! Go to hell and rot there! My life – you are telling me to throw away my entire life – my future children because you don’t like my alpha!” He roared hysterically and saw the pain and horror in her eyes, and tasted her fear – and then the apartment door was opening and Angel was falling through supported by the handle and the wood structure.

“What the hell – Raven, Charles, what’s going on – Charles you need to stop, I feel sick.” She held her stomach, and he could see that Raven was trapped in her place on the couch and knew that he was projecting his anger, but he didn’t give a fuck –

He turned on Angel and screeched, “Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” And then flew out of the apartment smashing the door behind him as violently hard as he could, and all of the tenants were in the hallway looking at him – “Don’t look at me!” He continued to bellow, and then commanded in a jolt of his power for them to all to go back into their homes, that nothing was wrong – clearing this event from their minds. He repeated the order to the entire building, leaving out his sister’s apartment from his command, livid with her and wanting her to know his rage, how dearly she’d crossed him.

Turning himself invisible to the world, he ran out of the silent apartment building sobbing and covering his face. He hustled to his car, practically hyperventilating as he went, and then continued to suck in shallow breaths around tears as he drove through the street towards his apartment, experiencing so much pain that it felt like he’d killed off Raven back there.

He stayed hidden, blocking out his presence from any passerby, as he went to his apartment and then dragged himself towards his bedroom, and slid into his bed fully dressed. He sobbed under the covers feeling more terrible then he had in his entire life. He was replaying what had happened over and over, what Raven had said and how evil it was – it was beyond anything he’d expected – and it was so horrendous that he’d lost his control like that. He’d had a full melt down and he felt humiliated, but he couldn’t help it – it was a vicious cycle, feeding off of Ravens cruelty, and even his pain from the people’s behaviour at work. They were so mean to him – what if they didn’t want to talk to him again because of Erik? He was such a good alpha, and loved him more than he ever thought was possible but no one could see that… and with that added into the soup of his misery, he sobbed for hours.

The sun was setting, and he could feel Erik grazing over his mind, pushing at him in formed questions, yet not spoken: if he was done with Raven, if he could come over, and if something was wrong…

He couldn’t see Erik like this, and he sent him a level response. _I just got in, and I think I will go to bed early. I’m tired from the week, and I will see you in the morning… love you…_

There was a general feeling of sadness, and he started to cry from the emotion, but cut off his reaction from leaking through. Erik answered with hesitance, and it was the sensation of him agreeing, and a great swell of love sent to him, and he buried his face into his pillows breaking down whimpering out tears, and allowed a controlled response of love in return, not wanting Erik to know what happened… He was complete mess… he couldn’t face anyone, and he would be fine on his own tonight dealing with this… he’d been alone his entire life before Erik, and he could deal with this, his break down without any spectators…

Another hour went by, and he realized he would have to eat and shower at least. It was 9 at night, and Sylvester was lying on the bed with him. Charles had sobbed into his fur for a while, and he started to meow when he saw that Charles was rising.

He felt like a zombie, physically wrecked, and emotionally frayed. His tears threatened to come, so close to the surface that he had to keep swallowing down his blubbers, as he took off his clothes, and slipped into his Christmas cat pyjamas. He shuffled numbly through the apartment and went to the kitchen to feed Sylvester, who tucked into his food, purring as he ate, so happy to have his kibble.

Charles turned to the fridge, and looked in and nothing interested him… He opened the freezer and took out a fresh tub of Ben and Jerry’s, Chunky Monkey, and went to his couch sitting on the sheet that was there, and he glanced at it dazed wondering why he was sitting on a sheet, and then felt his face heat and fresh tears came to his eyes… He sniffled thinking his couch was soiled of course, and he’d have to get a new one now because of Erik and his love making. That calmed him slightly, and he held onto that feeling of rightness, of Erik, and their love, as he dug into his ice cream and threw on a PVR’d marathon of Antiques Roadshow.

As time passed his sensations were returning and his thoughts were shifting towards the brightest spot light in his life that Raven had been trying to snuff out, and was thrown into the grips of a painful longing as his soul felt devoid without his alpha – But he pushed it aside, as he couldn’t stop obsessing over how he’d lost his mind on Raven, yet it was for a good reason. _She deserved it! All those things she said! Wicked, wicked girl!_ He didn’t think he could easily forgive her, talking about his babies as though they would be cursed by Erik’s presence, when he was so loving and wanted their future babies as much as he does… The thought that he would break off contact with her was unthinkable, but if she couldn’t accept Erik, what choice did he have?

It added to his pain and he gazed at the carpet listlessly, and then noticed that his phone had been thrown to the ground as he’d came in, in a rush. He considered if he wanted to look at it or not, and decided that he would have to eventually.

Feeling exhausted, he walked over to the phone, and the light was flashing on the top in a dim strobe, indicating messages. Settling on the couch again, he unlocked it and looked at the row of the contacts who had messaged him, and taking a deep breath he took in the extent: Four missed calls from Angel… two from Raven – his eyes widened at that, _why would she call?_ And then lastly Erik, but not least as he was grateful for the concern even though he’d missed them.

He opened Angels first worrying his lip wanting to know why she was messaging him. She wasn’t involved, but he soon found they were all sent out of concern:

_Charles are you oky?_

_Did u make it home, are you okay?_

_Pls let us know that ur fine?_

He shook his head frowning, why wouldn’t he be fine? What did they think he was going to do, off himself because he had a fight? _Dramatic! Stupid fake concern!_

He tapped on Raven’s name sneering as he read, and couldn’t believe her:

_We need to talk_

And then simply: _I was worried. That’s why I said what I did._

He barked out a sound of disbelief – “Worried!” He spat into the empty apartment, and then “unbelievable…” as he opened Erik’s messages while shaking his head at Raven – The gull of her! – he thought in content, but then the emotion faded as he read the text’s and were overlain with a growing confliction of guilt, and shame at his worried words:

_How is your evening?_

_Is everything fine?_

_Are you going to be home soon?_

_Please contact me. Has something happened?_

_Charles?_

_Why aren’t you responding?_

Covering his face, his chest swelled painfully as he started to cry… “Oh, Erik…” He blubbered, and shovelled in a mouthful of ice cream that mostly ended up on his shirt from his sobbing as he fell apart. _God,_ he needed Erik. It was such a desperate compulsion suddenly, that he knew he should have told him to come over – _I need my Alpha – I need my sweet bear!_ His mind, and heart, and soul cried out, but not to the man in question even now. He was so used to being alone that he hadn’t thought it was necessary to involve him in this mess – and he’d been so upset earlier, so ashamed – _why did I think having Erik here would make this worse?_ _What is wrong with me_? He knew that Erik hadn’t wanted to leave him today, and he was probably so angry with him now… _Another blunder in your life time of mistakes…_

So Charles sat alone crying and missing Erik, wanting to reach out to him, but it was already heading into 10 o’clock and he feared he might not want to come since he’d ignored him, and turned him away earlier – Yet, he was the one who felt abandoned in the scenario, and he’d done it to himself... _this is all on my shoulders… I always ruin everything, and no one really wants me, or ever will…Erik will leave eventually, maybe Raven was right… I’m probably not even pregnant, I’m too old… waited too long…_  

That was a painful thought to digest, and he couldn’t take any more of this torture, and just wanted to shut down and go to sleep…“Sylvester.” He warbled out through his tears, flinging his phone away, and the fat cat scurried over meowing, and jumped up going for his ice cream. “I love you…” he cried as he hugged his kitty, and lied down on the couch deciding he would sleep here tonight. He didn’t want to be alone in bed when Erik should be there, and he’d already resided himself to this desperately lonely evening. The couch would do… _it’s all I deserve_.

After that he attempted to drift off into unconsciousness, stifling his cries so they weren’t so loud into Sylvester's fur… he didn’t want the neighbours to hear now did he…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Alert! Charles trashing ;'(


	12. Letting go is the hardest part... 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's night while Charles was at Ravens, and a trip through his his damaged mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos, and for continued interest, and new readers. :D  
> *warning below for chapter*

 

 

Silence was familiar to a man as he was: a broken man, a man who knew loss and tragedy. It had become his salvation as he regarded it at times of desperation: the only friend for one who was so tormented that they found refuge in a quiet room…or his cell, his place of imprisonment.

Horrendous acts had been committed by his hands, the deaths of countless men finding their end through the mechanism of his power: sweeping the battle ground of life with the destruction unleashed from an unseen force he was born with, which had become his curse and the scourge of his existence. The scent of burnt flesh was the perfume of his greatest success he was told by a dead man; and the smoke from burning foliage: the one of his greatest failure he had thought himself. It masked the presence of human demise left after battle, and was so absorbed into his nasal cavity, that he still smelt the burning palms every morning. The winds from the ocean where he swam when he was young and so ignorant to his future, spurred on the fires from battle, lighting the forests until a storm would extinguish its existence, yet the scent still lingered in hair, and cloth, long past the flesh of men had decayed, decomposing and becoming on with the jungle soil.

The TV was dark in front of him, and he tried not to dwell on those years, as he saw his current life with Charles play out before him like a show on that dark screen; the smell of his omegas scent like an apparition lingering as he dissected his memories, and recognized that Charles’ perfume had begun to replace the scent of war… Yet, where to begin, he thought knowing he had ample time to ruminate this matter, and the obvious conclusion was a year ago: Charles had perplexed him for so long, and he was still processing how he went from hating the man, to needing him so desperately that he felt like he couldn’t function without him. Dwelling on that past year without his omega, he questioned his sanity more than any point in his life, because he had been so obviously infatuated with Charles that he didn’t understand why he’d denied it so firmly, to the lengths of turning it to hatred…

That intoxicating scent had always held an effect over him, and every time they were in close proximity, he felt his equilibrium shifting and his composure cracking, as though his self-control was being infiltrated by Xavier’s sweet perfume… and when that same heavenly bouquet eventually made its way into his office, he found that it was futile to fight the inevitable. He lost what he’d honed over years of denial of his baser urges to take a mate, with that scents relentlessly intoxicating effect, and was left to struggle with his feelings which were proving to be more profound than any he’d encountered in years. Subsequently his will was extinguished as the river of time led him to the current aberration of the role of Charles’ alpha, and he could never be more thankful for fate then he was presently.

In the past though there was a reason for Erik’s negative reaction to the omega that he was blind to, until obviously he mated that luscious temptation of a man who he helplessly fell for: Erik resented Charles for injecting light into the world, when he added nothing but darkness... He viewed him as being so alive and free, so unapologetically bubbly, and happy, and he hated him for being everything that he wasn’t – not realizing taking the man as his mate would bring him that peace of mind…

And he had that for sweet days of absolution for the cursed like him – that he hoped would never end, and then Charles’ heat came and he was drowned in his own personal heaven and reborn a human and not a _parasite_ to the world – _Yet now_ , the darkness was drawing nearer… his peace had been shattered when he was sent away from his mate so soon after his claiming; it was painful to be separated like this, and brought him to a place in the past where suffering and torment was all he knew… So he sat alone in his apartment, trying to compose his arrant thoughts which were growing more agitated by the second as he dwelled on Charles: his property, his lover, his hope.

Charles’ suggestion that he probably had tasks to do at his apartment had been a sweet, but mislead. There was nothing for him to do, that he couldn’t have done close to his omega, and it was like living his life in black in white, comparing the state of his existence against Charles’. As he already suspected, his apartment beheld a certain clinical feel, and he without a doubt, much preferred his omega’s warm and welcoming abode. Though in the midst of this separation, he reminded himself that he would be seeing Charles later, and that was enough of a crutch to steer him through his evening of solidarity.

He attempted to fall into the routine, which he had established over the last 4 years. He checked his laundry, and there was none to wash, and what there might be he left at Charles’ and he questioned whether he should bring more clothes… so he packed more clothes to take to Charles’. He sat down with his most recent book after that, and attempted to read a portion of it… It was difficult when he couldn’t stop thinking about Charles, so he gave up after a fashion, and decided to clean his gun. It was obviously comforting, yet he was unable to stop reflecting on his lover, and the memories of their time together, and even the presence of his rambunctious cat whom he’d floated his gun over to in an attempt to show his omega that he indeed favoured his precious feline… _Mr. Tibs_ , Charles called his gun, he looked at the dissembled metal, and smiled to himself alone in his apartment, and it was likely the first time he’d ever exhibited such a sign of content without someone else suffering in relation… And to add to his state, with each touch, and each stroke of metal, he was helpless to remember Charles’ body under his hands and desired him close so he could do just that... _later,_ he reminded himself.

He was left feeling content for a time after that, although it was due to the knowledge that he would be seeing Charles soon, like the reprieve of a hang man’s nose… it made the time passing bearable.  

Dinner was attempted at some point, but his meager meal of broth and cooked meat was not as adequate as Charles’ cooking. He could have attempted to instil more savory notes into his broth, but couldn’t bring himself to cook any more than a basic vegetable, with a few floating lumps of carrot, and celery which went into the stock. The meat he prepared as well was like eating chewy flavourless leather, he thought as he reflected on one of Charles’ meat pies, and finally gave up on eating and went for a run.

He went until he trampled the energy out of his bones, and afterwards, he showered and picked up his cell phone deciding that enough time had passed, and he could inquire over his omegas evening. It was hard to deny his minds urging to check on his lover when he was in a state of growing angst not having him close. His instincts were pressing him to collect his property, to guard him, knowing that he was vulnerable in his recently mated state. Keeping his lover under his watchful eye was the most natural course for an alpha, when he was fresh from mating… Their offspring could very well be forming in Charles’ womb, and if he were injured that could jeopardize the fetuses chances of forming. Thoughts like this flitted through his mind without his assistance, and it was difficult trying to rationalize his instincts, when they were engrained in him for a reason.

He sent his text and waited for the response with anticipation wanting to hear from Charles, and when he did not receive one immediately… he decided he should wait and tried to busy himself. He cleaned out his fridge of any possibly spoiled goods, and scrubbed the already pristine interior reflecting on what his mother might say when she makes Charles’ acquaintance. After that, when his omega still hadn’t responded, he sent another text as his anxiety was mounting… He was sweating now, or began to as he let out laboured breaths as his mind started to race to frantic thoughts like the buzzing of a mosquitoes wings: Why had Charles not responded? What if something had happened to him? What if he was injured?

His hand had invested in a full grip of his hair, as he paced waiting for a response, not wanting to overreact – this was what Charles asked of him: for Erik to trust his judgement essentially... and he had to believe that Charles had both of their best interests in mind. Erik wanted to move in, it was the most logical course now that they had mated, but Charles wanted to wait, had resisted Erik’s compulsions after his heat – but this decision he had to respect… He couldn’t just bullhead along and disregard Charles’ wishes, although that was what he wanted to do. His omega wanted time to adjust apparently…

Erik knew that Charles being an omega would react to this situation differently: where Erik was pushed to protect and serve in a way, for his lover, Charles was more sensible about the situation he presumed, knowing there was no danger to his person, and not needing to be watch over by Erik… It was obvious that omegas were the more sensible of the sexes, but Erik didn’t look at it that way. He was being practical, pragmatic – it was how he’s always been… well he’d always thought, some years were questionable obviously that he could concede to… If he was questioned regarding his motives; his compulsions dissected by some unworthy third party, he would pose a question himself in rebuttal: why would he leave his pregnant mate to fend for himself, when he was willing and ready to defend him to the death? It was madness!

He had to stop – he was pacing with growing grief, and his mind was starting to fragment and crack – he was feeling that claustrophobic sensation of being confined to his cell when he’d first been forced into it, and was terrified if he was going to be killed or not, or worse… It was like he was locked up away from his omega – he’d been thrown back into isolation. Gasping he walked over the couch and with a shaking hand turned on the TV, and tried to watch the news. He glanced at his phone, and there was no response… He slammed his phone down, and began a breathing exercise trying to find balance. _Charles is fine, he’s fine… he’s fine…_

 _I could reach out to him_ … he considered, knowing that was a possibility, but still… Charles was visiting his sister, and he wanted to show him that he could give him the space he desires.

The news was playing, and yet he could have been sitting in the dark as he gazed at his phone, watching as the time tick by, and a struggled began that was familiar now to him as snow in December, as struggle to fend off his growing psychosis... _I’m not in Genosha, I’m not in my cell… Shaw is dead, Shaw will never be able to harm Charles… Charles is safe..._

He closed his eyes, and could see his plastic bed from those years – hard cold, isolated… _cold isolated… isolated: **do you like your new room Magneto? Oh do you like your name? I thought it up for you, you’re welcome –**_

His eyes snapped open as he gasped – standing, he took his phone and messaged Charles asking when he would be home? That would at least comfort him…

Nothing… no response… Choking out a breath, he got down and began to do push ups – that would clear his mind... _yes that’s all I need, to feel my muscles aching and screaming, as exhausted as my patience._ He didn’t know how long he was in the process of the action, but he finally had to stop when his arms were seizing. Panting labouredly into wood laminate, he pushed himself to stand, and began to walk laps around his apartment, working to fend off the memories... They were lighting, shooting in spastic flashes across his eyes – red blinding images soaked in blood, scented of black charred flesh –

_Shaw’s laughing face… him forcing Erik to dine with him on random nights whilst he talked about his next strategy of attack; feasting on meat, and fruit, and bread while Erik would be denied food, and then escorted to his cell, to his broth and bread. The hunger was as painful as the rest…_

He could smell the stale urine filled air, the mold from the barred and plastic covered window, where the cold would steal his energy on tropical stormy nights… and the misery that consumed him – the helplessness he felt… his past memories of his lost omega drifting into his mind as the years went by’ knowing he’d lost his change at love and a family.

Covering his face, he was struggling with his pain in the moment, and had to try to contact Charles – he said he would be there in his mind, always there – so he reached out trying to touch on the familiar landscape of his lovers mind – like reaching in the dark, he kept pushing his thoughts to Charles, drifting them out into the night. The sun had set at this point and he was ready to go over to his new home; he couldn’t take this any longer it was torture which had been so familiar to him, and he hoped had become a stranger, but right now –

A warmth blossomed over him, and he gasped out a ragged breath… Charles, he was there…He wanted to ask clearly, ask Charles if he could go over to see him and be with him, he needed him – He sent out this vague sensation, drifting thoughts at his lover, speaking them in his mind but he didn’t know if he was relating his intention clearly.

In response, he heard Charles’ voice floating towards him, yet it felt so distant, so different then it had been earlier like he was down a dark tunnel, and Erik was chasing trying to reach him, searching out his lost lover in the void.

_Tired…. Go to bed early… love you_

He choked on the last expression of love, and was shaking his head, _no, no, no…_ this couldn’t be, he had to see Charles… but he also had to respect him – _can’t lose him, can’t lose my love, my only chance…_ So he sent out his affection his lover, needing him desperately, but trying to hold back the sensation of his mind faltering, spiralling down into a state of delusion – and Charles was gone… _He was alone_... _his omega was gone_ … _alone_ … Laughter filled the silence in his apartment and he noticed his TV was off, when had that happened? – His bag was beside his foot on the ground waiting for him to leave – when had that happened?

Erik crawled into bed after that, laying in his clothes, and stared at the ceiling… _I will see Charles in the morning… everything will be fine, he will be at work in the morning, and if he’s not then I will go and see him then, I will go and collect my omega… But that won’t happen – he’s fine… I need to let Charles have this._

After hours of desperate thought, and resistance of past crushing memories he fell into sleep… but dreams had never been an escape for him…

 

_There was whistling of a bomb falling through the air, and his cell shook, and he held onto the wall hoping that he was going to survive through the night. The base was under attack, and he couldn’t get out; his plastic cell – He could reach out past his cell, but if he tried to tear himself free he might just harm his fellow officers, they might be close to his cell and he could kill them while they were running past – and his life wasn’t worth killing more innocent men over._

_There was a flash, and then Azazel was standing in his cell, “Erik come on we have to leave, the building’s been breached.” He walked towards his friend, and then they were flashing out of his cell, and he came to in the middle of a battle. He was dressed in his combat gear, and had a rifle in his hand. Men were fighting all around him, tanks were driving over an embankment in the distance, driving towards them, barrelling over palms as the birds flew away into the hazy red sky into the distance. The gat-gat-gat of rifles firing filled his ears, and he ran past screaming men being riddled with bullets from his troops running behind him – no bullets hit him because he deflected them all, as he was heading for the tanks to destroy them –_

_Holding out his hand, he willed the tank to lift from the ground with a miniscule amount of his energy and drifted it up above the palms leaves – the grinding machine that turned the jungle floor to mulch, shot out a missile in an orange burst of gun powder, and he exploded it just as it left the barrel. The tank exploded in flames, and he let it drop to the ground as the men inside went scrambling out the top, falling through the sky engulfed in a blaze of vibrant reds, and oranges of fire, screaming disjointed in the distance._

_The next tank which had been coming through the jungle to his flank, he caught it with his gift, raising it from the demolished jungle floor, and propelled it through the air to collide with the flaming tank he’d just dealt with. The great boom from the explosion stung his ears, as a fire ball jetted into the air._

_A helicopter came over the horizon then letting of a flurry of rounds at him, and his men, and he stopped the propeller and watched as it nose-dived into a free fall to the ground next to the tanks. It erupted in a fire ball just like every machine would after he was done with it._

_The Eastern Resistance was gone then, and so were his men… and it was just him alone walking over the jagged soil, carved from tank tracks, and sprayed with men’s blood and smoldering machine parts. The palms were flaming… always burning, like a sign of destruction in his life: they were so easily lit in combat, and swaying in the wind, as a fog of smoke rolled through the cleared forest._

_He stopped beside the tank wreckage, and gazed down at the dead soldiers – horror filled him! He looked into the dead eyes of his mother, she was here, why was she he here! Of all the cruelty to be dealt upon him – he fell to his knees crying, and then saw beside her was his father. They were dressed in the clothing from their family portrait unmistakably so, but it was the next corpse that cause him to roar out in misery, and pain to tear through his soul – Beside them was Charles! His precious sweet bird, his omega! He screamed taking him into his arms, hugging his limp form, trying to shake him awake, and hold him at the same time. He looked like he was sleeping, there was no blood on him and he wasn’t meant to be here, he must be fine – he was just sleeping – But one of his arms was missing, and then blood was covering him, his body, and his face, and his clothes: running in a dark streams from everywhere, and then Charles was falling through his arms to the ground like he was made of water, or blood, and he heard Shaw laughing –_

 

Erik woke up screaming, gasping for breath, “Charles! Charles! Oh god Charles…” was sobbed from his lips. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he gulped in the stagnant apartment air, feeling like he had been suffocating. His dream had been so vivid, and it felt like he was still there, back on the battle ground, in combat; committing atrocious acts that he never would have if he was the man he was today – or he would have had the will or the sanity to escape knowing he had a future… Only a mad man would have stayed living in those conditions, and with that treatment when they could have escaped on so many occasions… But that was his life, and he just kept going when he should have put an end to it – he should have spared all those men who had families, and omegas… and on those nights when he thought that he was finally going to leave this damned existence behind, escape because he could have if he wanted – he would think to himself: _where will I go?_

He had no family, no home; his Mother was likely dead, his father already in the grave, his omega torn from his arms and probably murdered by Shaw – and even that hadn’t pushed him to leave, that his torturer probably killed the only man whom he’d ever loved – Nothing had sway him to flee… because he was no better than Shaw, no he was worse: Shaw was calculated in his slaughter, had moved into a position of power when he knew that it was the most opportune moment to take command and exact his plan of using Erik as his weapon – Shaw had been watching since the moment he made his powers aware to his commanding officers, and Erik could have put an end to it all in the beginning when he had so much fight in him… before the cell… before he gave in, and before the madness set in. He let everything happen when he could have saved so many lives, and even thinking about the numbers to this day made him nauseous…

He sat up, and hunched over taking hold of his head, and tried to forget the smell of burning flesh, it always accompanied his episodes… and _Charles_ , god and Charles was there, and there was so much blood on his sleeping form, so peaceful and beautiful until it was covered in death.

The image of his body falling through his arms replayed, and he didn’t know if his body had fallen apart, or faded away like he was never there… Regardless both variants of the image had been horrific and he cried thinking of the moment and feeling so distributed, which led to him gasping out breathes, feeling desperate, and desolate –

He needed his omega… he needed to know that he was alive, and not some fading memory that Shaw had stolen from him… He didn’t know why Charles had been so distant tonight, but he didn’t care, he needed him like he needed blood pumping through his veins, to filter through his heart that was scarred and black, yet healing with Charles’ presence in his life –

He’d given Charles his peace, his space – he’d wanted it so badly, but Erik needed his own peace, and that was being with his lover.

Anger filled him along with his desperation as he thought of Charles’ behaviour tonight – Confusion and hurt suffused him and he wanted an explanation, as he quickly dressed in his jeans, pulling on a thin t-shirt, and slipping into his leather jacket, as he dwelled over his lovers neglect – Erik was bleeding from the separation that Charles had caused… and he still felt like he was in the jungle, in battle, as his armour was heavy on his shoulders and he felt his combat boots weighing him down with his steps – As he walked through the empty hallways of his building, laughter chased him through the shadows from Shaw, and he searched for his presence, only to hear that laughter replaced by the dying screams of men…

He walked out onto the street as all of his pleading words to his omega filtered through his mind: It felt like he had told him in plain words – no room for confusion, misinterpretation – that he needed to be with him now that they were mated – and did Charles care? Had he listened to him? He felt that he did not –

He walked past a beggar who held a hat in his lap, and a bottle in his other concealed in a paper bag, “ _Got any change man?”_ he called at Erik, and he turned glaring at the bum and jerked his hand beside his hip with the intention of sending his collected change erupting out of his hat, and perhaps embedded into his flesh to end his pitiful existence. He inspected the muzzy, bearded, and soiled looking older man, whom appeared sickly, with leathered skin, and tattered clothes –he snatched his hand back, and hurried away down the street feeling a crushing guilt. How could he ever consider attacking a pathetic bum out of his anger? That could have been him on the street he reminded himself. If Tony Stark never came to offer him the job, he had no idea what he would have done. He would have taken to a life homeless on the street, over going back to Genosha – if he was even welcome, which he was not. The idea of going back was nightmarish...  

Charles’ building was in his sight, and he couldn’t remember how he got here, the trip past the beggar became a glitch in his travel. He walked past the door man who was a young kids, not the same middle aged Caucasian man from the day hours and he called, _“Yo!”_ like he intended to stop Erik, but that was all he said.

He went to the stare case, and sprinted up them as he felt a swarming of aggression, from pain tipping into longing, and tumbling into desperation as he had to see Charles, and find out if he still loved him – _he had sent me away, and denied our love, why had he denied our love_ – He sped down the hallway, and stopped at his lover’s apartment as he saw a form walking in his peripheral, and he knew it was Shaw… Raising his hand to knock, he looked over, but Shaw wasn’t there… and so he focused on Charles not knowing what he was going to say, but he just needed to rein his omega back in regardless. He brought his hand down smashing against the wood loud enough that the neighbour probably heard it resounding from his apartment, and waited as tracks of light chased across his eyes like the distant flame from an explosion, and he shook his head needing this – to hear what Charles had to say for himself, and waited for the door to open as the screams echoed in the shadows around him.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD episode. angst. war scene. blood. 
> 
> Bear with me here... there are still two sections after this, and everything will work out, so don't despair!


	13. Letting go is the hardest part... 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik confronts Charles about his behavior, and has some suggestions for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understated summary of the century!  
> *Warning at bottom*
> 
> I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can (it's all written) it's just difficult to edit my writing when it reads like a crazy person wrote it. (which I am of course). I'll just say again that everything will be fine, seriously, but you'll see as I post the rest of part one. 
> 
> I can't remember if I put this earlier... but most of what Erik and Charles are discussing happened in the last story, because this is a direct continuation of that fic. So if you don't remember a detail it's in Lovers in Paradise.
> 
> Apart from that Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, and new readers :) And I hope you all have been enjoying this story, because there is way more to come (200 plus pages. Just to tease)
> 
> And I wrote this to Leonard Cohen - Everybody Knows

 

 

There was a smashing on his door and he was startled out of the haze he’d slipped into… it had clouded his thoughts and replaced any impulse to sleep, drowning him like a custard that was sweetened with his misery...

Peace wouldn’t come when he was trapped in his agony of needing Erik, and consumed by his anger towards his sister: his outrage at her comments, and the text… _not even an apology!_ She could just leave him alone for now on if that was her version of concern, he had Erik and that was all he needed... He stared at the door and thought instantly that it was her, that she’d come to argue with him more, and he hesitated reaching out to see who was there. He had kept his mind closed since the incident… not wanting to be in anyone else' thoughts while he was so upset. He already knew that he had disturbed Raven’s entire apartment building, and he didn’t want to have to tamper with his neighbours minds on top of the ones he already had…

He dabbed his eyes and went to get up from the couch because even if he didn’t want to answer, if it was Raven out there, he had to stop the knocking that was an aggressive smashing, which rattled his teeth with its force. He sat up with a heave, and hurried over ready to tell Raven off without a word in from her edgewise – she’d crossed a line, and there was no going back, _no siree_ he would not let her trample all over his feeling like he didn’t matter – like Erik didn’t matter. He swung the door open and he saw that it was _Erik,_ and he felt like he was clay crumbling into dust at the relief his presence brought.

Charles threw himself at his Erik sniffling, and choking out a sob as the taller man took the weight of him in his arms and dipped his face into Charles’ hair, and he didn’t think he could feel this complete from another person’s presence – this right in every atom of his being. No one could ever replace Erik, be this to him, his alpha, his _everything_. He closed his fingers around handfuls of leather jacket as Erik’s scent filled his life – _You came, you came_ … his mind sang into Erik’s, but the man didn’t answer and was radiating a complex combination of pain that he read through his own euphoric spike of mood.

Before Charles could catch up with Erik’s mental state, he was being taken by his arms and pushed back into the apartment and he stumbled not expecting the action. Erik held him firmly, and looked him in the eyes with a contained shrewd quality as the door closed behind them, and he asked in a dark voice that held a haunting incantation, “Charles why are you crying?”

The usual beautiful combination of blue and green that graced Erik’s intense gaze was void, and instead his iris were almost black, apart from the grey that he’d seen on occasion, yet never such a slate shade and it was almost alien to see. Some small part of him was frightened by this change, and he didn’t know what had happened to his lover… He reached out with his mind, and was met with a controlled border of that complex pain, yet _love_ , so consuming and deep that it was like an entity of its own pulsing in his conscious… like some trauma had happened to Erik after he left him…

Charles was so consumed thought by his own pain accumulated from Raven’s actions that he wasn’t thinking clearly, so he went ahead to answer Erik’s question assuming he would be told what was wrong by his lover, after he related his own trauma, “It was Raven, I went over to see her and she was so mean to me, so mean, that, that I lost it… It was horrible, and I don’t know why she was that terrible, she hurt me so deeply...” He looked away from his alpha who was watching him with a steady steely gaze, and he began to cry at his lack of reaction; empathy which what he needed most, wondering if Erik was mad with him… It felt like it, and he couldn’t deal with this… _that must be why his mind is cold, he’s mad at me just like Raven… I’ve ruined us somehow, and I don’t know why…_ Desolation was closing in on his thoughts – there was just too much happening to him all at once, and he felt like every step he was making was an error, and it was corroborated he though, as Erik’s mind continued to close in on itself like a collapsing star, which was so painful to experience when he was already wounded.

“Did you expect me to come Charles? You said that I came… you thought I would come here, why would you think that?”

He shook his head, as Erik held him in place with a firm grasp on his arm, and he looked up at his alpha who was regarding him like he was a… a… stranger… He just wanted Erik to be his alpha, to stop acting like this, “I, I don’t know… I wanted you to come Erik, but I, I didn’t want you to know what I did because I blew up, I was screaming and the entire building could hear me, and feel me…I lost it completely, and Raven did it to me. She hurt me so deep and intentionally, she was trying to hurt me…”

He started to cry and Erik just gazed down at him unflinchingly, and asked then with a commanding tone, as though his words didn’t deserve an ounce of compassion, “And you did not contact me Charles because of this? Because of your behaviour, you ignored me the entire evening Charles when you were in this much pain, you ignored me – do I bring you pain, would I have added to it? Tell me?”

Hesitating to answer he gnawed his lip as nerves wracked his guts because that was the truth, he had ignored Erik when his presence would have just made everything better, and he wanted to punish himself for his loss of control, _that_ was indisputable – just as there was something going on with Erik…

Attempting to push into his alpha mind to find out what had happened, Charles felt like he was being drawn down a dark ally of Erik’s haunted past thoughts, where the lights have long died, and the dew was stuck to the old bricks of the buildings filled with old pain, and they were pressing in around him – he gasped as he felt a thorn of betrayal stab him from Erik’s mind, and the hands on his arms tightened as his alpha spoke calmly, “Why did you choose to do this to me, Charles? You are upset, and crying, and you admit that you wanted me here. Why did you do this?” Erik repeated taking a step, and Charles had to step back as he was being pushed by the taller man. Desperation filled him suddenly to know what was going on, and woefully he examined his alphas psyche trying to decipher the maze of his though: Erik’s gaze looked a million miles away, but ragged, and desperate, and when Charles pulled back and touched over his mind, caressing it like a damaged limb – searching for a wound that was surly there, and he finally recognized the familiar signs that his alpha was in a state of psychosis. It wasn’t as severe as he felt while they were in his office, but something had triggered him, and Charles was fearful first time of Erik because his aggression was aimed at him.

“ _Erik_...” He breathed, and Erik took another step as he held Charles’ eyes captive as well as his body where he grasp him in his strong hands, and asked calmly once more as he led him further into the apartment:

“Why did you not contact me tonight? You didn’t return my messages, yet you wanted me here… why Charles? I messaged you so many times… I wanted to be with you Charles and you denied me. I love you, do you even love me anymore… why Charles?” Erik’s voice broke, and there was raw pain that looked torturous in his eyes, and he jerked his head like he was denying a voice whispering in his mind, “Is he here… did he tell you to do this Charles?”

Charles knew then instantly that he was talking about Shaw, the man who had tortured him, and knew what folly he’d committed with a sudden lucidity. Erik was so fragile mentally that Charles removing himself from his care as he viewed it – had sent him into delusional thoughts of his past: his omega that he’d confessed was stolen from him, who Shaw had tormented him with – and Charles had done this so cavalierly, so ignorantly that he felt like a failure in every form of the word.

Erik took another step back, and Charles was worrying his lip as tears were running down his cheeks as he cogitated how to mend this break, but his mental state was considerably drained already by his own evening, and he was struggling to pull together his composure which was difficult when Erik was scaring him… Charles felt so unstable that he feared he was on the verge of bleeding his mind in so many directions he wouldn’t be able to pull himself back together… but he couldn’t fail Erik and had to be strong…

 Finally he sniffled out, afraid for his lover and needing him to distinguish between reality, and the past, “I was ashamed of what I did but I wanted you Erik. I’ve just never had anyone, an alpha before you, and I made a mistake – forgive me, it was such a bad mistake – I need you alpha, you make me whole, and Shaw, he’s not here, he’s dead baby, you don’t have to worry about him because he’s just a memory.” He whimpered, trying to get through the delusion, but there was no change in his lovers mind.  

Erik shook his head like he was clearing thoughts of Shaw, blinking rapidly as he took another step, and then all of the lights in the apartment went out: the TV shut off and Charles flinched as he felt Erik’s mind circling around his own like a hungry shark – yet, there was no viciousness in his intent, no cruelty – no, just _betrayal_ , and he knew why: he had broken his promise to his alpha when he was so manic earlier and didn’t want to leave Charles, and he sucked in a ragged breath as Erik spoke the truth in a controlled baritone, which spun him deeper into his alpha’s bridle, “And you denied yourself Charles, you ignored what you wanted Charles, and why? You told me that you wanted space Charles, yet you wanted me here when you rejected me… why are you toying with me?” He growled, and Charles flinched again, as Erik took another step back not knowing what was behind him.

The world dropped away apart from Erik in the black apartment, and he was falling into his anguished mind… pulled deeper as he felt his alpha’s manic devotion creeping through: red and satin; barbed with thorns of betrayal; black and coiled, and he knew that he made an even graver mistake with Erik then he had with Raven – with his whole life it felt, that was beginning to look like one long tragedy that had no villain to blame, because he was his worst enemy.

“I, I made a mistake – I,” –

Erik took another step, and he felt his back hit the wall beside his bedroom door, and Charles gasped as strong hands restrained his arms, as his alphas powerful body pressed against his own trapping him there with intent... Trepidation filled him, as his eyes were met with that piercing stoic gaze that his lover beheld, which bore into his own like they held a light fueled by his psychosis in the dark room… And it almost seemed plausible as those eyes glinted with madness while fingers squeezed into his skin, not hard enough that he was in pain, but enough that he felt his alpha superior power – his large hands like cuffs holding him hostage, and there was no way he could physically break free as Erik demanded in a low and hard rasp, “Why did you do this to us Charles, why did you deny us? You need me Charles. You need me here – look at you crying… You thought it was going to be a good idea to ignore me omega, and look at you... What were you thinking Charles? What goes on in your mind that you let me take you and then you push me out of your life?”

There was a burning behind his eyes as fresh tears wanted to spill at the sting in Erik’s words, because once again what he was saying was true… and because of that Charles didn’t want to stop his actions. He felt like he deserved this verbal berating, yet he just hoped it wouldn’t escalate to something more physical. Erik was in a dangerous state and he was ready to take measures if he needed to, to protect himself… but he was thrown deeper into his own misery as he examined his recent actions: he had betrayed Erik and that was all he kept thinking… He should have gone to his apartment after Ravens… _who else do I have now?_ Who else would need him like this? The answer was no one, _ever_ … there would never be another person like Erik in this world. No one had ever wanted him when he fat, and ugly, and strange, and even after he wasn’t as fat he thought he might attract an alpha, but it didn’t seem to matter what he did, he had no luck… Erik was his only hope, and he was better than Charles could have ever conceived attracting…

Charles spoke this pain to his lover needing him to understand his follies: “I was thinking I could do it on my own because I always have… I’ve had to do everything on my own my whole life, I’ve never had an alpha to help.” He whispered between them broken and tragic, feeling a release of pain from inside admitting this to Erik as he snivelled out his woes like he was confessing a sin, “I’ve never had an alpha Erik, I, I don’t know how to have one, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He blubbered, realizing he’d subliminally expected Erik to leave him, that’s why he’d pushed his lover away, and it was with a clarity in this moment that realized how damaged he was... damaged good…

Erik shook his head slowly, and said deathly serious, “You will never be alone again Charles, _and_ you will never be this ignorant, and hurtful to _me_ again. You will not deny us Charles. I will not allow it after today. You had your way – what did you tell me?” He requested, and Charles was lost struggling with his words, struggling with the sensation of Erik’s will settling over him, his urge to have Charles obey him… like he was cloaked in led, but it wasn’t from pain or anger: it was Erik’s affection: that red satin cloak of his lovers infatuation, and ownership of him – as Erik viewed their relationship, and he sucked in a ragged breath feeling more possessed then he had anticipated was possible after his confession because he expected rejection still in the depth of his mind. Erik wanted him regardless of his cruelty.

He choked on his breath, closing his eyes and swallowing… It was true he’d pushed Erik away and he remember his insecurity after his heat, how he’d rejected Erik’s wants, and he whimpered out, snivelling through his pain, “I wanted my space… I wanted time?”

Erik snorted tipping Charles chin up and inspecting his face, and he evinced, “And look where it’s got you Charles? You throw yourself at me out of your grief at the door – you needed me here, but you did this, pushed me away and I won’t allow you to hurt us any longer. You had your time Charles.” He growled, as he moved his body, crushing him into the wall with his strength and Charles gasped like a startled animal and his mouth was caught in a harsh kiss – Erik forcefully took him, stealing his tongue with own roughly – A mewl rattled in his throat as he was experiencing a sensation of outer worldliness as his mouth was devoured with a frantic desperation, and he felt weak as he was dominated like he’d wanted to be for so long – his entire life until he met Erik, yet he’d denied him for some batty reason… for some terribly misguided reason…

Erik tore his mouth away and rested his face in his hair as they panted raggedly, and Charles squeezed his eyes shut as his emotion were swelling in his throat, storming through his heart and his mind, drowning him in that sour misery because of his misstep’s… If only he would have stayed home with Erik and not gone to Ravens, both of them would have been spared so much pain, and this was all his fault –and Erik was only reminding him of that by barraging him with his commanding affection. It was as though he was a victim under Erik’s spell that he didn’t understand until this moment, and he didn’t want to fight his capturing love anymore… He had been on the precipice he realized, and now he was past it as he accepted how he’d failed – It had been so difficult, his first day in public with an alpha, adjusting to this all, and he hadn’t grasped what this meant for Erik, what Erik felt… It was so much more then he realized: Charles was his possession now, and he thought that he felt the same way, but no – he had never experienced this sensation in his life of being a _kept omega_ , so he had disregarded what his lover wanted and that was for Charles to act like he was taken, and he had to make this right even with Erik’s present words… he had to do more… _I can’t lose Erik_.      

The weight left his hair, and Erik was rasping out while holding his face in his hand, and giving him a broken, desperate expression with tears welling in his eyes suddenly, and Charles felt his pain, “This will end here… I will be with you now Charles. I will be here tonight, and every other night unless we are parted against our wills. If you go out, you will contact me, and return my messages until our bond has formed, and then it won’t matter… I will know where you will be for the rest of our days. I will not put up with this disrespect, you are my omega, and I expect you to act accordingly. There is no need to resist us Charles...” Charles was told this and not asked, and he squeezed his eyes shut nodding his head as tears ran silently down his cheeks.

His lips were crushed shut so tightly that his sobs didn’t break through… It felt like his pain was being torn out of him… that pain from the years being hated by alphas and almost everyone, an old pain that was thick with scar tissue, and hard to break free… It was so far ingrained in him at this point that it was terrifying to let it go, to balk to Erik – and the thought that he wouldn’t have to keep that pain stored away, waiting for the next person to leave him, waiting for the next rejection from some unknown alpha, felt wrong. No one had ever loved him… and he’d waited so long for this – and Erik was taking the decision out of his hands. He had no choice but to allow Erik into his life, and he couldn’t continue feeding into that pit of dread and tears, and years of self-abuse: with food, and thoughts and words… because Erik wasn’t going to leave him.

Erik tone became gentle then and he whispered into Charles’ ear as shiver ran over his skin, “My Mother warned me of omegas like you when I was young… You keep looking when you’ve already found an alpha, looking for something better. Is that what you’re doing Charles? Because I will tell you now, you will never find another Alpha like me, Charles. I will promise you that.” And then kissed his ear gently, and he felt his face burn from his shame – is that what Erik thought?

“ _No!_ ” Was sobbed, broken and frantic from his lips, with his need for Erik to believe him – but his breath turned to a tragic sob at his own pathetic state, and Erik seemed to know as he took his lobe in his mouth, and licked around the soft flesh, and then breathed out hotly in his ear:

“No alpha, would love you like I do, Charles. I would move the world for you… you are my world. I have nothing without you...” He confessed in a raw breath that was cracking and bleeding the truth into his statement, because Charles knew that Erik wasn’t lying.

It would have been impossible for Charles not cry again, as he felt Erik’s desperate emotions trying to claw him back to his heart when Charles hadn’t gone anywhere… That was just how much Erik needed him, and he began to blubber out to his alpha, wanting him to believe that he loved him, that nothing had changed, “I would never look for another alpha, no alpha would even have me – you’re the only one who’s shown interest in my whole life. I could never leave you… I could never, never...” He cried, and then more explanation poured from his lips, “I made a mistake Erik, please forgive me, I was just so confused but I’m not anymore. I didn’t know how I felt until it was too late… but my sister said the cruelest words, and I handled it how I always have when people have been mean to me – All on my own you understand?… I never should have resisted calling you. I knew that I’d made a mistake leaving you before I even reached her door, but I thought I was doing the right thing talking to her, I thought she was my… _family_ …” He forced out saying ‘family’ like it cut his tongue to say the word because Raven had proven that he was worthless to her: his aspirations, his alpha, and his future – all disposable in her eyes.  

Erik was watching him with a sensation of malice twining between their minds, directed at his sister, yet he did not show his animosity fully as he asked in a controlled tone, wearing a placid expression, “What did Raven say to you?”

Charles was shaking his head and didn’t want to tell Erik, but he couldn’t hold back in this powerless state – and he had no right to hold back from Erik any longer… yet even now he wanted to protect Raven and that just showed how stupid he really was, “She made cruel comments about me and, and us, from the moment I stepped through the door – She said I looked  terrible, like… like _shit_ in my state from our heat, and then ridiculed you endlessly, and I stood up for you – the things she said were just out of cruelty because she doesn’t even know you, and I tried to get her to see that she needs to spend time with you, but she won’t! Wouldn’t even try for me. And then in the end… she said wicked things about our future children, about the baby that I could have inside and I couldn’t take it any longer… I lost it on her, and told her everything I wanted to when she was putting you down, when she wouldn’t accept that you’re my alpha, and the entire building felt me… But what she about our baby, I never imagined she could say that…” He whispered feeling so hurt, and Erik was watching him with an incensed gaze as a rage swept through both of them like a roaring fire, and then it was gone as Charles shuddered from the sensation.

His cheek was brushed gently, and Erik told him through his grit teeth, “I will talk to her –

“No!” He gasped, “She won’t listen, she’s too pig headed, and, and you might do what I did, but worse…” His words teetered off into a dread filled tone that was thick in his throat as he imagined Erik getting taken away after he fought physically with Raven – He didn’t think Erik would do that, but Raven viewed him as evil and dangerous, and a visit from his alpha would set her mind even more definitely... yet it wasn’t just that he thought, and clarified: “She’s not worth it, she’s not worth this pain Erik… I…” He choked on the words as tears blurred his vision; he wanted Erik to know that her opinion didn’t matter one bit, “I don’t want her in my life if she can’t accept you and our babies. You’re all that matters now. _I need you_.” He whined, yet it hurt to say because it was true: Raven was likely out of his life now...

He yearned to have Erik hold him, needing comfort so painfully, but Erik wasn’t his alpha yet, he was that tormented shadow of his past self that Raven couldn’t understand, and whom Charles wanted to help heal because he loved his alpha desperately. 

Erik gazed him over, as he felt his mind spinning between his furious thought, and delusion, and Charles was trying to navigate through the mind field of rising past horrors, and bitter betrayal that was still present never the less due to Charles… Finally it appeared that he settle on a thought as his eyes searched his face anxiously, “Do not argue with me Charles – but I will listen to you because despite your disrespect of my wishes, I continually listen to yours… I will not go and talk to your sister because I don’t care to have her in our life if she disrespects you this blatantly. You are mine Charles, and no one will treat you this abhorrently and you will do as I say now – you will not go to her home anymore. She can come here, and apologize, and that is the only way you will continue to see her. I will not have you being slandered… I told you Charles, you should have called me, I would have come and collected you – and I tell you this only once, if you go and speak with her and the outcome is similar to this moment, I will not be as sympathetic as I am now, and I cannot promise you that I won’t deal with her personally – and as for you Charles, if you so blatantly disrespect my wishes…” Erik shook his head slowly with cold eyes… “Don’t disrespect me again.” was Erik’s final words as he left out what his future actions might be ominously, and shared no hint in his mind…

His lips quivered as he felt intimated by the comment, yet Charles was aware of the reason for Erik’s severity even though he was fearful of being abandoned in the future now, guessing it would be the only outcome: Erik felt like had no pull in Charles’ life, and therefore possessed no control in the relationship… It was so clear – and it should have been when he was a psychiatrist for Christ’s sake! _And_ he had been in his alphas mind. _I know how important it is for him to be the dominating alpha._ It was emasculating for Charles to act like his alpha wasn’t in charge… and Charles wanted that, it’s actually all he’s ever wanted, for an alpha to take him, and it made him feel desperate that he’d almost ruined his chance.

Sniffling, he nodded biting his lip in his angst, as he thought still that his alpha might be considering leaving him, while he was possibly pregnant, but then Erik’s eyes were flicking around his face sporadically and he felt an embittered spike in the air between them. Erik prompted with a desperate edge squeezing his arm in his grasp, not enough to bruise, yet so possessively that Charles knew that Erik owned him physically, as well as emotionally... “Answer me Charles… I want to hear you agree with me. I feel like everything I’ve said to you, you haven’t heard, like my words mean nothing to you.”

“But I have Erik, I did listen to you –” He whined wanting his alpha to believe him, “I have, I just… just thought I should talk to Raven but I was wrong,” –

“ _Yes, you were wrong Charles_.” Erik spat, as his eyes narrowed in contempt at the mention of Raven, “And your failure led to you’re sister hurting you, but that didn’t mean that you should have ignored me Charles… you were wrong in that decision as well – and now you see that I care for you solely, unconditionally.”

“I do!” He whimpered, and wanted to kiss Erik, for him to know that he was his omega and one evening apart wasn’t going to change that, but Erik’s mind didn’t work like that with his damage – his PTSD caused from his years of torture… Charles should have known – “I was wrong Erik, and I want to be with you, have you as my alpha – I want nothing more, and, and we’d still be together tomorrow if you hadn’t come, but I still should have called you, you’re right.”  Anger seeped between them and annoyance again and he wanted it to stop –

“— _No_ , it’s not that Charles, you should have done as I wanted – you still don’t listen to me… I need you Charles, I need to know you are safe, and you are well, and to do that you must be with me. I must be able to protect you and if you act like I don’t matter…” He finally looked away from him, and it was clear how deeply he was hurt… Charles felt it through every other sliver of his damaged mind, and saw it in the tears that filled his eyes. There was no reasoning with Erik at this point because he wasn’t thinking rationally, and it was clear he didn’t want to reason, he wanted Charles to agree with his orders… and Charles was fine with that, but Erik couldn’t seem to take his words at face value. 

“I love you Erik.” He whispered, and Erik turned his head slowly gazing at him through years of suffering he felt, as his eyes were those of a tormented soul, “I will never love any other alpha until I die… I need you Erik, and I will do as you want, I will listen to you.” He promised, knowing that couldn’t be as cavalier with Erik’s feeling, so _insensitive_ , from this day forth.

 Approval was clear in his alphas gaze and he nodded slowly as his mind was drawing back from Charles’ own – cutting off his anger, his betrayal, his agreement and satisfaction with Charles’ submission.

“Very good Charles...” He was praised, and then Erik began to lean towards Charles as though to kiss him, and he felt desperate for his alphas affection when he’d been so blatant in his want earlier: bathing Charles from their shared heat on, in his unaltered desire and infatuation, which he had taken for granted… But Charles didn’t get what he wanted as those lips stopped almost caressing his own, and Erik said in a controlled hushed tone, “I want punish you now for your behaviour, Charles.” And he felt then like he was falling uncontrollably down into a black hole, because he’d never imagined that words alone could tear him apart so suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, and possible triggers: intimidation, physical intimation, PTSD episode, alpha controlling dynamic?/alpha dominance, verbal berating. Physical restraint (not assault). 
> 
> I think that's it. There will be more in the other parts, and I was wondering if people notice I'm missing tags, I'm open to suggestions. After this ending I will add more as I go, but I really draw a blank when I write because that's all I can focus on. Brain shuts down. 
> 
> Sorry for angst... but it has to happen...


	14. Under his thumb 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the revised tamer version of Chapter 14, that is nicer to Charles :) Chapter 15 is the original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't rest after people voiced their concerns over Charles' well being, after the original proved to be too extreme (I've been reading Irvine Walsh for a year straight, I'm sorry and things got serious lol. Filth was so good I got sucked in...) so I fixed it up:)  
> So, anyone who didn't like the original version, here you go. I like both, but this one is definitely what I think a lot of people were expecting more. (and probably what I shoulda wrote, but like I said Welsh... ) 
> 
> I put the revised version first so you aren't bothered if you just go ahead and read :)
> 
> So things get pretty crazy I admit, but this is from Charles' pov, which is under duress from like the tumultuous on slot of shocking confrontations when he lives in his happy little bubble, so this is intense, but it was fun to write... :) but not to edit. *weeps*

 

“Very good Charles...” He was praised, and then Erik began to lean towards Charles as though to kiss him, and he felt desperate for his alphas affection when he’d been so blatant in his want earlier: bathing Charles from their shared heat on, in his unaltered desire and infatuation, which he had taken for granted… But Charles didn’t get what he wanted as those lips stopped almost caressing his own, and Erik said in a controlled hushed tone, “I want punish you now for your behaviour, Charles.” And he felt then like he was falling uncontrollably down into a black hole, because he’d never imagined that words alone could tear him apart so suddenly...

Gasping out at the unbelievable statement, it felt like his nerves were being seared from shock –“ _What?_ ” He wailed, and without warning he was being hauled into the bedroom stumbling as he went – He tripped over his feet, and Erik paused and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him to the bed– “ _What are you doing?_ ” He demanded, but an answer was not given, and from Erik’s mind there was that barbed wall of silence around his intentions, yet that proved to be the only part him that was closed off: Charles could read his emotions like an open book now that they were in his room, and they took his breath away – a swell of passion swept through him, bleeding from his lover so irresistibly clear he was momentarily overwhelmed – It was transparent now, Erik desires him but to what means? Charles was left feeling like he’d missed something… his extreme behaviour – his forcefulness, his angry words… _did Erik want me this much the entire time?_

They reached the bed, and Charles hadn’t fought the progression because now he was thinking that his punishment might be more, _well_ naughty then anything, and when Erik climbed on top of him he thought that might just be the case, and waited to see what Erik was going to do with trepidation.

Straddling his hips, Erik grabbed his wrists and pinned then above his head unexpectedly, sending a burning sear of shock through his body, as his cold expression transformed in a large grin. He held Charles’ eyes with an animalistic pleasure as he loomed above him silently and he gulped feeling like he was wolf food… Charles couldn’t control his response to his position as arousal spiked through him to a startling degree, as he was filled with fear, yet excitement at how dangerous it felt to have Erik holding him down like this...  

But, he felt warped by his response suddenly because even in this position, he couldn’t bring himself to fight against Erik, and even… wanted to be better to him, and treat him like he deserved he realized, knowing he’d neglected Erik and probably help create this extreme behaviour in his alpha… Like his reaction could have been helped, and this was Erik losing all composure completely because of a few days of mixed signals from Charles… Yes that was it, and not because Erik was a monster like his sister thought, like his very own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

“ _Erik_?” He whimpered wearily and he waited for Erik to say something, do something – still in the dark about this all. Instead of answering, Erik was looking up, and he was watching something behind Charles’ head, but all there was behind him was the head board, and the wall...    

There was a cold touch suddenly on his adrenalin jarred skin, and he startled and craned his neck to see his wrist being rapidly bound! Cold steel was twinning around them and he was being drawn against the mattress, held by metal from his room – he didn’t know what from, but it was manipulated by his lover who could do far more dangerous acts then _this_ with his gift. Fear reared up again at the unknown, and he heard himself whimpering as he watching everything play out from a spectator’s point of view: the metals movement, moving fluidly as it slithered around his wrists, as he was restrained to his bed! He couldn’t believe this – he’d never imagined anything this _mental_ would ever occur to him in his life, and he stayed floating in that punch-drunk awe as he watched the metal wind around the slat of his wooden headboard, holding his arms in shackles that were created by his alpha whose body was pinning him to the bed. _Complete lunacy…_

His hands balled into first and he looked up at his lover who was hovering above him, watching him with a manically ecstatic expression. Charles contemplated him with silent submission, and felt somehow pacified by that _almost_ familiar grin. He would take that any day over the intimating visage that Erik could adopt so easily… and had only assumed he would be regarded with contempt in his current position like Erik was still angry… Instead he held that starved-wolf gaze, and felt over his alphas mind in a frantic search trying to gauge if Erik intended to do something he would regret… To his relief his alphas psyche had been abrogated of any of his earlier anger, and all that was left was pure _excitement_ – palpable, recalescent excitement.

Erik was bending his head towards and he was greedy to be kissed, but it didn’t play out that way as his alpha stopped right above his lips again, and he felt almost… disappointment but maybe he shouldn’t be when Erik finally spoke…“I told you, Charles, I’m going to punish you…” Was whispered against his lips, and he swallowed closing his eyes because he was afraid that his punishment was actually a real one and he was deluding himself... thinking that this situation wasn’t as bad as it might actually be.    

Pressure was being released from his hips, as Erik lifted himself from his body and when Charles opened his eyes, Erik stood at the foot of the bed as his gaze raked over Charles’ state like it was something inspiring… That intensely in his alphas eyes consumed him as it had the entire evening, and Charles couldn’t deny that Erik’s commanding presence held a reign over his will, along with the metal restraints obviously… and Charles felt as inspired as Erik looked, he realized, yet hadn’t conveyed that to his lover. Even when he knew it was true that he’d always been powerless but to yearn, imagining that Erik was his alpha to the point that he didn’t want to be with anyone else; it was hard to believe that he’d neglected the man’s wishes so blatantly that Erik had spiralled into this state, when being with Erik was like a fantasy that he never imagined coming true…

Charles let out a shaky gasp and begged, “What do you mean, punishment? What are you going to do?”

Erik only put his fingers to lips holding it there, and then dropped his hand, and it moved to his leather coat, fingers landed on zipper and he began to edge the teeth down slowly. Charles gulped and tried to read his lovers mind and not be known, yet there was just too much disturbance for him to seamlessly extract information when Erik was trained to detect a telepaths presence by no one but himself… _Trained to kill_ … he thought, yet he never thought of his alpha like that, and even now… Erik might have ingrained training from years in the military, but he had never been anything but gentle and loving to Charles, and even before they were together there was never real hostility in his actions. In this moment Charles was more leery of the unknown than anything. He needed to know what Erik meant by punishment. _How will he punish me?_ He thought and squirmed against the sheets anxiously… _I can stop this if I want... if it’s really terrible, a real punishment… god I hope not…_ he thought with dread.

For Erik’s sake psychological state though, Charles didn’t think he should attempt to control his mind, then he would be no better than the men who’d hurt him years ago, and the outcome could be more damaging than missed texts and a neglected night of company, and… whatever was going to happen now that he was bound. Erik was in charge of this situation, and Charles had to trust that Erik wasn’t actually going to harm him, even if his threat did make him nervous. Charles never perceived he would let himself be a victim to battering… although he had let himself be a victim to verbal assault for many years from almost everyone… and Raven, he hadn’t stopped her… He felt so weak suddenly, and wanted Erik to tell him what he was going to do _so_ he could stop fighting this, and feel like it was his decision.

Erik had been creeping the teeth of his coat down slowly, with his eyes sweeping over Charles’ body like it was such a distraction that he could barely get his zipper down when he could have easily used his powers, but he finally got there and had the coat open– Grabbing the sides of the soft black leather, he began to pull it off his shoulders slowly and Charles panted feeling self-conscious, and without reason his mind was switching from one of panic to one of… arousal … suddenly, like his body didn’t know how to react. But just watching his alpha was starting to make him think that he might just be open to scenario: Erik looked like a hungry wolf gazing at his prey, and it was what Charles had fantasized about since he met the alpha. He wanted him to pick him off from the flock and devour him… own him, do exactly what he was doing at the moment, yet he wasn’t prepared for it to occur… Thinking it, and living it were two different matters, and maybe that’s what had happened with their relationship: why Erik had reacted so severely to their separation.

He replayed his error, and felt deeply ashamed that he’d essentially turned down Erik’s advances: _He wanted to move in with me after my heat, and I couldn’t accept it; he wanted to be with me tonight, and every other night because he needs me like I need him, he’s my alpha – and I not only turned him away, I ignored my own desires to be with my alpha when there was no reason to, and so close after my heat… It was so painful to be away from Erik and I put myself through that pain because it’s all I’ve ever known…_

Charles let a sob at his own misgivings, thinking that he shouldn’t be this guilty about his action, but as he focused his eyes again he was riveted by the sight of his alpha – all thoughts fled him like he was hard wired to obey Erik looking so… inspiring… His dangerous alpha dropped his coat to the ground, letting the leather slide from his finger, and Charles absorbed the image that was presented to him: Erik was wearing nothing but a skin tight grey shirt that stretched over muscle that he was practically made of; his dark snug jeans clung to his powerful corded thighs, and tight waste, and molded perfectly over the large ridge of his erection that jutted through the denim so obvious in its girth, that it made Charles want things…

Erik reached down and took the bottom them of his shirt in his hands, and pulled it up, exposing chiselled abdominal muscles as he went, the flux of lats as he moved the cotton up, and the contraction of biceps as he pulled it over his unkempt hair, soft from no product like Charles loved it… He dropped his shirt next to his coat, and Charles was rapt looking at his body and feeling more excited than he would want to admit in the current situation. He couldn’t believe this was his alpha… and it just added to the reason he had pushed Erik away, Charles felt like he was homely in comparison… looking at him was almost painful because his face and body were so perfect: his strong jaw that was perfectly masculine and chiselled, his soft wide lips that concealed a large radiant smile when he wanted it to be… or a dangerous animalistic grin that got Charles’ blood boiling with passion in seconds flat; there was the matter of his pretty eyes which melted him when they took into his own with love and desire, and even pain. That was Erik Lehnsherr as he saw him: pure, unaltered masculine excellence, equating to be the most handsome man Charles had ever seen, inside and out.

He didn’t feel worthy in comparison… _why would Erik go to these lengths for me?_

Charles was inspired all over looking at his hard sculpted muscular body, knowing he couldn’t lose this man as his alpha. Those firm muscular pecks with his rosy brown nipples hard in the cool room: the line running down from his sternum, down his abs, to the flat dark trail of hair around his navel that led to that weapon in his pants. Erik reached up and touched his mouth, like he was wiping off sweat, and his bicep bulged… Charles bit his lip as a shiver riddled him in a savage swoop, tearing through his gut with a piercing arousal that shook down his thighs, and he started to fill in his thin flannel Christmas cat pyjamas.

It was then that Erik finally answered him like he knew that Charles was tipping into another state all together, and his eyes shimmered with intensity, and he rasped holding Charles’, “I’m going to make you hurt for me Charles, I’ll made you wish you never crossed me today…” Charles gulped and shook his head, as he felt his body throbbing… his cock firmed up rapidly and arousal clawed through him with excitement moistening his behind as he finally was shown his alpha intention: Erik’s mind was carnal, images of his punishment filtered through, and he saw his behind being pounded by a swift hand in his bound submission, and Charles gasped as excitement filled him, and Erik growled, “I’m going to make you _scream_ Charles –

“No!” He yelped out of impulse, because he might want it… he might just want all of this, but he was too afraid to let Erik take what he wanted – he was too afraid to even live his life it felt, but Erik was talking the option out of his hands and he couldn’t resist what was going to come…

Erik hand’s moved and he looked over just as a smooth piece of metal was flying at him from the side of the bed, and he startled as it covered his mouth and his eyes shot wide open in fright. He was shaking his head as Erik walked towards him, shushing him in hushed whispers, “Shhh…shh... Charles. I promised I would make you scream, but not just yet.”

Stopping beside the bed, Erik gazed down at Charles who held his eyes with apprehension – Erik was going to spank him… a _naughty_ spanking he though with a growing thrill from the years he _might_ have wanted one after reading countless novels including all sexual acts you could imagine, but he never imagined being gagged…

 _What are you doing, Erik? What do you mean scream?_ His mind demanded, and it was met with a firm wall.

 ** _What you deserve omega_** _…_ Erik whispered into his mind, and he felt completely undone, and the weight between his legs was aching even more and he wanted to fight his body’s reaction, but that was impossible when he found Erik to be like a divinity of pleasure… 

Erik reached down and pet his hair gently, and his voice was like rough stubble dragging across his skin… he shivered from the rich and dark tone, “I love to hear you when you are desperate for me. You are beautiful when you’re begging Charles, but until I tell you otherwise, I want you to focus on your punishment… you’re going to regret it if you ask me to stop.” Fingers combed his hair, and it felt like his scalp was a live wire zinging with each pass. His nipples were hardening under his shirt and he wanted Erik… he couldn’t deny that he wanted him to make it all better by making love to him, but everything changed when he saw a knife floating in through the bedroom door –

Crashing dread smashed him like he’d felt when Erik blew up in his office and left him and he realized that no one could really want him, even Erik when he’d acted like it, and Charles had felt his love… it was growing – this was that shocking to him.

 _It’s from the Henckels block, a filet knife which I got sharpened last month along with the rest of the set – sharp enough to cut through flesh to the bone –_ and looked at Erik shaking his head frantically against his pillows as he began to struggle, pleading with Erik in his mind he relented –

_I don’t like this, why is there a knife?!_

Erik stroked his cheek gently as he struggled, his gaze appearing as a barely controlled inferno behind a locked door as he racked his eyes over Charles body – and then Erik was pushing a portion of his longing into his mind, but it was as though he was only being allowed a glimpse of what threatened to consume him…

He stopped struggling as he felt intoxicated by sensation of Erik wanting him so desperately… He’d wanted that feeling… he’d whished for it, cried alone at night for it… slipped into the mind of lovers kissing and touching in an disgusting moment of weakness, just to experience what the sensation felt like when he was younger and jealous of everyone’s infatuations, when he was destined to be alone…

The knife skimmed over his ankle and he startled, tearing his eyes away from Erik’s dangerous own, and watched in rapt trepidation as the inverted knife he realized – caught the light from outside the window, reflecting the burnt orange street light off the blade as it slid up his thin flannel pant leg. He held his breath as it continued, slicing the fabric like it was cutting through butter, and the white flannel covered in playful cat’s, honed in Santa hat’s fell to the side baring his stark white leg covered in his black dark hair. Whimpering his body quivered from his nerves as the blade continued, as his shock was settling in.

The hand which had lingered back to his hair _tightened_ , and he felt that inferno of want flare up from his alpha above him – He looked to see Erik watching him with a desperate expression, and he didn’t know why he was being regarded with that degree of longing, _need_ – when Erik had him unquestionably – but he couldn’t take his focus for too long off of the knife to protest. He could feel the cold air touching his groin, and looked down to the sight of the knife slicing through the fabric over his delicate necessities... In his perversion, his full cock was straining in his tight white briefs, which did nothing to hide his growth sitting to the right, where the Christmas cat adorned flannel fell expositing his hip as the blade cut through, and he mewled out in fright at the thought of the knife right _there_ – yet there was that same blistering passion pulsing from Erik, as his fingers tightness in his hair pulling on the strands and Charles got that Erik was enjoying this... and it was so kinky, far more than their office naughtiness, but maybe that was a clue…

There was no tearing his eyes away from the sight of the knife now as it maneuvered; it was at his waist to finish the job of undressing… that’s what Erik was doing clearly… He went from looking at the hilt of the knife, to looking at the razor sharp tip as it slice through the remaining band of his pants, past his groin again – and he gasped really wishing that deadly blade wasn’t skimming dangerously close to his prick…which continued to swell he realized as his fear fed it’s longing like some twisted twilight zone conception, but it made sense since he’d fallen down the rabbit hole…

As though the job had been done to the intended extent, the knife lifted at his knee, and turned so it was facing Charles, and he gave Erik a pleading look as it edged under the gap between his belly, and his top. He was breathing raggedly, shaking from his nerves, his fear… and arousal winding him unimaginably higher… he was terrified of the knife cutting him, but felt like he was a piece of meat on display for this mentally unstable lover… He couldn’t move past this moment, as that sharp blade sliced from his navel, as the fabric fell exposing his tattoo and then his hard nipples to the cool air of the room as it moved up. It slid closer to his neck, and his eyes widened as he gasped out short breaths under his gag as his adrenalin shot through him like the plunger of a needle being slammed, filling him with a hit of white hot shock – But of course the blade stopped at his collar, never to cut him and he moaned weakly.

Lips were parted, as Erik panted devouring Charles: black pupils flicking from his body to his face and he felt a shame suddenly at being exposed like this. He wanted to struggle away, to run away and hide and cover his body – he was like a fat seal sunning it’s self on a rock, but here he was tired down to his bed like he was some sex slave… His cheeks burned powerfully heating his entire form, and his eyes closed as he swallowed deeply, because his slick was wetting his behind from the sensation of his alpha needing him more than his own life… needing him more than was healthy, and normal… He could feel the moisture between his cheeks and he couldn’t deny the effect this was having on him regardless… and that was just so wrong...

“You look better with nothing in my way, omega.” Erik gravelled out as he let his hair go, and Charles was able to rest his head against the pillows again, as he looked away at the comment feeling exposed, “I’d have you like this all the time… You won’t need clothes if I could have you like I crave.”

He couldn’t believe what Erik was saying – and it was hard not to squirm from the words, feeling so embarrassed, and uncomfortable with the praise… It was painful to hear when his mind kept telling him the opposite in secret moments of insecurity, which stretched throughout the day and even now: _no one really wants a fat slob like you… ugly omega… he only stayed for your heat because you’re easy that way… he’ll leave you eventually… that’s why you have to do what he wants… shouldn’t have messed up tonight… it must be hard for him to stay with you…_ Those fear which had haunted him like a spirit of every person’s wicked thoughts when he was so fat, and so uncomfortable in his skin… But Erik wasn’t lying, and that was harder to stomach in this situation then the knife, and his body being bound to his own bed by his lover, and this episode which proved Erik is an unstable mate. Charles didn’t care though that Erik wasn’t well, because he had so much damage of his own: issues that ran as deep as Erik’s and were practically woven into the fabric of his existence that left him blind to his alphas flaws –

Erik’s teeth glowed in the dark room, as he grinned in pleasure at his accomplishments… and Charles thought suddenly, _I have to accept what he feels, and what I feel… even if it means that I might just want this…_ and Charles let go…   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* triggers* Bondage/submission, fear play (internal/external?) I suck at this... Knifeplay (no contact), relinquishing control, denial of feelings.  
> I think that's it. No Charles' were harmed in the making of this story 
> 
> And once again, things will be okay after because these two are freaks, and just have to get their freak on...


	15. Under his thumb 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from last part. Charles learns what Erik means by punishment, and deals with his own issues that he realizes have been holding him back in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: version 2, (original version :)  
> *This is the more serious version, including rough handling of Charles, and thoughts of abuse, and much fear from Charles because he doesn't know what Erik is thinking. The creepier version for sure*
> 
> So things get pretty crazy I admit, but this is from Charles' pov, which is under duress from like the tumultuous on slot of shocking confrontations when he lives in his happy little bubble, so this is intense, but it was fun to write... :) but not to edit. *weeps*
> 
> Erik's pov after, and he has a very different view of everything, of course in his mad world...
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments, when I know things have gotten out of hand ;)  
> Warning at bottom and it's a doozy.

 

Gasping out at the unbelievable statement, it felt like his nerves were being seared from shock –“ _What?_ ” He wailed, and without warning he was being hauled into the bedroom stumbling as he went – He tripped over his feet from Erik’s man handing, and after stumbling again, Charles was carried to his bed as his feet lifted off the ground from his alphas strength, and he yelped in panic as fingers likely bruised his skin – “ _What are you doing?_ ”

An answer was not given, and from Erik’s mind there was that barbed wall of silence around his intentions, yet that proved to be the only part him that was closed off: Charles could read his emotions like an open book now that they were in his room, and they took his breath away – a hard lassitude of passion swept through him, bleeding from his lover so irresistibly clear he was momentarily overwhelmed – It was transparent now, Erik desires him but to what means? Charles was left feeling like he’d missed something… his extreme behaviour – his forcefulness, his anger… _did Erik want me this much the entire time?_ Charles didn’t know if that was a good thing though… _What will he do to me?_ His mind raced in panic not knowing what to think now –

They reached the bed, and Charles hadn’t fought the progression only demanding an explanation which he deserved… He bit his lip in trepidation as he was placed on his back against the mattress like he weighed nothing – Erik climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and held his arms against the bed as he’d done against the wall. The words came to his lips again to relent for an answer to all of this madness – and that was when Erik grabbed his wrists and pinned then above his head sending a burning sear of shock through his body.

As he was in the throes of digesting his position, unexpectedly Erik’s cold expression transformed in an extreme grin, and he held Charles’ eyes with an animalistic pleasure as he loomed above him silently… and unconceivably Charles had a confusing response… His blood was sent boiling with an acute excitement at how dangerous his alpha was – it shook through his thighs, and across his skin, and all he could think in this staggering position was that even with his alpha’s mind-bent state, he couldn’t imagine Erik becoming truly violent…

Charles though, felt warped by his response because even in this position, he couldn’t bring himself to fight anything that Erik was doing to him, and even… wanted to be good for him… wanted to believe that he was still his Erik-bear and not some monster his sister had insisted upon, brought forth to the surface in this psychotic episode to be like his very own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His mind just didn’t match that character of a monster, although he wasn’t welcome deeper than his surface thoughts to see…

“ _Erik_?” He whimpered wearily, and he waited for Erik to say something, do something – and he did by looking up, and, and he was watching something behind Charles’ head, but all there was behind him was the head board, and the wall...    

There was a cold touch suddenly on his adrenalin jarred skin, and he startled and craned his neck to see his wrist being rapidly bound! Cold steel was twinning around them and he was being drawn against the mattress, held by metal from his room – he didn’t know what from, but it was manipulated by his lover who could do far more dangerous acts then _this_ with his gift. Fear reared up again at the unknown, and he heard himself whimpering as he watching everything play out from a spectator’s point of view: the metals movement, moving fluidly as it slithered around his wrists, as he was restrained to his bed! He couldn’t believe this – he’d never imagined anything this _mental_ would ever occur to him in his life, and he stayed floating in that punch-drunk awe as he watched the metal wind around the slat of his wooden headboard, holding his arms in shackles that were created by his alpha whose body was pinning him to the bed. _Complete lunacy…_

His hands balled into first and he looked up at his lover who was hovering above him, watching him with that manically ecstatic expression, which had taken over his angry cold one. Charles contemplated him with silent submission, and felt somehow pacified by that _almost_ familiar grin. He would take that any day over the intimating visage that Erik could adopt so easily… and had only assumed he would be regarded with contempt in his current position… Instead he held that starved-wolf gaze, and felt over his alphas mind in a frantic search trying to gauge if Erik intended to harm him… To his relief his alphas psyche had been abrogated of any of his earlier anger, and all that was left was pure _excitement_ – palpable, recalescent excitement.

Erik was bending his head towards and he didn’t feel very happy to be kissed, but it didn’t play out that way as his alpha stopped right above his lips again, and he felt almost… disappointment but maybe he shouldn’t be when Erik finally spoke…“I told you, Charles, I’m going to punish you…” Was whispered against his lips, and he swallowed closing his eyes as unshed tears ran down his temples at the sensation of his helplessness, his fear that Erik was out of control so completely that their love would be tarnished after this night…  

Pressure was being released from his hips, as Erik lifted himself from his body and when Charles opened his eyes, Erik stood at the foot of the bed as his gaze raked over Charles’ state like it was something inspiring… That intensely in his alphas eyes consumed him as it had the entire evening, and Charles couldn’t deny that Erik’s commanding presence held a reign over his will, along with the metal restraints obviously… Charles felt as inspired as Erik looked he realized, yet hadn’t conveyed that to his lover. Even when he knew it was true that he’d always been powerless but to yearn, imagining that Erik was his alpha to the point that he didn’t want to be with anyone else; it was hard to believe that he’d neglected the man’s wishes so blatantly that Erik had spiralled into this state, when being with Erik was like a fantasy that he never imagined coming true… This though, had never been in his fantasies, at least with him as a victim of… abuse.  

Charles let out a shaky gasp and begged, “Don’t…” weekly, feeling that he should be doing more to stop but he just couldn’t do it without a reason.

Erik only put his fingers to lips holding it there, and then dropped his hand, and it moved to his leather coat, fingers landed on zipper and he began to edge the teeth down slowly. Charles gulped and tried to read his lovers mind and not be known, yet there was just too much disturbance for him to seamlessly extract information when Erik was trained to detect a telepaths presence by no one but himself… _Trained to kill_ … he thought, yet he never thought of his alpha like that, and even now… Erik might have ingrained training from years in the military, but he had never been anything but gentle and loving to Charles, and even before they were together there was never real hostility in his actions. In this moment Charles was more leery of the unknown than anything. He needed to know what Erik meant by punishment. _How will he punish me?_ He thought and squirmed against the sheets anxiously… _I can stop this if I want... if it’s really terrible, a real punishment… god I hope not…_ he thought with dread because he already knew that he wasn’t going to stop Erik, unless he really was hurt, if it was too much of a, a… _beating_ … but he didn’t want to even consider Erik would assault him…

Though as he reflected on his current predicament, Charles evaluated the future decision he would have to make, and wondered for sake of Erik’s psychological endurance, should he really try to stop him? If Charles would have attempted – or will attempt to control Erik’s mind, then he would be no better than the men who’d hurt him years ago, and the outcome could be more damaging than missed texts and a neglected night of company, and… whatever was going to happen now that he was bound. Erik was in charge of this situation, and Charles had to stop fighting them, _Erik_ … But that was an insane thought if what he wasn’t fighting was abuse… He was left feeling incredibly confused… Charles never perceived he would let himself be a victim to battering… although he had let himself be a victim to verbal assault for many years from almost everyone… and Raven, he hadn’t stopped her… He felt so weak suddenly, and wanted Erik to tell him what he was going to do _so_ he could stop fighting this, and feel like it was his decision.

Erik had been creeping the teeth of his coat down slowly, with his eyes sweeping over Charles’ body like it was such a distraction that he could barely get his zipper down when he could have easily used his powers, but he finally got there and had the coat open– Grabbing the sides of the soft black leather, he began to pull it off his shoulders slowly and Charles panted feeling self-conscious, and without reason his mind was switching from one of panic to one of… arousal … suddenly, like his body didn’t know how to react. But just watching his alpha was starting to make him think, _just wrong_ thoughts about this scenario: Erik looked like a hungry wolf gazing at his prey, and it was what Charles had fantasized about since he met the alpha. He wanted him to pick him off from the flock and devour him… own him, do exactly what he was doing at the moment, yet he wasn’t prepared for it to occur… Thinking it, and living it were two different matters, and maybe that’s what had happened with their relationship: why Erik had reacted so severely to their separation.

 _I wanted Erik so desperately and then Erik gives me what I want, completely: no part of my fantasy for my future alpha was left untouched… and then I pushed him away ruthlessly._ He replayed his error, and felt deeply ashamed that he’d essentially turned down Erik’s advances: _He wanted to move in with me after my heat, and I couldn’t accept it; he wanted to be with me tonight, and every other night because he needs me like I need him, he’s my alpha – and I not only turned him away, I ignored my own desires to be with my alpha when there was no reason to, and so close after my heat… It was so painful to be away from Erik and I put myself through that pain because it’s all I’ve ever known…_

Charles let a sob out at his own incompetence, but didn’t continue on into a complete pathetic breakdown when he was pulled into the _now_ , as he focused his eyes again and was riveted by the sight of his alpha… and felt like he was dirty for enjoying this… enjoying this _fear_. His dangerous alpha dropped his coat to the ground, letting the leather slide from his finger, and Charles absorbed the image that was presented to him: Erik was wearing nothing but a skin tight grey shirt that stretched over muscle that he was practically made of; his dark snug jeans clung to his powerful corded thighs, and tight waste, and molded perfectly over the large ridge of his erection that jutted through the denim so obvious in its girth, that it made Charles want things…

Charles was gnawing his already abused lip and gasped out needing to _know_ what was going on, because every crumb of his being was telling him that Erik wanted to rut him – _but_ , Erik could make their love making very unpleasant he realized with horror, and blurted – “Are you going to hurt me?”

 _He’s not going to hurt me… that’s what I keep telling myself_ …

_He’s not going to hurt me because even though Erik’s mind is a dark place… darkly controlled and satisfied with my state in that manic way that’s fueled by his desire to dominate me, I’m drawn to that hunger… that animalistic pleasure simmering from the depths that is all mine, that I want to give into… and what’s a little pain with that… just a little pain… right?_

Blinking rapidly… he would have knocked his head against a wall to clear it out at those thoughts because it was a departure from reality…Unnervingly instead of answering, Erik reached down and took the bottom them of his shirt in his hands, and pulled it up, exposing chiselled abdominal muscles as he went, the flux of lats as he moved the cotton up, and the contraction of biceps as he pulled it over his unkempt hair, soft from no product like Charles loved it… He dropped his shirt next to his coat, and Charles was rapt looking at his body and feeling more excited than he would want to admit in the current situation. He couldn’t believe this was his alpha… and it just added to the reason he had pushed Erik away, Charles felt like he was homely in comparison… looking at him was almost painful because his face and body were so perfect: his strong jaw that was perfectly masculine and chiselled, his soft wide lips that concealed a large radiant smile when he wanted it to be… or a dangerous animalistic grin that got Charles’ blood boiling with passion in seconds flat; there was the matter of his pretty eyes which melted him when they took into his own with love and desire, and even pain. That was Erik Lehnsherr as he saw him: pure, unaltered masculine excellence, equating to be the most handsome man Charles had ever seen, inside and out.

He didn’t feel worthy in comparison… _why would Erik go to these lengths for me?_

Charles was inspired all over looking at his hard sculpted muscular body, knowing he couldn’t lose this man as his alpha. Those firm muscular pecks with his rosy brown nipples hard in the cool room: the line running down from his sternum, down his abs, to the flat dark trail of hair around his navel that led to that weapon in his pants. Erik reached up and touched his mouth, like he was wiping off spit, and his bicep bulged and Charles knew that he couldn’t have fended Erik off physically if that was his only defence… If he hadn’t been born with his powers he would be helpless to Erik, and he bit his lip as a shiver riddled him in a savage swoop, tearing through his gut with a piercing arousal that shook down his thighs, and he started to fill in his thin flannel Christmas cat pyjamas.

It was then that Erik finally answered him like he knew that Charles was tipping into another state then fear: his eyes shimmered with intensity, and he rasped holding Charles’, “I’m going to make you hurt for me Charles, I’ll made you wish you never crossed me today…” Charles gulped and shook his head, as he felt his body throbbing… his cock firmed up rapidly and arousal clawed through him with excitement moistening his behind as he finally was shown his alpha intention: Erik’s mind was carnal, images of his punishment filtered through, and he saw his behind being pounded by a swift hand in his bound submission, and Charles gasped as excitement filled him, and Erik growled, “I’m going to make you _scream_ Charles –

“No!” He yelped out of impulse, because he might want it… he might just want all of this, but he was too afraid to let Erik take what he wanted – he was too afraid to even live his life it felt, but Erik was talking the option out of his hands and he couldn’t resist what was going to come…

Erik hand’s moved and he looked over just as a smooth piece of metal was flying at him from the side of the bed, and he startled as it covered his mouth and his eyes shot wide open in fright. He was shaking his head as Erik walked towards him, shushing him in hushed whispers, “Shhh…shh... Charles. I promised I would make you scream, but not just yet.”

Stopping beside the bed, Erik gazed down at Charles who held his eyes with apprehension – He was on the verge of ending this, it was too bizarre, and he was shifting between arousal by this scenario, and fear because he didn’t know if Erik actually intended to hurt him… It was his belief that his alpha would be spanking him… a _naughty_ spanking he though with a growing thrill from the years he _might_ have wanted one after reading countless novels including all sexual acts you could imagine, but he never imagined being gagged…

 _What are you doing, Erik? What do you mean scream?_ His mind demanded, and it was met with a firm wall.

 ** _What you deserve omega_** _…_ Erik whispered into his mind, and he closed his eyes as he felt tears welling in them again. He was completely undone, and the weight between his legs was aching even more and he wanted to fight his body’s reaction, but that was impossible when he found Erik to be like a divinity of pleasure… 

Erik reached down and pet his hair gently, and his voice was like rough stubble dragging across his skin… he shivered from the rich and dark tone, “I love to hear you when you are desperate for me. You are beautiful when you’re begging Charles, but until I tell you otherwise, I want you to focus on your punishment… you’re going to regret it if you ask me to stop.” Fingers combed his hair, and it felt like his scalp was a live wire zinging with each pass. His nipples were hardening under his shirt and he wanted Erik… he couldn’t deny that, he wanted him to make it all better by making love to him, but everything changed when he saw a knife floating in through the bedroom door –

Crashing dread smashed him like he’d felt when Erik blew up in his office and left him and he realized that no one could really want him, even Erik when he’d acted like it, and Charles had felt his love… it was growing – this was that damaging to psyche.

 _It’s from the Henckels block, a filet knife which I got sharpened last month along with the rest of the set – sharp enough to cut through flesh to the bone –_ and looked at Erik shaking his head frantically against his pillows as he began to struggle, pleading with Erik in his mind he relented –

_I don’t like this, you’re scaring me! Don’t! Don’t!_

Erik stroked his cheek gently as he struggled, his gaze appearing as a barely controlled inferno behind a locked door as he racked his eyes over Charles body – and then Erik was pushing a portion of his longing into his mind, but it was as though he was only being allowed a glimpse of what threatened to consume him…

He stopped struggling as he felt intoxicated by sensation of Erik wanting him so desperately… He’d wanted that feeling… he’d whished for it, cried alone at night for it… slipped into the mind of lovers kissing and touching in an disgusting moment of weakness, just to experience what the sensation felt like when he was younger and jealous of everyone’s infatuations, when he was destined to be alone…

The knife skimmed over his ankle and he startled, tearing his eyes away from Erik’s dangerous own, and watched in rapt trepidation as the inverted knife he realized – caught the light from outside the window, reflecting the burnt orange street light off the blade as it slid up his thin flannel pant leg. He held his breath as it continued, slicing the fabric like it was cutting through butter, and the white flannel covered in playful cat’s, honed in Santa hat’s fell to the side baring his stark white leg covered in his black dark hair. Whimpering his body quivered from his nerves as the blade continued, as his shock was settling in.

The hand which had lingered back to his hair _tightened_ , and he felt that inferno of want flare up from the deranged alpha above him – He looked to see Erik watching him with a desperate expression, and he didn’t know why he was being regarded with that degree of longing, _need_ – when Erik had him unquestionably, had him trapped in this relationship that he could never fight free from – but he couldn’t take his focus for too long off of the knife to protest. He could feel the cold air touching his groin, and looked down to the sight of the knife slicing through the fabric over his delicate necessities... In his perversion, his full cock was straining in his tight white briefs, which did nothing to hide his growth sitting to the right, where the Christmas cat adorned flannel fell expositing his hip as the blade cut through, and he mewled out in fright at the thought of the knife right _there_ – yet there was that same blistering passion pulsing from Erik, as his fingers tightness in his hair pulling on the strands and Charles grasped that he was enjoying this...

There was no tearing his eyes away from the sight of the knife now as it maneuvered; it was at his waist to finish the job of undressing… that he _got –_ but didn’t agree with the method. He went from looking at the hilt of the knife, to looking at the razor sharp tip as it slice through the remaining band of his pants, past his groin again – and he gasped really wishing that deadly blade wasn’t skimming dangerously close to his prick…that continued to swell he realized as his fear fed it’s longing like some twisted twilight zone conception, but it made sense since he’d fallen down the rabbit hole…

As though the job had been done to the intended extent, the knife lifted at his knee, and turned so it was facing Charles, and he gave Erik a pleading look as it edged under the gap between his belly, and his top. He was breathing raggedly, shaking from his nerves, his fear… and arousal winding him unimaginably higher… he was terrified of the knife cutting him, but felt like he was a piece of meat on display for this mentally unstable invader to his life, and his mind… He couldn’t move past this moment, as that sharp blade slice from his navel, over his soft stomach as the fabric exposed his tattoo, and then his hard nipples to the cool air of the room. It slid closer to his neck, and his eyes widened as he gasped out short breaths under his gag as his adrenalin shot through him like the plunger of a needle being slammed, filling him with a hit of white hot shock – But of course the blade stopped at his collar, never to cut him and he moaned weakly as his neck was forced back, his hair jerked so his throat was exposed and Charles couldn’t even bring himself to react, because Erik was looking into his eyes and felt it all finally…

Lips were parted, as Erik panted devouring Charles: black pupils flicking from his body to his face and he felt a shame at being exposed like this. He wanted to struggle away, to run away and hide and cover his body – he was like a fat seal sunning it’s self on a rock, but here he was tired down to his bed like he was some sex slave… His cheeks burned powerfully heating his entire form, and his eyes closed as he swallowed deeply, because his slick was wetting his behind from the sensation of his alpha needing him more than his own life… needing him more than was healthy, and normal… He could feel the moisture between his cheeks and he couldn’t deny the effect this was having on him regardless… and that was just as humiliating.

“You look better with nothing in my way, omega.” Erik gravelled out as he let his hair go, and Charles was able to rest his head against the pillows again, as he looked away at the comment feeling exposed, “I’d have you like this all the time… You won’t need clothes if I could have you like I crave.”

He couldn’t believe what Erik was saying – and it was hard not to squirm from the words, feeling so embarrassed, and uncomfortable with the praise… It was painful to hear when his mind kept telling him the opposite in secret moments of insecurity, which stretched throughout the day and even now: _no one really wants a fat slob like you… ugly omega… he only stayed for your heat because you’re easy that way… he’ll leave you eventually… that’s why you have to do what he wants… shouldn’t have messed up tonight… it must be hard for him to stay with you…_ Those fear which had haunted him like a spirit of every person’s wicked thoughts when he was so fat, and so uncomfortable in his skin… But Erik wasn’t lying, and that was harder to stomach in this situation then the knife, and his body being bound to his own bed by his lover, and this episode which proved Erik was an unstable mate. Charles didn’t care though that Erik wasn’t well, because he had so much damage of his own: issues that ran as deep as Erik’s and were practically woven into the fabric of his existence, that left him blind to his alphas flaws – He was only aware enough to know that Erik needed help, but after tonight nothing else would matter to him as long as his alpha stayed… because he hated himself and had expected Erik to as well eventually…

He realized this finally, and watched Erik as his teeth glowed in the dark room, as he grinned in pleasure at his accomplishment… _I have to accept what he feels, and what I feel… even if it means that I might just want this…_ and Charles let go…   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* triggers* Bondage/submission, fear play (internal/external?) Knifeplay (no contact), relinquishing control, denial of feelings.  
> I think that's it. No Charles' were harmed in the making of this story 
> 
> And once again, things will be okay after because these two are freaks, and just have to get their freak on...


	16. Under his thumb 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik punishes Charles in his own pleasurable way, and we find out what he thinks about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this needs a warning, unless you aren't a fan of explicit sex, then this isn’t the chapter for you.
> 
> I know this took a while, but I needed a break, a little refresher for this fic. Don't wanna get tired of it. There's still lots to come, but  
> I won't be posting as regularly after this, yet will be posting larger sections which I think people like just as much as small posts.
> 
> I have other fiction I need to post as well that calls for editing, so if you like this, read my future stuff! :) (although I know my grammar sucks at times, sorry. I'm working on it.)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for following this fic, and kudos and comments, and I'm not going to abandon it like I said, just have other fiction to edit and write... including more of this fic. 
> 
> And I hope you like porn, cause this is about 20 some pages of it. My grand climax (wags brows). Enjoy!!

 

It was hard to control himself with the sight of his omega like this… this exposure, this lurid image that had him so hard it was difficult to think straight… Wrists held by the metal from a side lamp that Erik had borrowed from; those ridiculous Christmas themed pyjamas hanging from Charles’ luscious form, sliced off by a borrowed knife. That red pretty mouth was sealed with metal Erik had lifted from candle holder, leaving Charles completely helpless apart from his mind, but it was necessary. Charles would have made a grave misstep if Erik allowed him the freedom of speech.

Erik felt that Charles should always be ready for his pleasure when they were alone, yet he would in no way take Charles if he didn’t know without a doubt that he desired it already, and Erik knew he did… It was clear to him as he looked at Charles so hard in his tight underwear, and leaking his desire into his mind around his fear; perfuming the air with his sweet omega musk… that he wanted it, and he was going to get it…

Charles had to be broken of his bad habits, which Erik comprehended tonight with the clarity of a second party looking in. As Charles had answered his questions, Erik finally grasped why they were in this situation, why Charles had turned on him when he needed him the most: his omega was so blinded by his obvious years of emotional neglect, and deliberate abuse from alphas, that he was more comfortable with denial of what he craved, then taking what he wanted, and deserved – even if that meant hurting the one person who loved him the most in the world. Was it ever good to deny a truth? You would be branded a liar if you were constantly deluding yourself, and it could lead to driving away the person who needs you in their life like they need air, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Erik felt that it was better to meet a dilemma head on and remedy it before it could escalate further and that’s what he was doing right now… and if Charles thought that he was going to get away with another night of acting like Erik wasn’t worthy of his attention, then he had another thing coming. One day of patience was all that he could extend to humour Charles in his martyrdom.

He ran his finger down the side of Charles’ damp cheek covered in freshly shed tears and perspiration… _this was good for him_ … _It’s good to let go if you are holding so tightly onto your control for no reason_. Why would Charles need to restrain himself? His mind was as pure as the fresh fallen snow in New York, which he’d seen for the first time when he came here. Tonight though that was all going to change: Erik needed Charles to shed his control and give everything to him. He had made it clear to Charles that he was here for him regardless of the situation, especially this current one but he didn’t feel like his omega had really heard what he was saying. Charles was too upset... and this might help to focus him, he thought with a heat burning through his mind at the sight of his omega…

Erik did grasp why Charles was upset and didn’t disagree with his emotions, just his reaction to them that lead to him pushing Erik away. He’d used his gift in anger after continuous abusive comments from his sister, and frankly Erik would have been concerned and hurt if Charles hadn’t defended their future family. There was no mistaking that Erik was proud of his omega for correcting his sister’s behaviour; he knew that his omega was strong willed, and he had faith in him that he wouldn’t allow anyone to get away with abusing him for longer then was necessary, yet Erik couldn’t fathom that Charles would ever commit a cruel act to another unless they deserved it, and his sister had: Simple, black and white… so white… and creamy in the glow from the window, Charles’ full form… his creamy white skin, untouched by the sun. He bruised even darker because of that, and his cock swelled at the thought, the sight of his marks on Charles’ neck.

He was hesitating in this moment, savouring what was to come. Charles’ ass was going to take a pounding tonight…. and he was formulating which tool, or tools, he would use on his derelict omega.

His hand continued it’s decent as he thought and trailed his finger over the dark shadow of a bruise on his lover’s neck. He brushed gently over it, back and forth, feeling the slightly pebbled skin, from his teeth’s indents. A moan left Charles muffled by his gage, and it rattled through his body and into his cock. He could feel the reverberations through the metal on his mouth and he hissed as he looked down at Charles’ wide gaze, half aroused, half alarmed, and all the more intoxicating in the dark intimacy of the bedroom. He hadn’t expected it, due to inexperience, but binding Charles with the metal was unimaginably erotic; even the feel of the metal twined around his dainty wrists was causing his focus to bleed away and be replaced by fierce hunger.

He trailed his finger over Charles’ throat to the other lighter bruise on the mirrored side, and Erik was filled with that deep and all-consuming satisfaction which came with seeing _his_ mark on _his_ property. Erik was comforted knowing it was there; it let other alphas know that Charles was not free to be courted; that this omega was owned… “You’re mine Charles.” He whispered, and brushed the healing skin, and he watched his prises eyes fluttering from where he stared up at him like a helpless lamb. He would have thought that Charles didn’t agree with him because of his emotional unrest, but he _knew_ … Charles was securely in his mind, relaying his reactions to everything, and his omega enjoyed the truth of his words. He’s such a bashful omega… his little timid angel, so anxious and excited, such a confused combination flittering through his mind…

“You know that Charles… nothing’s going to change that… nothing.” He whispered, while his eyes travelled down Charles’ chest, and stopped on his tight little nipples. He licked his lips wanting to taste, but he went on and dragged his eyes lower absorbing the sight of his soft furred belly, and finally Charles’ straining, plump cock wrapped up in his white underwear… Honestly, he wanted to put his mouth on every soft and creamy inch of Charles, but he would save that for later. They had the entire evening ahead of them.  

He put his hand to his fly and popped the button, and then his eyes floated down to look at Charles to gage his reaction: excitement flutter from Charles’ passion like a pulse beat in his mind, and he was empowered by it.

**_You want this?_ **

He whispered to Charles, and holding his eyes as he slowly began to pull down his zipper, the teeth relinquishing their hold one at a time, and Charles’ wide captivated eyes were there hungry, and following his fingers…

He asked again when he got no response: **_You want this, all of this Charles._**

And those starlight blues simmered over his own, and he heard in his mind a simple:

_Yes_

**_Good_** _…_ He told his omega, who didn’t look up at him, only at his actions of unwrapping his tool. Of course he would be hungry to get a look; Erik knew how much Charles enjoyed being impaled on his impressive length, lucky omega…

He stopped with the teeth at the end of the fly’s length, but he had other plans, yet thankfully here was the relief that he needed at least: his cock was free from the crush of his jeans and he sighed, stroking Charles’ soft hair. “Not just yet…” He whispered, and Charles’ eyes flicked to his own filled with a renewed trepidation, yet he felt his need growing and asking… This is how Erik knew how much they would both enjoy this evening. Charles was submitting to his will and he could finally do what he’d been desperate to do all day: take Charles in any way he could conceivably fathom.

He moved then to the foot of the bed, as Charles’ gaze followed with a straining intensity. Erik placed his knee on the mattress and began to climb while looking up Charles’ body, seeing the darkened hair around his groin, the white fabric… _My delicate brunette_ , _my first brunette_ , he thought and didn’t have to remind himself, his last of anytype.

He reached out only having so much self-control and pushed Charles’ legs apart, looking right as his cock straining in his underwear causing Erik to ached exquisitely – oh, and he could feel that bashful little flutter from his baby in his mind.

Running his hands up the creamy smooth skin off Charles’ legs, he moved up with one knee between them, spreading Charles’ thighs, and Erik ran his hand over skin, and stopped with his fingers just caressing the damp furred crease of his groin where it met underwear, just teasing the edge… teasing himself when he ravenous to tear them off, “Look at you, packed into these underwear…” He grumbled to himself, gazing at the fat outline straining out of cotton, and his own cock was aching as his restraint crumbled. He bent and licked over burning flesh, barely concealed by this last shred of Charles’ clothes, and his mouth watered upon tasting Charles erotic flavour as his underwear were soaked.

Mouthing over the ridge, Charles jerked while bleeding his aching longing into Erik’s mind like he thought this was it – Erik was going to fuck him until he was wailing from pleasure, but no part of his plan was designed to let Charles off that easy.

Erik stopped with his lips ghosting over the plump mouthful, and inhaled the scent of his mate until he could no longer draw in breath, and it was drugging. Omega hormones, zinging with pleasure, Charles’ indicator of his willingness to mate wrapped up in the perfume, and his mouth watered. “Your scent is the sweetest I’ve ever smelt.” He confessed raggedly, as he pulsed in his own briefs straining against demine. As he expected Charles lets out a timid little whimper against the metal, and it felt like Charles’ breaths were puffing over his cock and he never imagined he could use his powers in such an erotic manner, yet he had never had such an inspiring motivations before.

Moving on suddenly much to Charles’, and Erik’s own aggrievement, he left his tempting sex in his briefs and landed his lips on his navel and needing to taste his skin. The padding of his stomach was soft under his lips, and his hair was silky as Erik licked him in teasing passes with a watering mouth, as Charles lit up with a spark of excitement in his mind unexpectedly like he wasn’t anticipating this… but it was all part of Erik’s plan to drive Charles mad with pleasure and desire for Erik. _Desperate need me for me, and no other…_  

Erik ranged up then over that luscious body, supporting himself with his arms on either side of Charles, and migrated over to his tattoo, always excited by the colour on his lover’s skin. It was beautiful on his pale flesh, and felt amazing, and he savoured the metal embedded in his lover, like a present for him. He could speed up the molecules and heat the metal in the ink, and he did that, while running his tongue over hot skin, as Erik’s cock was throbbing from his amorous reaction of controlling metal and his lover at the same time. He flicked his eyes up to view Charles’ response to the heating ink, and his precious omegas eyes shot wide and he felt a spike of fear, and a question in his mind: _what is that?_

Erik bent his head, kissing and licking his tattoo, making love to the brand and only told Charles, **_playing with you_** _…_ He lifted his head and gave Charles a lurid grin, and Charles’ eyes were wide as he requested:

_Play nice?_

Erik laughed darkly against warm skin and told Charles, **_You might not want me to be so nice Charles. What do you want? You can have anything you’ve ever wanted with me... Stop denying yourself…_**

He bit into his skin lightly without waiting for any reply, and moved up nipping over Charles’ stomach, unable to contain the small growls in his throat, feeling like a beast with a fresh catch whom only feasted on the pleasure elicited from pretty omegas. And Erik was right about that when he could feel his lover’s desire like a maddening tease in his mind, despite his fearful inhibitions Charles wanted this, and that is what Erik had known from the moment he bound him to his bed. He needed to be taken… broken by an alpha who was Erik – and no other could give Charles this…

Erik finally got a response to his question from moments before, but it wasn’t clear in the slightest,

_I don’t know… I, I want you Erik._

This was difficult for Charles that was clear, yet he had to move past this block, this denial of his urges… Erik couldn’t fathom how Charles had summoned the self-control to push him away today when he had heard what Charles had said to him throughout their day at work: his need for Erik, and how he kissed him, how he touched him desiring him like his omega should… Yet once they were alone, Erik was cut off from playing his part as alpha, and was left bleeding alone from that fresh wound for the rest of the night… And then what happens when Erik finally comes to confront Charles about his behaviour, after being drawn to his apartment through a haze of his disturbed thoughts, he falls into Erik’s arms like he was as desperate for his alpha from the moment he left, and that had been even more maddening... cruel.

It was possible that Charles didn’t know what he wanted apart from Erik, like a cat with a mouse after spending its life pampered indoors: It gets the mouse, and then has no clue what to do once it has it, being fed all that processed pet food like Charles’ precious cat for a life time.

Erik stopped and finally looked up at Charles, seeing how nervous he was, and feeling him so uncertain in his mind and he told him knowing at least that everything was going to change after tonight for the better.

**_I’m sure you’ll have an ideas after tonight… I’ll do what you want Charles to your body, all you have to do is ask me... I’m yours omega._ **

Charles gasped against the metal, and he felt his interest, his jolt of lust at his words, and Erik approved… He dragged his lips over the flesh of Charles’ chest to a nipple and started to gently nuzzle him, needing to have him on his tongue, and opened his mouth to savour the small point of nerves. Licking over the rosy peaks, he began to suck on flesh tenderly, teasing the nub of pleasure until he felt a sharp spark through his mind, and felt Charles squirming against the bed, no doubt throbbing in those indecently tight underwear… Drawing back he flicked his tongue as his mouth watered, teasing the tender nub in firm flicks until his own cock jerked from the sensation of Charles on his tongue, and the pleasure creeping into his mind. He drew back, and reached down to roll the flesh between his fingers, squeezing the hardened nipple with force until Charles squeaked, and then he let go bending to soothe him with his tongue again.

 ** _A little pain_** _…_ He thought while suckling the hot peak, and then nipped unexpectantly and Charles’ head flopped on the pillow, his alarm there suddenly as Charles’ tongue touched the metal of his gag delectably. Erik gentle his mouth soothing his sensitised nerves, and of course, he could feel Charles’ pleasure return and he grinned against his skin. He started to bite his way over to his other nipple intending to tease the small treat like he had the other. Worrying the flesh, he suckled on Charles, rolling around the tender nub between his teeth, and his tongue, varying between gentle, and harsh and suckling gently as sparks were formed from his suction. He stopped to lap gently, soothing Charles’ skin, and then without warning took the flesh between his teeth and bit into the small peek and he felt it – he triggered a jolt through his mind from Charles, and the omega jerked on the bed, hissing and a flush of arousal splashed him from the teasing variations.

 _Erik…_ But that was all Charles shared with him, as he felt his omegas pleasure throbbing between them like a heartbeat.  

Erik bathed the flesh in small laps, nuzzling, and savouring his pudgy nipples, but then moved on giving them a rest, and began licking up to Charles’ neck. He gazed up to see Charles’ affected state and was riveted by what he saw: Dark eyes, blown, pupils watching him raptly, and he could see his small hands balled into first with metal wrapped around his wrists. Sucking in a breath, he scented his omega again as his cock jumped in his pants at this delicious situation… **_You’re all mine omega…_** His mind hissed, and he thought of getting his knot deep in his omega’s tight behind, and in response felt Charles reaching out to that thought like he was finally able to share his need with Erik when he’d been so quiet in Erik’s thoughts… too quiet for his liking…

His omegas neck called to him, and he moved to the place of his claiming mark and he stretched out over Charles in his jeans, dragging his knee up so it was snug against Charles’ balls, resting his fingers on his neck teasing over the faintest bruise. His other hand brushed over Charles’ nipple gently, and Charles squirmed under him, his eye fluttering as Erik watched him, admiring his work on this pristine pallet, Charles’ form of perfection.

 ** _Your Sister didn’t like these?_** Erik asked while trailing his finger over purple healing flesh, remembering what Charles had told him about Ravens reaction, and he thought that was ironic considering she was an alpha herself.

A portion of pain filled Charles at his question and he didn’t like that, and wouldn’t have asked him if he wasn’t so proud of his work… _She didn’t, she was shocked…_ Charles told him simply, and he snorted in disdain.

 ** _Shocked? I could do worse, really show people who you belong to_** _._ He thought with a growing aggression, thinking of Charles’ sister sneering at his omega, and for what reason? Because he was marked by Erik?

Charles squeaked as Erik grasp his hair suddenly, and Charles tumbled into his mind, _It wasn’t just my sister, the people today… in the office acted like they’ve never seen a marked omega before… don’t make it worse…_

Erik’s eyes narrowed, and he already guessed that the staff might have been uncomfortable by their pairing, but he took great offence to them criticizing Charles when he was only acquainting to their natural impulses. What kind of alpha let their claimed omega go without a brand? **_Have you seen an omega before like I’ve left you Charles?_**

He waited knowing the answer. Charles let out a small breath, and answered with timid doe eyes: _Yes…_          

His finger stroked over the abused flesh as he licked his lip remembering the taste of Charles’ blood. He would never forget that moment until the day he died, because he would never get to relive it. He could repeat it but it would never be as amazing.

 ** _Then don’t tell me not to do what we both want… They are probably so used to seeing you so innocent, they can’t accept you looking so... debauched, and taken._** Erik speculated and looked up at Charles whose eyes were alit with an intense consideration, and he was smirking at his omega and knowing he was right – Erik didn’t wait for a response, and he bent down to rake his teeth over his neck and it was delicious: The sparks of pleasure from Charles, his harsh gasp, and his flavour of his sweet omega flesh.

Charles shifted restlessly, his hand fighting the bonds as Erik worked to make his mark a fresh bruise once more: He took a mouthful of skin, and dug his teeth in gently, and ground his teeth against hot skin, sucking up the leaking hormones as his mouth flooded with saliva intending to heal a fresh wound, but he wouldn’t be wounding Charles tonight – Not now… that wasn’t necessary, the bruise was deep enough, he just had to inspire it back to the same shade of blackened rouge. A nice fresh bruise, and an extra warning to any alpha...

He let the skin go, and gazed at the saliva sheened patch licking his lips, and he could see Charles’ pulse point beating out of the inflamed patch. His omegas lashes were closed, and his face was a shadowed red as Erik felt his pleasure panted into the gag. **_Perfect_** _…_ Erik whispered to Charles, and on a sudden wild impulse, he bent down and bit Charles’ neck with a firm snap of his jaws. The omega yelped, his hands jerking against the bindings – and Erik’s cock throbbed as Charles’ aching pleasure splashed over his mind, and he let his jaws unlock then knowing that would be enough… He didn’t want to break skin, it wasn’t necessary, perhaps if there was a present threat, another alpha sniffing around Charles, but he hadn’t felt any real challenge… yet…

Gazing down at the freshly abused skin, he blew on the skin softly, and Charles’ whole body shuddered, and he groaned – **_Feel good doesn’t it_** _?_ He asked feeling his alpha entitlement over Charles, who flopped his head against the pillow as his answer, and then moaned breathlessly as Erik bent and skimmed the puffed skin with his tongue.

Pulling away he consumed the lurid sight of Charles’ neck feeling proud of his work, and then his eyes skimmed over the rest of his omegas inspiring form feeling weak... He was lying there like his beautiful prize, all wrapped up for him with a bow of metal, and Erik shifted over and covered his body; his damp nipples, and then slid both hands into his hair, taking handfuls of his silken locks. The metal floated away from Charles’ mouth and the first thing that reached his ears was his helpless little gasps. Drugged eyes opened, and bore into his own, and Charles’ sinfully erotic voice moaned, “ _Erik…”_

He crushed his mouth over Charles’ and sucked in his tongue needing to taste him like this – hot and soft and so wet – drinking him down desperately – He couldn’t stop, and tugged on Charles’ hot flesh, tangling them intimately, and licked up Charles’ essence like having him like this could make his world right again. He involuntarily ground against sliced cotton and bare thigh, his cock so greedy for the friction that he groaned into his omegas mouth, pressing harder into the kiss as Charles was sparking his mind with his own stunned pleasure. And Erik couldn’t stop; he felt his whole composure breaking as he drank down his love – those helpless sounds coming from him, his ragged little gasps, and the feeling of him straining off the bed to deepen their steamy kiss –

Charles was just as greedy for Erik needing him so bad, he knew it and his cock was pulsing from the though alone, wanting to have his wild one impaled on him, a victim to a relentless fucking -- and apparently Charles had the same idea as he floated in an image of Erik pressing into him, like a close up of his cock slamming into ass, and he had to tear his mouth away as he cursed into the room.

Charles was gasping, yet gazing at him with dark eyes, and Erik floated the metal back over his mouth, letting it curve over his lips knowing he still wanted more of Charles and wouldn’t settle for this easy release – He felt Charles’ displeased like a wave threatening to wash out Erik’s composure, and he panted as Charles looked up at him then with a pleading gaze, tinged with desperation and finally suggested: _You could knot me now alpha. I’ve learnt my lesson…_

He shivered from those words, they were so tempting, but Charles was far from being corrected…

 ** _We have just begun_** _–_ He hissed into Charles mind, who leaked disappointment, yet also a renewed apprehension that was like a nervous flutter of butterfly wings. Erik nodded in approval, and slid down the bed towards Charles’ groin wanting to get him the rest of the way out of his clothes... and get his mouth on all that damp and delicious skin.

Holding up his hand, the knife that he’d rested on Charles’ dresser was summoned to his palm, and he closed his fingers around the handle, and gazed down at the thin and sharp metal… The blade had been sharper than he expected when he summoned it from the knife block in the kitchen, and he couldn’t spare the moment to sharpen it, too excited to grind the metal as it flew.

There was something about a knife which had always intrigued him, apart from how tactful a weapon they make; the sight of them always have appealed to Erik for more than ascetic reasons: he found them erotic if he thought about it… the long sharp blade, the way they catch the light, the weight in your hand as you are shooting them into an enemy’s body… He dismissed that last though as he was between Charles’ thighs, and focused on his goal while yielding the knife, and on cue Charles’ eyes widened as his fear hit his mind with a delicious saturation of arousal and trepidation.

“Time to get you out of these…” He grumbled, reaching forward and took the band of Charles’ underwear under his finger, and he felt his own arousal bubble as he anticipated the mouthful of meat waiting for him under this flimsy piece of fabric…

He brought the blade to the white cotton on his fingers, and he savoured the erotic tease of this moment, as he looked at the shadowed exposed gap between cotton and his lovers pale skin. Carefully, he moved the blade towards the hollow of Charles’ hip, and in his mind he could feel Charles following his movement, growing more and more anxious as he brought the blade towards his skin and Erik liked that sensation of suspense… He slipped the blade under the band holding it ever the steadier with his powers, because if he actually did harm his omega, he could never forgive himself… He looked up at Charles then, gazing into his wide and alarmed eyes, and pulled up the knife cutting through the fabric with little strain, and they both let out a gasp –

A small whimper left Charles, as his relief saturated his mind and desire – oh he felt it, and he could see temptingly: the straining ridge of Charles in his filthy underwear, and the damp fabric from his omega’s excitement. He moved his hand and brought the knife to the thin band that was still intact over Charles’ opposite hip, and he gasped raggedly wanting to see Charles’ engorged pleasure – he cut through the fabric with a jerk, and then let the knife go from his sweaty palm as it floated through the air away from the bed, and back over to the dresser where a portion of Charles’ stuffed animals sat watching them in silent consideration...

There was nothing left but a flap of soaked cotton over his reward of omega flesh; one of the many rewards that Charles has brought to his life after he’d been denied… a life time of denial… His mouth watered as he pulled aside the white cotton, and it was powerful with his lovers scent in this nook where bliss could be found, and he felt like licking the air as the sweet omega juices perfumed his world. Pale skin, and dark silky hair came into view, the crease at Charles’ thigh where it met his groin, and he grit his teeth as he inched the fabric away from his wet turgid flesh, sticky from his excited leaking, and during the last few centimeters of tease, he whipped the ragged fabric away letting out a growl, and Charles’ rosy mind throbbed with arousal as he gasped against his gag. The sight of Charles’ pink cock exposed made him gaze in rapt appreciation – it was a delicious, plump mouthful that he’d been desperate to sample along with the rest of his omega’s luscious body for the whole of this day… and now he had this: Charles helpless to take his pleasure.

He was a slave to this he thought, Charles…. his twitching tight flesh covered in a sheen of release from precum – foreskin resting at the base of his cherry tip that was peeking out, looking swollen and needy, and Erik wanted to suck on him, knowing he could cure the ach of yearning in his mind. A dark thatch of hair was thick around his penis, and sparse on his tight sack, and Erik enjoyed burying his nose in that scented hair as he swallowed down his omega, feeling liberated having someone who was his, and who he could give ever part of his soul to. The heat from Charles’ genitals rose up to his face, and it was his scent that broke him, and he licked his lip as he lowered his face, and felt Charles’ excitement flare like a sun spot on his mind.

He stopped with lips hovering above his hot meat, and grated out, “Do you want me to Charles?”

Pained blues bore into his own, and Charles nodded his head as his legs moved further apart and in mind he was sent a wanton need. Erik blew out a breath grinning carnally, and lowered his teeth over Charles’ twitching engorged meat – he opened his jaws and lowered his teeth around the hot erection –

 _Please… please don’t hurt…_ Charles sent the words to him unfinished, and he looked up at his wide and started blues as he raked his teeth gently over the turgid flesh, and lashes fluttered as a whine was muffled against metal, and his reaction was pushed on Erik starkly clear: his desire, raw, and alive, and he was bagging for more as he sent an image of Erik sucking him in –

 ** _You want me to suck on you baby?_** Erik asked cruelly because he had no intention of doing it enough that Charles would get release.

 _Yes, alpha…_ Came to him and he let his tongue dart through his teeth, and he licked up the flavour of omega  – Erik shuddered from the taste as it coated his tongue, thick with alluring endorphins… made to lure any un-bonded, or unfaithful alpha’s to fill his womb with fresh seed… He growled thinking of Charles’ neglect, his deliberate cruel separation of his spirit from his own earlier, and he pulled away and grabbed Charles’ hips roughly. Charles’ eyes moved to his own with confusion and he shook his head slowly as his omega was sharing his growing weariness as his arms moved anxious in the metal confines. Erik held out his hand in the direction of the dresser again, but he was not reaching for the knife, he was done with that.

“You’ve been cheating yourself.” He stated, and then the sudden confusion came through from his helpless omega as he willed the top drawer of the dresser open with the metal handle. Eyes snapped over as Erik ratted the drawer open, and he moved his powers to the object within that he’d felt on their first desperate coupling.

He lifted the dildo into the air, and it floated out of the dresser as he finally got a look at the five inch long silicone penis. It was opaque blue, and looked nothing like a real organ.

“ _Look at this_.” He spat, and floated it towards them, and Charles jerked, as his eyes snapped even wider if possible, and then closed as embarrassment settled heavily over the room. Erik grinned at the pink faced omega. “Open your eyes Charles. I want you to see this.” He warned, sternly, and held out his hand taking the 2 inch wide gelled toy in his hand. Charles shook his head, and Erik commanded, “Do it now, or your punishment will be more severe.” He was honest about his warning, and Charles’ eyes crept open as his face was burning red with a flush running down his pale neck, bleeding down towards his hard nipples. Distress was leaking towards him, but he paid no heed to his omega’s state, when he was trying to make a point.

Erik inspected the toy as Charles flinched on the bed in his abashment, and then he finally spat out a breath of disgust as he took in the toys pathetic dimensions. “I am twice as long, and wide as this Charles.” He informed his omega, and then sat back on his heels wanting to drive his point home, and reached into his boxers to free his aching cock.

Wrapping his fingers around his hot flesh, Erik removed himself and let his straining erection hang over the waist of boxers and jeans, as a guttural breath left him upon feeling the relief. He brought the toy next his own length that hung to side under its own weight, feeling maddeningly hard – to show the difference in size between the toy and himself, like Charles didn’t already know. Erik lifted his cock and held the toy there and then prompted Charles, “Look at this,”  He breathed as Charles’ mind lit with astonishment at his actions, “Look at how pitiful this toy is.” He seethed with disgust.

His cock was just under 10 inches long, and stretched 4 inches at the very least in width. His girth was massive compared to the toy, and he knew that Charles was pleasured deliriously by his tool: he’d heard him scream, he’d felt his white hot pleasure as he rammed him, and heard his thoughts about how much he wanted Erik again, and again. The head of his cock was a bulbous crown, flushed to an angry red, and the shaft was veined yet smooth as it was engorged with blood.

The gelled tip of the toy was thin and pathetic, and the shaft was soft and squishy. How was that pleasurable? He sighed in disgust and looked into Charles’ eyes, which where timid yet, rapt on the image he was showing him.

He informed Charles as he squeezed his shaft, and hissed through his teeth. “You don’t need to submit yourself to this pathetic excuse for an alpha Charles. You have me now, and I will give you what you want, but… only if you behave yourself. If you ever,” He growled jerking the toy away from his member and held it up, “act like I am as disposable as this cheap excuse for an alpha, I will beat your ass until you can’t sit.” He threatened, and Charles was shaking his head with glassy eyes and relented into his mind pushing his distress in waves –

  _But I was upset, and I – I didn’t know what to do – I didn’t want to see anyone, I didn’t mean to ignore you on purpose, please don’t think that Erik, please…_

He let the toy float into the air, and stretched out his powers and unwinding the metal from the headboard, and then without warning urged Charles over onto his stomach – **_I know that baby, now turn over._** He instructed Charles who gave him a precarious look, but was turning over as Erik physically helped him. Tearing the cut fabric away from his back, Erik threw it off the bed, and then he looked at a curiously startled Charles who was craning his neck over his shoulder, and Erik took the opportunity to bind his hands to the head board again as he was distracted.

Charles’ displeasure settled over him, and his mop of brown hair fell in a soft cascade as he turned to look at his once more confined wrists, while Erik was entranced, and staring in appreciation at one of Charles’ finest assets. His large ass was right in Erik’s face, and he reached under Charles hips and urged him to his knees as he flooded his lover with his excitement and passion. In response Charles sent his trepidation, and whimpered into his mind: _What are you going to do to me – I won’t ignore again Erik…_  

 ** _Very good, Charles_** _._ He told his omega, as he smoothed a hand over his moist behind. God, he made for a breath taking sight: the line of his back running down to his arms that were bound to the head board, and his soft hair that fanned over his bowed head, parting at the natural lines, but Erik was caught by the round flesh in his face: Charles’ back was arched beautifully and his round fat ass jutted up on display, with his cheeks parted in the slightest from the spread of his thighs, and his crack glistening in the faint light. That moisture was his omegas efforts to lubricate Erik’s way into this slice of heaven, and he hissed raggedly, rocking out his breaths as he pet the voluptuous orbs which had rendered him helpless to this omega, before his mind caught up to the reasons why.             

 ** _I’ll never find anything better than this, then you Charles…_** he praised, and then squeezed two handfuls of the fat cheeks, as his cock throbbed wanting in. Erik grit out his breath, unable to control himself as his passion flamed through him; he was massaging, and pulling Charles’ cheeks apart to get a tease of the tender hole within waiting to be abused, and it was hard on him to have all this omega and not _take_.

He let his carnal desires extend towards Charles, whose mind was exquisite, bleeding his insecurities, and his trepidation at the… implication of what was to come… And it would, right now –

He drew his hand back leaving a small width between his flat palm and those chubby cheeks needing to spank some sense into Charles… The need to release his anger was grating on him, and Erik didn’t want to be mad at Charles any longer, that had passed. He understood why their night was ending like this, understood what had led Charles to make the decisions he had, but now Erik had to ensure that there would not be a repeat of this night, unless they just wanted to have some intense love making… and they would after Erik taught Charles a lesson.

There was one main point Erik was endeavouring to establish through all this, which was that he was the dominant one in their relationship as the Alpha. A swift spanking would act as a lesson he thought, although he didn’t think it was necessary to be overly harsh with his ministration, he didn’t want to hurt Charles now, and he hoped that he might enjoy his spanking... reflecting on how naughty his omega was. There was also the knowledge in his mind that if he was too cruel to Charles, he would take it exceptionally hard. It hadn’t passed his attention that his omega had lived a pampered life, like a spoiled prince… and Erik would give him a scolding that one who had never been corrected physically could handle. 

 ** _Punishment will be dealt_** , he thought and Charles whole body tensed.

 _No please –_ Charles’ mind began and Erik grit his teeth as he brought his hand against Charles’ fat behind.

A _slap_ resounded in the air, and a high squeak left Charles, and his hand felt only the slightest tingle, as he hadn’t even left a mark on his behind. A white light of shock sparked through his mind all the same, and his mouth was curling into a grin as he moved to the next cheek, and slapped it – the flesh quivered under the light jarring and Charles let the same squeak of surprise, and he squirmed again the metal of his bound wrists.

Erik sighed at how delicious Charles’ reaction was, considering he was not deploying any more pressure than a firm pat. It was hardly a punishment, really more like play.

His palm landed on the left fat cheek, and the flesh quaked, rippling as he slapped firmer this time around, enough that he felt Charles’ exclamation against the metal gag. “ _No, no –,”_

 _“Yes.”_ Erik hissed at Charles’ little wine, and as he expected in his mind Charles wasn’t complaining, no he was too surprised to relay that state – It was a place of confusion, splashed with red passion that caused Erik to chuckle filthy as he swatted his other cheek. The same little squeal of shock left Charles, but in this instance he left his hand on his skin needing to have more... Spanking Charles like this was like a dream he never imagined because it so unimaginably hot.

He bent down and stole his tongue out licking a broad stripe over hot skin, from the tucked crease were his bubbly cheeks met meaty thigh, all the way up to that slick that called to him. Jiggling the cheek in his hand Erik was appreciative of the soft chubby flesh, firm enough that Charles’ orbs were supported, but soft enough that Erik was captured by the padded sensation of his flesh. Gasping against the curve, he kissed Charles and whispers into his mind as his affection for his delicate omega flowed intensely.

 ** _Did that hurt you baby?_** He asked knowing that it didn’t; a sting at the most.

Charles finally pushed through his flustered thoughts, and whispered, _Yes, you hit me, my bum…_

“Oh your poor bum.” Erik cooed grinning against his cheek, and then spanked him again causing the flesh to ripple and Charles to gasp – Erik followed through and groped him, shaking the handful as his eyes watched the teasing crease, and he grunted as he pulled the flesh to the side to get a sight inside. It was a dark crease in the shaded room, but he could feel, and smell how wet Charles was and that quivering little pucker was waiting for his violation.

He slipped his fingers into the warm crevice, and hit the slippery flesh, grunting again as his mouth watered in his eagerness to taste, “What is this?” He rasped into the static quiet of the room, only broken by their breaths, and the sounds of the city.

Charles moaned into the gag as Erik stroked his finger gently over his lubricated pucker, and never answered but sent his desire with a simmer of want over his filthy thoughts – Slowly Erik push his finger into Charles, slipping past the tight ring of muscles, his long digit was sucked in like Charles’ body was starving for the penetration. His cock jerked above the waist of his jeans; the soft walls held him in like velvet sheathe and he shook his head feeling weak just from the compression. As he should have expected, Charles’ mind latched onto that image of Erik filling him up, and then shaped it, sharpened it, and then sent it back Erik a thousand times more cock throbbing and he moaned feeling Charles’ desire, and that was what he wanted.

The thought of Charles that tight on his cock, crushing against his knot – god his ass is amazing, and it just won’t quit – Erik bent, and sucked and nipped the fat cheek as he scissored his fingers, and Charles spread his legs wider, panting and wanting it he knew, as he felt a dark greed from his sweet little omega, **_You liked your punishment that badly, baby?_**

Erik wanted to hear him admit this was something that he wants – that he might want more of in the future. Charles hadn’t told him to stop, only complaining about his spanking but not acting as frantic as he had earlier, like Erik would actually hurt him…

Slowly he pushed his finger deeper into Charles, but wasn’t going to further with his generosity if he didn’t get an answer… He waited stilling his hand, and then sent to Charles, **_Tell me, I want to hear how much you liked your spanking_ …**

A flush of embarrassment filled his mind and he started to pull his finger out when the embarrassment grew, not needing to tell Charles that he was going to stop if he didn’t hear a response – and then he heard it, a distant whisper. _I liked… it_

A smug grin curled his lips, and he pushed his finger again into the burning glove of Charles’ body – **_I thought you might._**

Reaching down he took himself in his hand and lazily pumped, savouring the heat, and his own denied release as he pressed his fingers into Charles slowly. This was how he like it, teasing Charles, pleasuring him until he couldn’t stand it any longer, and delaying the inevitable because he didn’t want it to end…  

If only he could take Charles away from here so it was only the two of them on some tropical island, and there he would dedicate himself to Charles’ pleasure, and care… Guarding over his mate from predators, and bringing him food when he desired, and caring for their offspring… These thoughts were rendered from the depth of his mind; his instincts there after all these centuries, but that meant nothing… Erik just wanted Charles, he’d found his mate, and it felt like his heart was being torn apart when he left. He was able to look past that now, but that didn’t mean Erik was done. Of course he still had more punishment to administer to his naughty omega, who was floating over his mind and forcing his need for more, along with his constant state of bewilderment.

Letting go of his cock he summoned the toy to his hand, spanking Charles in the moment between – he grasped the fake cock, and it was soft and as unimpressive as it had been upon first touch. It wasn't very large, but he felt that he should stretch Charles out more before he punished him with this toy… this small and pathetic excuse for an alpha. He slid another finger in alongside the one he already had in Charles, and it sucked him up, squeezing tight as his cock pulsed loving that. Charles gasped, and sent his approval for more, and Erik wondered if he knew what he was intending to do?… Charles seemed surprised to receive his swatting.

 ** _Oh Charles_** _…_ His mind whispered as he twist his fingers in Charles’ hole, so wet… he pushed them in deep until skin touched the knuckles of his hand, and then he crooked his fingers to please within. He stroked his sensitive glands, knowing how greedy Charles was for the width of a knot, and savoured his omegas reaction: A muffled whimper came out through those cherry lips, and Charles throbbed over his mind, and down to Erik’s cock –

 _More_ … Charles begged, sending his suggestions, those naughty images of his cock pushing in instead of his fingers, and he swatted Charles’ fat behind as his legs shook with a sudden cutting pleasure.

“Bad…” **_You’ll get me when I say_** _._

Charles moaned pitifully against the metal and sent his frustration at him, and in response Erik pulled his fingers out of his wet womb, and then reached between Charles’ spread legs to squeeze and pull on his plump cock – like music to his ears Charles keened into the gag, as his whole body quivered and Erik though that was the best moment to slip the toy into his lover.

Moving the silicone, he pulled Charles’ cheek to the side so he could see the shadow of his puckering hole, and he slid the gel tip against inflamed skin, and with that action the degree of Charles’ shock in his mind let Erik know that he had no idea this was his plan all along…    

 _What? What is that!_ Charles spilled in thought, and he chuckled, bending down to kiss his burning ass cheek, and suck and nip the skin as he slowly began to breach Charles’ womb with the toy.

**_It’s your substitution for me – I want you to feel how incompetent it is as an alpha. Now that you have me, you won’t need this…_ **

The mind he adores burned with those timid sweet feelings, abashed and hot and pulsing disbelief as Erik inched the toy in watching his body take the blue opaque silicone easily. It was mesmerising, lewd, and delicious watching the way his hole clung to the material, and sucked it in. In a matter of seconds Erik had the toy in almost to the base, yet he could see why when it was only halfway the girth of his own cock. **_I’m so much bigger_** _…_ He told Charles, when he knew he could feel the difference. **_Isn’t it better with me?_**

He wanted to hear Charles admit he would never have another cock as good as his own, another knot as wide – **_This doesn’t even knot. I can do so much better_** _…_ He hushed into Charles’ mind, and then bent down again and trailed his tongue to the toy stretch around heated flesh. Erik pulled his cheek further apart so he could get better access, and lapped around the stretch skin and silicone, licking up slick, and teasing his sensitive rim, and Charles debauchedly groaned against the metal giving Erik what he wanted.

His omega finally confessed as Erik’s cock throbbed, drooling from the eroticism of this scenario which he had created for them: _You are Erik, you are… but I never had an alpha before and I had to use this –_

There were so many feelings clashing through him at those words, and Erik kissed him gently around his stretched hole, and squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to fill Charles with the toy. He was overwhelmed, as all of Charles’ emotions from this evening where finally hitting him: Charles’ desperation at his years alone, his gratitude for having Erik in his life, his desire for Erik which sliced right into his heart, and his humiliation at this day… Charles had gone through so much emotional pain throughout the years, and Erik wished he could have been there to take it all away, and Charles needed to know this –  

**_You have an alpha now, this is why we are here Charles. You need to let go of your past… this toy, strangers cruelty, alphas cruelty to you. Your sadness… You are mine now… you need to believe it._ **

_I do, I do!_ Charles’ mind sobbed into his own, and he kissed his cheek tenderly, making love to his skin as he fuck Charles with the toy – pulling it out to the tip, and then pushing it slowly back in. Licking his lips as he pulled back to watched the toy disappear into his quivering hole, and Charles let out the faintest of noises, sharing his desperation to have all of Erik –

 _I want you – you, I want you alpha! Please…_ Charles begged and Erik told his omega:

**_No, you have to know what I am to you. I’m not disposable like this toy!_ **

A shattering wash of affection stole through him, and Charles gushed into his mind: _You’re so much more than a knot Erik, you’re my heart… I love you._ And he repeated the benediction against the gag, ‘ _I love you,_ ’ Erik felt it like a tattoo against his very essence, the one thing that had sealed his fate in Genosha: his love of an omega.

Erik’s eyes stung as he pet Charles’ back gently, and pulled out the toy with his power, leaving it shinning and coated in Charles’ slick in the air beside him. Looking at the twitching loose ring of muscles from the toy’s stretching, he bent forwards stealing out his tongue, and darted it into his open hole as he shared with Charles his own love. **_Good, because I will be here for you, to give you all that you want my love._**

He tongued fucked into his hot and damp channel, jerking his flesh into Charles as he bobbed his head, and he felt so connected with his omega, almost as though his cock was in him. Erik reached between Charles’ legs and grasped the plump cock in his hand that quivered from the contact, but he was gentle as he handled the erection as he was urged Erik to give Charles more. He wanted Charles to be denied until they both erupted together, and he knew it would be soon after he got his knot snug inside that fat tempting ass.

Pleasure was still being flurried at him from Charles, and Erik pushed against that chunky cheeks crushing his face into the damp crease, getting his tongue as deep as he could inside. Charles’ scent was surrounding him, and he was in heaven as he moved his free hand and smacked his ass teasingly soft, and Charles jerked and squealed, but it was like another drowning of pleasure. Erik kept swatting that pert ass, groping the plush skin when he felt, and just holding the twitching chubby in his hand knowing Charles was close. It was all so perfect, and Erik groaned his own pleasure but it was muffled in that dark crease, as his cock jerked against his jeans.

He reached out with his powers then wanting both his hands, and summoned another candle holder untouched, a mere ornament. He warped it so it was a silver round ring of smooth and soft metal, and then brought it to Charles’ straining member – Erik slid it over his length, stopping at his fingers which he loosened as Charles whimpered, but a moment later he tightened the ring until it was restraining the blood flow, thus denying Charles’ ability to cum which was his aim.

Charles yelped in shock against his gag, as his body shook and he demanded in panic – _What is that on me!_

Erik pulled his tongue back, and kissed his rim tenderly, French kissing his inflamed flesh and assured, **_It’s a cock ring, it will make your orgasm more intense… You could have looked to see…_** He pointed out, curious as to why Charles had stayed out of his mind so definitively and Erik didn’t expect what he got as a response:

 _You closed me out, I would have had to push to break through, and I want you to trust me… I trust you…_ he was told through Charles’ aroused distress.

Erik was phased by that answer. Really he had no idea that he’d blocked out Charles, enough that he thought it was best to stay out of Erik’s mind when he wanted his omega in his thoughts at all times… He would never block him out… he had been angry after what had transpired, and he supposed that had seeped through and Charles being so sensitive, so powerful could feel and see all that Erik had experienced. At the moment he didn’t feel anything but complete servitude to Charles, wanting to bring him to a point of delirious pleasure –

**_I had no idea… I do trust you omega, and you will forever be welcome to all I am… I love you Charles…_ **

Charles nodded, his emotions too affray to read, yet his head was still bobbing and it was an inspiring sight… It made him think helplessly that he might be bobbing on his cock and Erik summoned the toy once more. **_You will trust me with your pleasure…_** Erik simmered to his lover, as he slid the toy back into his body, and on cue his omega was gasping – Bending forward he kissed around the intrusion, pulling a cheek aside again so he could try to slip his tongue in beside the gelled plastic. He teased the straining circle of his omega’s sweet little pucker, fluttering, and sucking around the plastic as he fucked Charles with it, and all of Charles’ bashful inclinations dropped away as he felt as him bow his back, and thrust his fat ass back onto the toy wanting more as he let out a needy whine – It would have been one of the most erotic images he would have ever borne witness too in his life he knew, if his face wasn’t buried in luscious omega ass – but it didn’t matter when he had an endless stream of lewd images, suggestion of what Erik could do with his cock coming from Charles, and it was more than he’d imagined he’d get from an omega in his pointless life.

Raw desire was clawing through his mind, and he was given a flash of an image as he thrust the toy, fucking him rapidly – a replay of his own cock, and mixed in there was the pathetic toy vibrating, and bulging –

Erik pulled his mouth away and tisked as he realized why the inside was made of bands of metal… Of course he wouldn’t catch on that the toy had more uses when he was too wrapped up with his punishment, too absorbed by his emotions.

Reaching out his powers Erik examined the weak motor, and manipulated it to life, seeing that the jelly nobs on the wide base were buttons. It let out a low rumble of vibrations, and he felt it quivering through his hands and inside Charles as the omega moaned out in surprise.

A renewed hot bashfulness burned through him, and Erik held the toy still as he watched it vibrating in Charles’ swollen hole and he felt then all the fake cock could do. It was expanding the loose jelly covering, and pushing out a band around the tip, simulating a knot, and he grinned lewdly as Charles squirmed and mewled against metal.

Small flashes of pleasure hit him like distant strikes of lighting from Charles, and it was merely a sample of what he’d felt from his omega when he was buried balls deep in him and his knot was growing. This toy couldn’t even try to compete with Erik at bringing pleasure, and he slapped his omega cheek as he felt his passion mounting, and then reached down and squeezed his own cock that was leaking and throbbing with his racing heart.

 ** _It’s so weak…_** He thought, and spanked the other cheek, as Charles sent his aching need wrapped up in frustration.

Hand met flesh, and Erik kept swatting Charles who was whimpering pathrically, his arms squirming against the head board, and he felt the plastic knot growing inside the toy again – it was shrinking and expanding – a tease he thought… and wondered if it had other opinions.

Bending down, Erik licked down Charles’ slick covered skin, lapping up his slick trailing from his hole down to his tight sack, and he suckled worrying the flesh in between as he shifted the function in the cheap plastic and metal circuit board. The sound of the weak motor intensified, and he felt the knot grow and stick, and Charles mewled humping his ass in the air – Erik felt his heightened pleasure, yet still not as intense as his own efforts gain. Nipping the skin he worrying, Erik shut off the toy loathing its pleasuring qualities and discarded beside him on the bed –

“Feeble effort! I can do better than this, right omega?” Erik demanded and smacked his ass and Charles wailed, babbling in a muffled mewl, ‘ _Yes! God please knot me, never let me free -- knot me!’_

Erik tipped his head back shuddering from Charles’ desire, and reached down to his cock and stripped himself in three quick jacks letting out a breathless grunt of pleasure – and then had to push his jeans down under his balls, feeling his fly digging into his soft flesh from his movement. He rolled his briefs over the teeth, and couldn’t spare a moment to pull his jeans off.

Erik wasn’t planning on giving Charles any warning, and from his omegas shock at all his actions he hoped he would at least be startled when he entered him. The sight of Charles’ loose, and enflamed rim was one of his favorite images… and he parted his cheeks licking his lips, and brushing the flesh gently with his thumb. Charles’ excitement was blistering through them, coiling through his core and cock, but he had to taste once more.

He bent down and licked a firm strip over a fluttering abused pucker, and Charles sobbed out helplessly as he thrust his ass, smothering his face and Erik groaned into his damp skin, as his hands clutch his meaty cheeks… 

A face full of omega, with the unique scent of his property was a luscious experience, and he tongues and snuffled his hole, as his cock jumped, and he growled into his soft flesh.

  ** _Gonna fill you up!_** And Charles’ whole body shivered.

 _Do it now alpha! Prove to me how good you are!_ He egged Erik on, and he loved that – Charles making him prove his worth.

“You’ll never doubt what I can do for you!” He growled jerking his face from that fat ass, and he thrust forward bringing the wet bulbous crown of straining cock – towards the luring hole. It even fluttered with excitement as Charles flooded him with a clawing desire, and Erik teased him, angling his large cherry cap over the sensitized flesh as Charles whined in frustration and jerked his bum back on him and all bets were off – Growling Erik thrust into his omega, popping in and Charles roared out gutturally and jerked his hips again, trying to work himself deeper onto his cock. He smacked that ass as he thrust in another inch, and tried to hold his hips back wanting to even draw this out just to stretch out his punishment, but in a way this was punishment to himself just as much. He needed his omega like he needed air to breathe and that was the whole reason he’d done this – this maddening sexual torture.

His whole body heaved, as he thrust forward spearing the sumptuous omega, stretching him wider then that pathetic toy could ever hope to achieve, and Charles’ muffled wail still echoed through the room, as Erik’s mind splashed red from his pleasure, shock, and desperation. Erik knew that he’d let out his own growl at the feeling of being inside, and he was still panting, and holding his hips still even though his whole body screamed at him to trust – and Charles as well –

He bent covering his lovers back, and brought his lips to his shoulder kissing there amorously, his Freckles dusted his skin, and they were like a dusting of shadow on his skin. His hand ran along his soft side and he sent his affection out to Charles, who returned it. He wanted him to know, which he already should, that he’s loved, cherished, required for Erik’s future health as he started to thrust shallowly. **_Without you, what’s the point of going on?_**

Charles’ whole body heaved as he let a small sob. _So many reason Erik, but I’m not going anywhere, it would ruin me to lose you, it would be the same for me…_

Erik kissed him reverently on his supple skin, **_I would never let myself get lost, I was lost my whole life before I met you…_** His eyes were heating from his ragged emotions, so raw and prominent since Charles had come into his life and allowed him to love. It was an emotion he thought he forgot how to feel, and to extenuate his point, he pulled out of the tight clasping heat of his lovers womb until his tip was just resting in the ring of his rectums entrance, and then he slammed in with all his force, causing Charles to lurch under him from the impact and a keen to be ejaculated from his lips as the headboard smashed against the wall, and pleasure lighted through his mind from his omega.

 

He was already pulling out again, repeating his brutal pound as his cock was welcomed home, and when he bottomed out, he bit the soft padded shoulder, gnawing skin, and jerked his hips three more times, as the omega under him let out wails of pleasure. He pulled out growling and then willed the toy to his hand again and buried into that fine ass popped up in the air – he turned on the vibration, and fucked in and out rapidly as Charles flooded his mind with shock and arousal. "Here's your substitute.” he growled, and Charles shook his head and sent him a blast of his desire, and screamed at him to fuck him –

_No! No! Fuck me Erik, take me!_

"You want the real thing baby? Is this not good enough?" His voice was breathless and lewd to his own ears, but he had this beautiful sexual being under his command. It was like Charles was made for loving with a body like his, the whole package, even his voice – Erik needed to hear him asking for it before he gave him his dick again.

Smacking his ass he floated the metal away from his lover’s mouth, and the first clear sound from his omega was his name, “Erik please!” He wailed into the room, sounding completely depraved, and desperate, and Erik squeezed his eyes shut as he jerked the toy deep, and Charles let out the same wail of abandon.

Growling, his cock bobbed from excitement wanting back in there so badly, and he demanded of his omega, “Tell me it’s not what you want?” He pleaded and Charles sobbed in his high accented English pitch, which was the most beautiful music to his ears –

“It’s not! It’s not Erik – I want you alpha, please! Fuck me!”

He jerked the toy in him and switched the function so the knot was growing and vibration, and he felt Charles’ pleasure wash over him and fury as Erik demanded again, “Tell me you don’t want this, that you don’t want this toy, that you don’t –

Charles squealed out as Erik felt the ball swelling from the sound alone, “I want you Erik, knot me, punish me – give me my punishment!” And his tone was high and tore through the room, and Erik’s whole body and mind surged from an electrical current due to Charles’ lusting for him and only him, feeding the hunger in his mind and body to have his omega knotted –

“Oh, oh Charles, I’ll punish you!” He promised with such conviction, as he pulled the toy out and floated it away, clenching his teeth as his whole body shook from his need to be in his sweet Charles.

Sinking into him he groaned as the burning hot slick entrance swallowed him down, and Charles let out a wail of pleasure as he screamed, “ _Yes Erik! Punish me!_ ”

And it felt like this had turned on him, because he couldn’t hold back, hearing his omega demand that he punish him – he couldn’t even comprehend how hot this was, “This is what you want?” He panted thrusting in a small jerks, smacking his cheek in the slightest spank, and grabbing a handful of fat and shaking, and Charles let out another squeal and Erik knew this was better than both of them ever expected and he couldn’t stop now – His cock dragged back through silken walls, and then pounded back into Charles like an exclamation point, as he slapped him again, and Charles sobbed out as his mind wrapped his tight up like his possession, his to cradle, like his body… a place to find a home in.

Charles’ hands were wrapped around the slats in the headboard, and the wood was smashing against the wall as he held his hips and drove into him, and it was like the entire room was being drawn into their fucking – if he heard the neighbour yelling and smashing back, he couldn’t tell over Charles’ wails. Skin was letting out a loud slaps as he made contact with leaking womb, coating his groin and stomach with fluid, and drenching his jeans as he rammed in and out; his cock being dragged through the tight entrance and kissed him from all sides, and now knew why Charles was always so tight, when he’d been using such a small toy for years, and he was thankful –

Reaching between Charles’ legs, he squeezed his trapped cock, strangled by the metal he put there and his mind burned white for a moment from his omega – growling out in rapture Erik threw his head back, pounding that fine ass that much harder, as he felt his knot’s beginning, and it felt like his mind was being raked over as Charles sensed that, and he mewled, “Knot me – oh god I need it Alpha!” He wailed at the end, and Erik groaned, but stilled his hips then as Charles let out a roar of frustration, and he flinched from internal slap to get fucking again –

Erik chuckled breathlessly, and freed Charles from his constraints, and then he was bodily flipping him as Charles moved to his back in a scramble and then was clinging to Erik’s body and touching him all over: running his smaller burning hands over his skin, as kisses were trailed ravenously all over his neck and face. Their lips met, and it was like a transistor exploding as Charles groaned into his mouth, but he matched it as he let out animalistic growls of pleasure finally having all of his sweet omega. Erik’s hand went to a soft fur covered cheeks, and he swallowed down the hot, and wet tongue in his mouth, nipping at Charles’ lips, and sucking, and tangling flesh with a brutal passion, as he rubbed his cock all over the chubby swollen girth between Charles’ legs.

Erik covered his omegas body completely then, sealing their skin together, and feeling his soul screaming with pleasure from the sensation of holding his love. Thick thighs clamped around his hips, and all he could sense from Charles was his frenzied pleasure, and desire and he urged in his mind for him to knot him once and for all, but he wanted to be in control of this, and for Charles to have no control.

Erik tore his mouth away, and Charles looked up at him with his desperate sapphire gaze and then jammed his hand between their bodies and Erik was forced to lift his hips. Wrapping his hand around Erik cock, Charles demanded squeezing his pulsing wood, “Fuck me alpha – punish me with your cock, do it now! Prove to me you’re my alpha!” Charles started to jack him with a sure grip, biting his mouth like it felt good to him as well, and Erik hissed as he threw his head back, growling as Charles handled him like he’d been doing it for years.

His slippery fingers rubbed tugged on him, while Charles’ thighs rubbed over his hips, his body rolling against his own, while his free hand was trailing over Erik’s nipples, and filling his mind with sweet words – _I love you Baby, I want you in me, I need you to claim me, I need my alpha, please baby._ It was like he was telling Erik everything that he wanted to hear, but it felt genuine, and he looked down into Charles’ gaze filled with so much love, along with all the hunger that he was being devoured with.

“Oh Charles, I’ll claim you for the rest of your life.” He groaned, and Charles whispered:

“I love you.” With watery eyes and Erik bent down and kissed Charles as he met him half way, slinging his arm around Erik’s neck, and wrapping him up tight like he never wanted to let Erik go.

They kissed then like tragic lovers sharing their last embrace, and Erik knew that Charles would never leave, he couldn’t because then where would Erik be? Yet he became angry all the same tonight, thinking that Charles wasn’t as committed as he was to their relationship, but now he knew that Charles was here for good…

Erik lifted Charles’ thigh and slid back into his omega slowly, who let out a withering moan of pleasure clinging to his back with small pricks of his nails into his skin, and he slowly began to pump into Charles as he watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. He wanted to show him he loved him, that everything he’d done had been for them.

 ** _I love you…did you like this? Me tying you up?_** He wanted Charles to tell him; he felt that he had to know the truth. He thought of his sweet baby, his sweet omega as being so delicate, and Erik didn’t want to genuinely disturb him so after this Charles would resent him… but it was a little too late for that now that he thought and a shadow settled over his mind.

Almost immediately Charles jerked his head pressing into a kiss, stealing Erik’s tongue as he ran his hand into his hair, and he let his omega languidly lick into his mouth, kissing him with all of the softness of his spirit that Erik cherished.

Pulling his mouth away slowly, Charles licked wet his lips and gazed up at Erik with a loving watery blues, as his mind was a sea of Charles’ adoration, “You’ve made it good Erik, I was…oh,” He whimpered, his lashes fluttering closed as Erik jerked his hips thrusting hard, yet he still wanted to hear what Charles had to say. Slowing his thrusts, he prompted Charles to go on. A tear fell from one of those crystal blue eyes, and Charles reached up to stroke Erik’s jaw adoringly, “You do things to me, I never imagined… I um… I just wish you weren’t so mad at me earlier…” His eyes flicked away, and felt Charles’ displeasure at his behaviour, yet it did nothing to stifle his passion.

Erik reached out taking Charles’ wrists in his hands, and Charles startled slightly as Erik brought them down on the bed above his head. Holding him down Erik started pumping harder, over, and over into Charles whose face melted with ecstasy and this was what Erik wanted... to give to Charles and have him receive his offer of love without refusing it… He absorbed Charles’ image like he might lose this all one day from his own misgivings, yet couldn’t help who he was, and what he wanted as he looked at the object of his affection and his half formed fantasies, cherishing those beautiful eyes, and that bruised sultry mouth, and the adorable freckles that covered his lover like a delicious trail for him to follow with his mouth. “So beautiful…” He whispered, and Charles’ mouth pulled in a vulnerable curve of his lips, as Erik could see how stripped away he was by the depth of his gaze. His presence was deep in Erik’s mind, pulsing there where he belonged, and Erik bent down kissing his neck gently, as he let the metal cuffs float out, and capture Charles’ wrists again, who jerked.

“Erik!” He whined, and Erik chuckled darkly as he kissed over his throat, smacking his lips at his damp, and delicious omega flavoured skin; all of his hormones drenching his body like a perfume.

“Never thoughts you’d be tied up and rutted till you couldn’t scream anymore?” He reminded Charles, trying to make up for his earlier hardness, and Charles let out a helpless whimpered, and moaned as Erik bit down his Adam’s apple.

“Yes, oh… oh no... no…” He whined, and Erik tisked pulling away:

 “No?” And he squeezed a nipple, rolling it in his fingers as Charles squeaked, squirming on the sheets, and Erik wanted more – He jerked that fat ass higher off the bed and slammed deeper into Charles whose meaty thighs were bent against his chest for access, and moaned sound lost and completely undone.

Charles’ pupils dark and blown with passion, and he was tumbling through Erik’s mind with a renewed force of nothing but sensation and colours that were somehow connected to his cock, and driving him mad with pleasure, and then his lips parted, and it was delirious – “No I never thought! I never ever thought – I never thought any alpha would want me like – like –,” Words were falling, breathless confession and Erik nodded his head, caressing his body uncoordinated – just loving him.

Erik had to finish this, had to have everything, and slapped his hands onto Charles’ thighs who looked up with large moons beaming at him, his beautiful blue eyes and he licked his cherry lips in a small excited flick – and without pretense Erik jerked Charles’ legs up so his ass was in the air and Charles yelped as Erik flung his calves over his shoulders, and reached down squeezing the strangled cock between Charles’ legs, pulsing against his furry padded stomach.

Charles mewled out, throwing his head back as a ravenous hunger clawed through his mind, and he didn’t know how he’d restrained himself this long – Erik couldn’t hold off any longer – he widened his knees as far as they could go trapped in his jeans, the denim like a second skin on his ass and slammed with his all his force into his omega as he roared gutturally, and Charles groaned out, flinging his head on the sheets, as his mind was kissed with his pleasure, “Yes! Alpha, alpha!” He mewled, and Erik agreed as he closed his eyes and just enjoys the hot glove of his lover’s womb, sucking him down, fluttering against his cock head, and drawing him as deep as he could go.

“Oh baby.” He breathed out rolling his head on his shoulder, and reach out, smoothing his hand over Charles’ chest, staying still for a moment as his knot was swelling at his base.

“Gonna knot you.” He warned, and Charles looked up and jerked his head on the sheets sucking on his abused bottom lips with a manic gaze, glassy eyed and drugged, _Yes, yes, oh yesss, I need you…_ He hissed into his mind, and Erik whetted his own lips, and pulled out achingly slow, and it felt like Charles’ greedy womb was clinging to him, fluttering against his cock and he was murmuring at incredible sensation…

Erik hesitated for a minute before he followed through with his promise – He let it all go as he rammed deep into Charles as a ragged wail echoed off the wall from Charles, but was soon chased by the stinging sound of skin slapping skin, and Erik’s grunts, chased by more howls from his sexy piece of ass who drove him to madness and back.

Grasping thighs with white knuckles, he drove into Charles, slammed inside of him with the hardest fuck he could muster as his cock was stripped like a euphoric jolt – summoning his knot, sparking through his guts, and curling into his ball which were as tight as a hard ball it felt ready to blow.

The sounds Charles were making were wild, his high and depraved keens as Erik slammed that fat ass like a car wreck, driving his cock up into his property until he was panting and seeing stars from the exertion, and the fat ball of his knot swelled at his base –

His mind was like a war zone as Charles battered him with his delirious pleasure, as ever stab of his cock hit him like electricity, dealing out pure unaltered pleasure and it felt in his mind like he was being deafened by a hurricane, compared to the trickle of rain that the fake cock caused within his lover – He would never have to doubt he had command over this delicious – fuck scrumptious piece of ass.

“Is, this, what you wanted?” He growled, ramming into Charles with loud slaps against flesh, and Charles babbled out senselessly:

“It is, it is, oh it is, oh Erik, it is!”

He bent over, needing the break, but kept slamming into Charles, as sweat ran into his eyes, yet he couldn’t close them on the image of Charles, rolling his head on the sheets, and letting out delirious noises, jerking at the cuffs around his wrist as his whole body was like one fluid reverberation of his fucking: through his solid form, up his arms, and through the head board that was smashing against the wall loosely – And Erik’s cock was tugged and sucked up by Charles’ body so perfectly, that he was reaching that point that he couldn’t take it anymore! His stomach was burning from his hips pounding, and pleasure was burning just as passionately through his body, weakening his legs, and rolling through his groin, that triggered his knots decent down his cock –  

Erik growled as he threw his head back, and Charles let out a depraved squeal that set his vision red with blotches, and he begged in a high tone sounding delirious as he echoed the words through the throbbing and swirling pleasure in their combined mind, “Cum! Take it off – let me cum – oh god!” Charles wailed as Erik’s knot was swelling, and he couldn’t pull out any longer, and his vision failed him. Colours were forming behind his eyes, as his mind, body and soul were readying itself for the asphyxiation of his release –

Erik widened the metal on Charles’ cock so it was still on him like a stretched out ring, hanging off his cock, and that was all he had the effort do as Erik lost his mind – his knot swelled like a fiery ball in the middle of his cock, and struck inside Charles who was screaming under him, and he erupted, blasting Charles’ full with his seamen as he roared and euphoria tore out his spine it felt as he collapsed onto Charles.

He became blind and deaf as his mind was blanked out with the gail force battering of Charles’ pleasure – and it just kept growing as Erik couldn’t help his body’s compulsion to keep thrusting, shooting his hot milk inside of his omega with his face buried in Charles’ fat pecks, his chubby nipples, just as chubby as the rest of his voluptuous beautiful body… But thoughts like those were void as he kept ejaculating, and Charles was whimpering in the distance as they both floated down the river of their love, on a raft of their shared pleasure in the sweet dream world of their life, because neither of them ever felt like anything could be this perfect… it just didn’t happen… but it looked like they’d just been proven wrong.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	17. Drifting in the abstact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' thoughts after their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is really needed, but I had to write the obligatory - after the crazy sex between morning introspection of life piece -  
> Charles' thoughts that he could muster. He's pretty tired you can imagine ;)
> 
> This is the end of part 1, and I have to rewrite a lot of the next part, so hopefully it won't be that long for an update. Things aren't how I want them, and It makes more sense to fix it all now. 
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos and I hope people liked the last update.

 

When he came to he was resting on Erik’s chest, and saw that it was getting light out through the blinds. He felt exhausted, guessing he’d only had about four hours of sleep after Erik had… punished him for hours… if you could even call it that. Thinking about it, his punishment, it seemed so bizarre like he was remembering thoughts which he’d plucked from someone else’s mind.

The entire day before was like a journey through the twilight zone: all the way from work, to Raven’s… to Erik showing up at his door. He was conflicted about Erik’s actions, but… he didn’t really couldn’t begin to come to a conclusion about his feelings in this moment between waking and sleeping… He would have to get a grasp on his thoughts once tomorrow truly arrived; they were drifting like his body: past the point of relaxed.

Though it was true, Erik had scared him… made him feel like he was going to physically punish him; that he might actually hurt him. Charles had stayed out of Erik’s mind and forced himself to think that Erik was going to become violent… and he was even more confused about that decision then most aspects of yesterday. He hadn’t used his gift to take control: dive into Erik’s mind and stop him, or help soothe and take him out of the painful state of psychosis he’d slipped into, or done what would have been the easiest option, putting him to sleep.

But Charles couldn’t help his mate when he was the one who needed saving… Something had happened to him and, it felt like he lost it yesterday… Going back to work having to face everyone when they were so unforgiving and turned their back on him because of Erik, and then his own sister, she did the same thing… It was like the world was against him and the only person he had in his corner was Erik… Charles didn’t know how long his life had been like this: him against the world, with no one to stick up for him, or to love him…  

Staring out his window, his eyes began to blur and it felt like a metaphor for his life: all his day’s on this earth, all blurring into one lethargic stream of existence, peppered with pain and cruelty as he journeyed closer to death. It felt like the cloud of delusion, was clearing and now he could finally see who he was for the first time: a man who everyone hated in their own way, even his only family. The pain was so deep that he couldn’t even begin to reach the point where it began, no, only where it ended… but that was the easy part because there was no end… Even Erik had added to his suffering tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel resentment as he lay in his lovers arms…

Erik was damaged, a broken shell of an amazing man, who loves him to a psychotic degree that was caused from his past torture, and no fault of his own. Erik would never be normal Charles knew, but he was all that he wanted, and he couldn’t turn away from his soul mate… And Charles was just as bad as his alpha in his own ways… or worse if he thought about it. No one had forced him to stay in a cell for years only to lose his grasp on reality. No, he had done that to himself pretty well, with his bizarre personality and hobbies that were almost manufactured to turn away alphas, and people in general.        

If there was one thing that he did know for certain in this moment, was that there was no turning back now, but he never wanted to, it never even had crossed his mind, the opposite actually…

Erik had been right about him still thinking like he was on his own: his thought and emotions had been rotten with doubt that this wasn’t going to work, when his alpha was so clearly devoted to him. That was gone now at least… Even considering it was ridiculous after Erik had instilled the knowledge into him, with his punishment…

The thoughts from the body under him, the sensation of Erik’s soft lapping sleep mind stirred a messy soup of sweet emotions within, tinged with his, he didn’t know... shame at rejecting Erik like he had… Yet, he was more focused on all that was clarified for him when he was bound to his bed like some sex idol for Erik to worship… He saw how their situation really was if he stripped away his self-doubt: how much abuse he’s been taking like a pill, and he truly felt disappointment in himself for his passiveness that was almost self-destructive in the degree he let go on. The way he had let Raven talk down to him, verbally tearing him to bits until he’d lost it.

He didn’t know what to do with her now, when he had Erik… his alpha who had already warned him about letting Raven back into his life without some apology on her part. His lover had to warn him not let his own sister disrespect him, and what did that say about Charles? He was filled with anxiety, yet relief… finally for the first time in years. Erik would do anything for him _…_ and he knew it was 100 percent infallibly true. He was here to take care of Charles and it took him a moment to place the feeling that came with that thought…It was security, that’s what it came down to. He could finally let go of the reins over his life and Erik could take over, _and he_ would likely turn into a head case if Charles didn’t let him he thought with affection, somehow seeing through the dark that Erik was cloaked in last night.

He sighed and snuggled against hard muscle, and Erik shifted tightening his arms in his sleep as Charles burrowed closer. He enjoyed his peace and new found clarity as he drifted off… soon though he found they weren’t alone as he heard a distant meow. Peaking over, he saw Sylvester curled in his tattered pyjama’s… watching him, and he sighed ignoring his kitty for now. He was too tired to deal with anymore, and allowed his eyes to fall shut as sleep stole him away into the darkness, and the lapping waves that always accompany Erik’s dreams.


End file.
